


Sweet Lies

by Olem12



Series: Baekhyun's Tales [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Comedy, Fic within a Fic, Like srsly a lot of Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem12/pseuds/Olem12
Summary: KyungSoo and MinSeok got married, and then they lived happily ever after in some remote, farm in the middle nowhere or so they thought.One day, MinSeok comes home with an injured stranger for KyungSoo to tend, and an old friend shows in town.And so their little castle of glass built upon lies begins to shatter.





	1. -Foreword- The one when Baekhyun decides to write a fic

Today I woke up more gorgeous than ever, but you know it's not like I could help it because Byun Baekhyun was born to bring happiness to the world with his magnificent natural beauty and charisma.

ChanYeol thinks the same, I know. That's why I just don't understand what's the point on pretending that he doesn't steal glances of me whenever I'm getting ready to make the world a more beautiful place.

Anyways, as I was saying, I was born with unbelievable and undeniable beauty and handsomeness, so if I ever were to have children with Yeol... I bet they'll be as perfect as me, and... OMG! Wait a minute! They'll have my melodious voice and all of Yeollie's talents! We'll be such a perfect family, move on Kardashians the Park-Byun's are coming for the reality show's world.

That I'm missing the point, you say? Well, it's not my fault, if you'd had such a great, cute and handsome boyfriend like my Yeol you would be just as whipped or worse.

I mean, what can I say? It's almost impossible not to talk about him, is just that he's so cute and clumsy all the time, is like a giant squishy teddy bear. Now, let me tell you about my friends... my dumb, obliviously annoying friends.

First of all, Sehun. I mean. Dude looks like a supermodel, and yet he doesn't dare to talk to his crush. HE'S BEEN DROOLING OVER THE SAME PERSON FOR YEARS. I MEAN. JUST. TALK. TO. HIM. Okay, okay. I should be patient with him because he's the youngest out of my friends, but c' mon.

Let's move now onto the oldest, it's like Kim MinSeok has this annoying superpower in which all he can do is ignore every single soul who tries to approach him, and don't even get me started with Do KyungSoo and his iconic _"there's not such a thing as love, is purely a chemical reaction"_ , Jesus! he makes wanna cry and roll in the floor until my ChanYeol comes and magically fix it all, as always, but not even my magnificent Yoda could try to do something against that evil little human being.

Okay, fine. He's not that evil, he's all squishy and acts like he's my dad all the time, but still. He's driving me insane.

**"So, since I'm tired of just sit in here and wait for any of them to finally dare not to die alone... I've decided to do something productive with my time and create a story as only I could."**

**"But... Honey, don't you think that maybe, just maybe you should let them choose by themselves?" **ChanYeol asked, interrupting my brilliant idea.

**"Yeol, sweetheart... at this rate we'll get married before Sehun ever dares to ask that Luhan boy for his number, so, please babe just let me fantasize with the thought that my friends are good for other than just existing."**

So, I started to plot a magnificent Pulitzer worthy story... or at least a KyungSoo punch worthy story... but, whatever it'll be something awesome and new, but, of course it'll be easier to tell you what is it about if only ChanYeol wasn't all over me asking me to stop thinking about our wedding day, and to start writing down the essay that's due tomorrow.

Yeah right, as if he's not thinking all the time about how magnificent I'd look in that beautiful white suit.

Now, even though I know that talking about me and my perfect wonderful life, and my equally awesome giant it's something that we all want. We have to move forward to a not so happy story.

But before we get there, there's something you need to know, and it's that in all my fabulous self there's no space for useless things such as those classes that constantly try to kill my creative geniuses.

And... Wait, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah! I know nothing about geography so... you may find some inconsistencies in my perfect story about Costwolds and it's location, I mean, to be honest, I was looking at some pictures on Pinterest when I saw this beautiful village so I thought "Hey! this is the one", so can we just pretend that it's not the real one, therefore, everything that I say about it will be perfectly fine, and also-

Oops! Yeol's back gotta go! So I've to stop writing about me, and now please read <s>cry</s> this one... I know, I know, I'm cool and you guys want me to keep you company, but sadly I'm not the main in this one.

Now I srsly gotta go Ily,

-BBH


	2. Plz Don't be Sad

The Cotswolds, glorious, honey-colored towns and villages, green and beautiful hills bathed by a single sunray brave enough to cross the gray and heavy clouds that have taken as their own the beautiful large area. 

Kim MinSeok and Do KyungSoo, the only two young souls actually living in the place, the first one, is an art teacher in London, so he has to travel very early every day and return home very late; the second, is in charge of taking care of the harvest on their farm, turning them into the strange couple that does not shares a word with the neighbors until they arrive on Sunday mornings to the little market downtown to sell the harvest of the week, with fruits and vegetables so fresh that people who lived in the vicinity traveled there only to buy them (although it was widely rumored that the reason for the visits to the spot was all due to rosy cheeks and friendly voices).

Over the years, KyungSoo got used to his little routine, in which he secretly tried his best to get smiles from his beautiful boy before he had to go to work. Every day he would get up before the sunlight made its presence in the east of the farm. He'd go down to the kitchen and prepare toast, sausages and scrambled eggs, and the to-go lunch with the freshest vegetables he could get. When everything was ready MinSeok was already sitting at the table with a small stack of tests, a pen in his hand and a pair of glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose.

While taking breakfast, Min talked to KyungSoo about how everything was going on at school, told him about the crazy little things his students did and reminded him how pretty he looked with that morning glow. Then, they'll go change to begin their work for the day, the younger would say goodbye to his husband with a kiss at the front door, and watch the black-haired man get into his car, smiled and then the other will get lost in the distance. 

He'll work on the farm all day, sowing, watering, moving, stacking, storing and packing the fruits and vegetables, would feed the chickens and pigs, wash the truck he used to transport the products to the village and before he could notice it had already darkened. That was the life of Doh KyungSoo, the farmer's planned and routinary.

* * *

On the other hand, MinSeok had to travel about two hours to work, while thinking of new ways to get their students to understand that neither Picasso nor Monet were Ice cream flavors; Although it wasn't easy to educate a generation like this, he firmly believed that everyone was good at something, class time felt quite light; Due to his calm nature, he easily became the favorite teacher, admired not only by students but by colleagues. When lunchtime arrived in the teacher's room, he'll always be the envy of many because of the elaborate and delicious lunches carefully packed by his Soo. 

Today wouldn't be any different, Professor Kim looked at the exquisite gourmet dish in front of him and whispered to himself 'perfect ... as always', while taking a mouthful of Ratatouille. Among students it has always been rumored that teachers have a favorite student or course, little did they know how true those words were, for MinSeok, it was class 3-B; witty, applied and with an artistic vein, his next and last group for today.

He walked into the room to find 9 expectant faces. 9? Why 9? Where is Taeil? He never misses classes- he thought worried.

"Good afternoon, Professor Kim!" They said enthusiastically

"Good afternoon, has anyone seen Taeil?" he answered while fixing the glasses that threatened to fall and examined the place once more.

A heavy silence ruled for a while and some began to shake their heads until at the back of the room a pale little hand stood up, it belonged to Sophia, perhaps not the best in numerical or political disciplines, but a sensitive soul that with the right guidance would come to equal Michelangelo himself.

"Actually Mr. Kim ... Tae-Il ... he hasn't shown to classes all day, I tried to call him but... " The young brunette was interrupted by the sound of the door being slammed and an angry boy walking in.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've been taught that it's rude to talk about others behind their backs." the new member replied, running to his seat.

"Taeil that's no way to talk to a classmate. We say good afternoon when entering to a place, and if we arrive late we offer an apology.-" He scolded him with that serene tone that only Kim MinSeok was able to maintain even while being annoyed.

"Fine..." He said under his breath, he stand up and signaled to both the teacher and his partner "I'm sorry am late, I had a little... issue, and I'm sorry that I take my anger out with Sophia, better?" Said with a pinch of sarcasm in his voice, then went back to his seat.

After a sigh that was meant to keep him calm after the false apology, MinSeok let him pass and began to give his class. When he finished and cleared all the doubts, he indicated with a warm smile that they could leave... all but Tae-Il

"Taeil could you stay for a moment?" The professor said in a tone that lingered more in the authoritarian than in a suggestive one.

"Listen, I apologized for everything already. Do I have to go now to detention for being late once and just a little angry?" the boy snorted as he made a small pout.

"No, no,-" he said, dismissing the idea with his hands."I just wanted to know if everything was ok, look. Is there something bothering you? the classes? your classmates? your parents? Is everything alright at home?" He asked while examining him, trying to find some sign on his face that'd shed light on what was wrong.

But the teen just tensed, clenched his jaw and fists and sighed deeply releasing a bitter and short laugh. "No, everything is fine, perfectly fine. Don't worry, if that was all... I really have to go." the boy replied dryly, then went to the door without hearing anything else from the teacher.

Later that day, MinSeok went home with a horrible migraine and a bad taste in his mouth, he didn't like to see his students like that because he loved them as if they were his own children.

* * *

When he finally got home, big eyes and warm arms welcomed him, after being such a heavy day, MinSeok held his lover a little longer than he usually did.

"Hey... Minnie, is everything okay? " Kyungsoo asked parting a little to cup the other's cheeks

"Yes... yes, don't worry Soo, it was just a long day, everything is fine... let's go inside, should we?" MinSeok said placing a kiss on the latter's cheek

As soon as they entered, KyungSoo went to the kitchen to finish the dinner while MinSeok was looking for a movie by the letter "L", it was a small tradition that settled in their lives before noticing it; they would choose a plate and a film whose title began with the same letter, they had 324 days and 26 options in the alphabet, rule that applied only to weekdays. Today's choice? "Leon, the professional"; a classic and between the duo's favorites, and for dinner... what was it for dinner? He went to the kitchen and hugged his husband by the waist, placing his chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing? need any help?" he asked in a soft voice without moving an inch from KyungSoo

"Oh, no, no, it's almost ready, it's really nothing special, it's just some lasag-"

"KyungSoo" MinSeok interrupted him, his tone severe and calm as usual "...sweetheart, what have we talked about walking in the house with the boots covered in dirt?" He said with his eyes fixed on the tracks that were all the way from the backyard door to the kitchen.

"Right! I forgot I had a very busy day, you can't even imagine, something very funny happened-" He said while taking a sponge to clean up the mess, but the taller one took it from his hands "B-but, Minnie, you're tired, give me that ... I'll do it, it's my mess and-"

"It's okay, I can do it" MinSeok cut him dry and started to clean the small spots on the floor "There, it's all done, I'll go set the table and wait for you, okay?"

"MinSeok... are you sure everything's all right?" He insisted opening his big eyes, even more, looking at him worriedly.

"I said yes KyungSoo, nothing's wrong, everything is fine, I won't distract you anymore" he answered, and placed a kiss on his forehead before returning to the dining room to set the table.

They ate under an awkward silence, KyungSoo found MinSeok's behavior so unfair. Once they were done eating, he picked up the dishes in silence and while he was in the kitchen ready to start washing them, an apologetic MinSeok took his hands and asked him to look him in the eyes.

"I don't like it when we are like this." He said drawing circles with his thumbs in the other's hands and with a sigh, he added: "Could you please forgive me? I didn't mean to talk to you like that, it's just... it was such a heavy day," he said scratching his nape. "I had a silly discussion with one of my students and I guess it affected me more than what I thought."

As a response he got a quick hug and a. "we've all had those days, we're fine... we're going to be okay."

He gave him a smile and they continued to wash the dishes together. "Now come on." MinSeok said as he held his hand "Leon and Matilda are waiting."

And there, between a Leon taking care of his plant and coffee color blankets, KyungSoo fell asleep cuddled in his husband's arms, MinSeok smiled at the lovely image of his cute and peaceful farmer, and whispered_ "you are the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me"_, he kissed his forehead, then turned off the t.v., and they went to bed, and between the soft blankets and the warm body next to him, all of his worries felt like nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of this chapters were inspired by a song, so here's the one for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kcwvcbO8MI


	3. Lucy in the sky with diamonds

It was a new morning in the little farm, the sun began to rise dispersing the darkness of the dawn and illuminating the beautiful landscapes as KyungSoo headed downstairs to the kitchen to start with his morning routine.

The youngest wrapped himself in one of his husband's comfy sweaters, and as he made the breakfast he couldn't help but think about last night's conversation. It was exhausting to pretend that it didn't hurt him at all the fact of seeing MinSeok get angry over such trivial things as one of his students tantrum, but he must understand that no matter how serious and proud his husband could be sometimes... he still was one of the most sensitive persons he has ever meet

By the time he felt someone's hands encircling his waist, it was already too late to rescue the omelet he'd neglected for getting lost in his thoughts, again.

"Good morning handsome," MinSeok said kissing his cheek before noticing the burning smell emanating from the kitchen. "It looks like today didn't start off so well, huh? Why don't you let me finish it?"

"No Minnie it's okay. Yours is over the table, and you are gonna be late if you don't take a proper breakfast." He gave him the sweetest of the smiles, that one that only KyungSoo could give, and then asked him to take a seat. He'd worry about his breakfast issue later, once MinSeok had left to work. 

Even after saying goodbye to his husband at the door, KyungSoo couldn't stop thinking about the absurd way in which his day had started. He should probably take a break from all the morning's work at the farm, so he decided that it'll be fine to start later than usual. 

On the other hand, in the middle of the narrow, rustic road that connected the countryside to the city, MinSeok was staring at the dirt road while his mind was wandering around, he couldn't stop thinking about how he could help Tae- Il with his problems. Then a sudden hit against an object took him out of his thoughts and made him slow down the car.

"I think I ran over a dog or something," MinSeok said before getting out of the car to take a look at whatever had been on the road. When he got out and looked under the car, he realized that luckily he hadn't run over any animal, but a suitcase.

MinSeok turned on his heel and began to search the owner of the object. By the time he was able to find it, he could have cried because of the miserable state of the man. He was a boy who was probably on his 20's, he was pale and trembling; the thin layer of clothes he was wearing was covered by another of water, he was dazed and only let out weak whispers asking_ "why? why? why?"_

"Hey! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly while shaking the boy slightly, but he didn't get a different response to the previous babble "Can you stand up? Come on, you have to help me a little in here, ok?" He insisted trying to put him on his feet, but the boy just sobbed.

It took him a while before he managed to get him into the old silver golf, he placed him in the passenger seat and went to pick up the suitcase, but not before fastening the stranger's seatbelt. When he went back to the car, the boy had collapsed, completely unconscious, MinSeok checked his pulse worried, and sighed at the faint tapping. He then started driving as quickly and carefully as possible.

Upon arriving at the farm, MinSeok parked the car and got out making a fuss calling for KyungSoo as he opened the passenger door to take out the unknown boy. "KyungSoo, KyungSoo!" MinSeok said with the stranger in his arms while trying to close the car's door. "Where are you?, Come here, hurry up!"

KyungSoo, who was in the back organizing the next boxes that would be taken down to the village, dropped everything at the sound of his husband's voice ready to run and help him. He entered through the back door and ran across the place, and as soon as he saw MinSeok opening the front door, his eyes traveled from his husband's eyes to the figure of the unconscious boy that he was holding with some difficulty. MinSeok, walked to the sofa trying not to stumble and delicately, lay the huge boy down, feeling his husband's gaze pinned to his back.

"What's going on, Min? Shouldn't you be on your way to work? Who's that boy?" KyungSoo asked, without moving an inch from his place trying to process the whole situation. But he didn't receive any answer, instead, the professor placed a hand on the stranger's forehead and as soon as he realized that he was burning with fever, did he talk to the farmer who was looking at him expectantly.

"Soo, could you bring water and some rags?" And after a quick glance to his watch, he added, "Crap, it's getting late. You got this, right?" He kissed his husband's cheek and ran to the door followed by a perplexed KyungSoo.

"MinSeok, wait," he said, grabbing his arm. "Could you at least answer anything that I asked you? We don't have a shelter, we have a farm, why would you bring a stranger to our house? And now you're just leaving me alone, what am I supposed to do if I don't know... he turns out to be a serial killer or something? You can't just go around picking up people, and bring them here-"

"Soo..." the older one interrupted him and posed his hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. "Do you remember how lonely and terrifying was it for us to arrive in a country full of strangers? He is only a young boy who happens to be hurt really bad. I found him almost unconscious in the middle of nowhere, should I just leave him there to die? Our house was the closest thing in miles."

"But Min..."

"And also, not even he with all his height could match the wonderful mind of Do KyungSoo and as far a I can remember, everyone in Korea was afraid to see you angry" he said holding back a smile thanks to the look on his husband's eyes, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "and look" he took out an envelope of the car "I have all of his identification papers, I'll get back as soon as possible from work and, if you haven't died, we'll talk to him and we'll do whatever you decide Soo ... But first let's save his life, okay?"

KyungSoo sighed defeated. "Okay ... But you have to know that if I die under suspicious circumstances you won't receive anything in my will" he gave him one last kiss and added, "Have a nice day Minnie and come back soon, I'm not very comfortable by being alone with… him."

** _Ok, but like MinSeok's insane. WHO IN HIS HEALTHY JUDGMENT MESSES UP WITH KYUNGSOO?! I DON'T LIE WHEN I SAY THAT HE'S S-C-A-R-Y, he actually earned the "Satansoo" nickname. Even my beautiful, perfect and always manly Yeollie is afraid of him... Sometimes. Well, enough of my Yeol because I don't want y'all falling in love with him, let's continue with the lovebirds. _ **

KyungSoo saw the silver car get lost in the distance, heaved a long sigh and shook his head at his husband's golden heart.

With a firm step, he finally entered the house and observed the intruder who was babbling on his couch. As he approached, KyungSoo could notice a bruise on his left cheek, and there were dry spots of red all over his knuckles product of wounds that healed poorly. He also noticed the way that he was holding onto his jacket as if his life depended on it.

He then decided to take a better look at the young man, his clothes were stained with mud and his shirt was sticking to his body with sweat, his hair was a tangle of brown threads that clung to his forehead with something else... dried blood. The boy had hit his head, that was the moment to react. KyungSoo rushed to find the emergency kit they kept in the bathroom to start treating the boy's injuries. It wasn't time to panic, of course not, but Kim MinSeok had the wonderful idea of leaving a stranger on the verge of death on the sofa in their house and now he had to play the doctor when he should be doing something else.

KyungSoo soon turned the room into a small E.R. full of gauze, hydrogen peroxide, alcohol, pills, creams and something to wash the young man's body and change his clothes. He cleaned and treated with great care, each of the wounds on the unconscious boy's face. With some difficulty, he managed to get him to let go of the jacket and then stripped him off everything that covered the upper part of his body, leaving visible the multiple bruises and scratches that were lodged in the torso and the sides of the sun-kissed boy.

He would lie if he didn't admit that amid his nurse's duties, he didn't notice the boy's beauty. His features were sharp and strong, his hair once washed, had turned into soft and bright strands. He had a great musculature despite how skinny he was. He dressed him in the biggest clothes he found in his husband's closet, gave him the fever-reducing medicine, and stayed by his side changing the wet rags until the boy's temperature normalized and his shaking stopped.

'_I think the farm can wait for now'_, KyungSoo thought as he arranged the blanket around the young man.

* * *

On his way to work, a slight wave of anxiety slammed into MinSeok's product of leaving KyungSoo alone at home with a complete stranger. '_it's going to be okay, he knows how to take care of himself, the boy needed help. I did the right thing,'_ he repeated over and over to himself.

He was going to be 20 minutes late to his first class. So the most honest thing to do in favor of his students (and their parent's who were paying a whole ton of money for their education) was trying to call some of his colleagues, so that they could switch classes and the kids wouldn't have any delays in their studies, but there was no response. Hence, he only had one option... Byun Baekhyun, the sports coach.

"My beloved Minnie!" Answered a voice still drowsy on the other side of the line, "what do you owe the honor of hearing my melodious voice so early? No, don't tell me, I know... I'm irresistible, but even though I'm flattered, my love, but I'm gonna have to..."

"Professor Byun," MinSeok interrupted him. "the reason behind my call is because I had an issue on my way to work and I won't be able to make it to the first period in time. I wanted to know if maybe someone could change their class with me, but apparently, everyone else had already left and..."

"Okay, okay pumpkin pie, you can stop begging now. I woke up in a good mood, maybe something incredible happens today. However, I don't think it's a good idea to push them to a dodge ball round so early... But don't worry, I'll use my charms and I'll get you, someone, to change with."

"Thank you, really, I promise I'll return the favor." the words hadn't even left his mouth when he was already regretting them.

"Oh, don't worry," he could even imagine the satisfaction smirk on the coach's face. "a meal of that wonderful and adorable husband of yours, would do, and hang off already! it'll be such a waste of your face if you get into a car accident!" And before MinSeok could protest the silence reigned on the other side of the line.

MinSeok let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of how was he going to tell KyungSoo that the "eccentric" colleague who wouldn't stop bothering him at the welcome dinner, wanted to eat with them... all thanks to a favor he needed because he was late to work, because he wanted to take a stranger to their house... yep, he better choose his words very carefully.

Meanwhile, in the teacher's room; Byun **-perfection-** Baekhyun was spinning a spoon in his "best coach in the world" cup thinking about which of his colleagues could be the perfect victim to change classes with MinSeok, the petit teacher was taken out of his thoughts by a voice who sang out loud the choir of Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to think in here," he said annoyed without getting any answer from the stranger that was now pouring a cup of coffee, reaching ridiculous high notes that Baekhyun was damn sure were nowhere in the song. "Hey," insisted once more, this time, touching the other's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Said the man turning around while taking off an earphone, and gave him a smile. "Ah, of course! I should probably introduce myself first, where are my manners? Kim Jongdae, I'm the new music teacher," he said, extending a hand.

_'Bingo!' _Baekhyun thought and extended his hand to the new colleague "Byun Baekhyun, the P.E. Coach, what were you listening to that was more interesting than me?" he added and took the earphone that was hanging from his neck. "Oh, a classic, at what time do you have your first class?"

"In about two hours..? I know I came a little early," he said, scratching his nape, "but I wanted to have enough time so I wouldn't get lost finding the classrooms, and meet some colleagues." Another catlike smile crossed his face.

"Well, how about this JongDae-shi, I heard you singing when you came in and you have an interesting tone, but I'm convinced that mine is better so... Let's make a bet... if you can hold a note for longer than me... I pay for your lunch, otherwise, you'll do something for me, what do you think?"

"So you really think you can sing better than someone who spent the last 3 years of his life locked up in a music conservatory?" said the new teacher, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a party pooper, I'm not just a pretty face, you know? Also, if you are so confident with your skills, what's there to lose?"

"Alright then, what do you want to sing?"

And just like that, at the rhythm of Lucy, Baekhyun not only showed his impeccable vocal range, but he got a substitute for the first hour; and there was JongDae, on his first day of classes, with a confused course that wasn't counting to meet him until the second period.

"Hmm excuse me Mr., but we had classes with Professor Kim..."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry... wait, the teacher I'm covering for is also a Kim? Speaking of destiny! Your teacher had a problem and couldn't attend, so... you guys are stuck with me. Alright... Well, my name is Kim... JongDae and I will be your music teacher." There was silence in the classroom and the teacher felt like he could die from how quiet it was, he thought that maybe he was deaf or something, all that peace was enslaving, took a breath and swore the coach and his stupid beat to himself, then cleared his throat and continued

"Since it's my first day with you... Let's start by getting to know each other and I want you to pay close attention and take your time to answer the following question: what kind of music do you like?"

Questions like "Should we deliver it as an essay? How much time do we have to do it? What type of line spacing? Are we talking about the history of musical genres? "began to fill the classroom.

"What? No, no, no, no-he shook his head. "listen, the only thing I ask is that one by one you're gonna tell me what you like, let's forget about the theory for a moment, okay? If you want to learn music, really learn about it... Then don't drown in textbooks. You have to make it, feel it, live it. Since you know it's like life itself, let out all that is hidden inside you, charge yourself with courage and live the way you want, Jimmi Hendrix had no freaking clue about theory and the man was a genius."

"Excuse me, Mr. Kim... I have a question."

"Sure, go ahead, but hey! Mr. Kim was my father, you can call me Chen."

"Well... Professor Chen, who is Jimmi Hendrix?"

"What?! Really? Jimmi died in here and you don't know who is he? Alright, what about Janis?" no answer. "okay Ramones? Morrison? The clash? The sex pistols?" no answer. "ok, calm down Chen, it's not a moment for panic... I know! The Beatles? The Rollings? They are classics" a pair of hands shoot up at the mention of these last two. "Good! Oh, thanks to Lennon and Jagger. Ok, we have a lot of work to do children, but we can fix it, there is still salvation."

* * *

MinSeok didn't need to look around to know that he had already entered London, there was some sort of celebration on the radio with the Beatles who accompanied him for the rest of the way, for the first time in years living in the United Kingdom, he was trapped in traffic and felt like the melody of Lucy in the sky with diamonds pierced his temples.

"Ah! Enough, London makes so many beautiful things, and yet they insist on filling the minds of young people with that rock n' roll trash," he said, turning off the radio furiously. "I so don't want to hear that song ever again." He parked quickly at his assigned spot, and Oh, great! Someone had parked ridiculously close to his place and now getting out of the car was an odyssey. Whose car was it anyway? Mr. Acer resigned a week ago, "_calm down MinSeok, the day is just getting started, _he thought as he struggled to get out of the car

"Yes! I did it!." He let out at the top of his lungs once he was finally free, earning a few giggles from some students who were just arriving to class. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before heading to the front door. He was received with two voices singing, no, shouting Lucy in the sky with diamonds.

'_Oh for Vivaldi's sake!; _ Why does the misfortune had to haunt him? He could only identify one of the voices, Baekhyun... with whom he would have to deal later, the other, although familiar, he couldn't locate it. He entered the teacher's room with a headache that threatened to take control and on the verge of a breakdown courtesy of stress.

Lucky enough the voices turn quiet as soon as he entered the room. The teacher sighed in content for the magnificent silence that unfortunately, didn't last too long, courtesy of Byun. "Hey! Min, tell him I sang better, tell him, he keeps insisting that he can beat me, tell him there's no way, go ahead, and tell him!" He said clinging into the sleeve of MinSeok's beige sweater, who only sighed and turned around slowly.

"Coach Byun, this is so not a good time-"

"Xiumin?" Asked the young man standing behind Baekhyun.

"You're not only deaf but blind too? No, no, it's Professor Min-"

"Chen?" he said interrupting the coach. "Oh my God! It's been so long!" He said and ran to hug the teacher with the cat smile.

"Oh... so they know each other," Baekhyun mumbled, and after a sigh, he added more to himself than to the others. "I knew today would be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get triggered like MinSeok: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RoA0QTZ-bM
> 
> Btw, in case there's any confusion... the extra bold comments are from "the other" Baek, the narrator.


	4. JongIn in the sky with diamonds

The morning shift ended better than it started, MinSeok wanted to make up for the wasted time and stayed in the classroom correcting the assignments given, he had almost half of it when a light knock at the door took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Xiu- JongDae greeted as walking towards his desk- busy?"

"Kind of... I want to grade as much as possible, and-"

Chen took the stack of paper from his hands and gave it a look. "Hmm, so none of the teachers here eat at all or is it just you?"

"If you could just give me that back. I'd end up faster and then I could eat" he said, leaning over his desk trying to take the papers from his colleague's hands.

"Yeah, I don't think so," JongDae added smiling and pulling the stack farther away from MinSeok. "If you want them... maybe you should come and get them."

"JongDae, c' mon is enough. I have a lot of work to do!" So they chased each other around for a while throughout the classroom. Until when exhausted, MinSeok added. "Fine, you win, what do I have to do to get them back?"

The blond smiled and said, "We're gonna have lunch, but not in the teacher's room. I'm kinda scared of that Baekhyun now. I just don't understand how is that he keeps holding it for so long, it doesn't make any sense... Anyway, I promise to release my hostages after I see you eating something." he said raising his left hand while placing the right in his heart."

MinSeok sighed defeated, then smiled nodding and added. "How about the rooftop? So you get to know the place better." JongDae nodded and raised his thumbs in approval. 

As they walked through the hall Chen talked non-stop, except when he wanted to ask to what room did certain doors belonged to, MinSeok answered each question, as he remained quiet for a minute processing the new information, and then continued talking about whatever crossed his mind.

They went up to the stairs to the fifth floor and the older opened up the single door in there with his keys. "We always keep it closed, so the students won't come here to skip classes," MinSeok said and walked in.

They went completely quiet as they walked to the verge. The could watch how peaceful the school was from there. Then, Jongdae let out a scream out of nowhere startling MinSeok ."What ... what is wrong with you?! Why are you screaming like that?"

"And why not? I'm sorry," he said laughing at the other's reaction. "You should've seen your face, you... it looked as if you were gonna have a heart attack... I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said earning himself a slight punch in the stomach. "Seriously, I'm sorry. It is just that we were silent for too long. I almost thought that you were gonna confess your feelings for me or something." Now they both burst into laughter. Once they calmed down, they sit down to eat.

"Maybe I should be the one screaming now?"

"Hmm?" JongDae said coming out of his reverie.

"It's just it's unbelievable, Kim JongDae has been silent for more than 5 minutes, a memorable occasion!"

"Ha! It's just that I like to enjoy my food, so Xiu... should I call you senpai?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah! You know since you brought me to the rooftop and everything, so... are you going to tell me that you have supernatural powers or that you have secretly loved me for years? You know like in animes." And he broke into laughter one more time, earning soft slaps in his arm from the older.

"Okay, okay, no senpai's." He said calming down a little and holding the other's wrists trying to stop the slaps while holding his hands the shiny silver ring on MinSeok's ringer finger caught his eye. "You... are you married?" JongDae said in a serious tone.

"Hmm? Oh... yes, it actually happened really fast, that's why not many people know about it. It's a funny story now that I think about it. We went on a holiday trip to Taiwan and in an act of bravery I asked him to marry me right there and then, and he said yes. So we ran through several stores looking for the perfect black suit **_(Yes, they got married in black because they are not as fabulous as to wear white like my Yeol and me)_** and so it was, before thinking about anything else... we were married and is just that... If it wasn't him, who else could I spend the rest of my life with?" He said looking at Chen straight in the eye, but the latter looked away and cleared his throat.

"Yeah... I guess you're right, who else could it be?" he said and let out a short bitter laugh. "you know, it's almost time now so we should probably leave, you were already late once." he picked up his stuff and waited at the door for MinSeok.

* * *

By the end of the day, MinSeok managed to finish grading everything that was pending, so he picked up his stuff and went to the teacher's room looking for JongDae, but instead he was welcomed by Baekhyun. "Hello, Minnie so... have you already told heart-shaped smile that he'll have to feed me?"

"Heart-shaped smile? KyungSoo!" He said, hitting his forehead. "Actually, I have to go now, see you later Coach Byun"

"KyungSoo? Is he also in the country?" JongDae said as he walked into the room.

"What?! Do you also know his husband with the adorable cheeks?!" Baek said startled.

"Xiumin... did you married KyungSoo?" JongDae looked at him perplexed without moving from his spot.

"I-I really have to go. I promised I'd get home early there was... a situation, but we can catch up tomorrow, okay?" MinSeok said as he ran down the hall towards the parking lot "Damn it! How could I forget about KyungSoo? I just hope that the boy hadn't given him any trouble," he said to himself as he started the car. 

JongDae watched him getting lost in the road and then locked himself in the music room to play for hours, the notes mixed with one another in such a way that it was impossible to distinguish one melody from the other. "What are you still doing here? The poor janitor thinks there is a ghost and made me come back." Baek said approaching the piano.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." He whispered as he ran a hand across his face sighing, and added. "I'm leaving now, sorry for causing any trouble and please give my apologies to Mrs. Mary too."

"Hey, Chenshire." He stopped him by holding his arm delicately. "is everything all right? You know, the first days are always heavy, so if you need someone to talk to... it's not that I'm good at listening or at giving advice... but at least I'm very handsome and fun." He said posing. "So talk to me, okay? And now go, go, go. Mrs. Mary said she wouldn't get in here to clean up until I take the ghost out."

"Thank you, Baek, but for now, everything's fine."

"Well, If you say so, just thank God that you don't wear eyeliner or imagine the disaster on your face" he passed an arm around his shoulders. "So, have you visited a pub, already?"

* * *

On the other hand, KyungSoo was asleep on the couch with the stranger's head on his legs. How had they ended up in this situation? Well, the poor boy who just wouldn't stop moving, forced KyungSoo to take desperate measures, after all his husband trusted him to take care of the stranger, so he did the same thing he would have done if MinSeok was sick... stroked his hair until he let himself be carried away by sleepiness, but what he wasn't expecting was that he would also end up falling asleep too.

Jongin was still dazed, he hadn't opened his eyes yet and already felt how everything was spinning. Everything that happened was going back to his brain... and he didn't want to remember, he wanted to go back to that blank space in the middle of nowhere where he could be okay, and nobody had the power to hurt him. 

Then he felt something soft under his body and tried to move, his body hurt as if they had broken every single bone he had, the last thing he wanted right now was to get up, but the little common sense he had left on him forced him to open his eyes to know in what kind of terrible place he had ended. But nothing could have prepared him for the image in front of him... because there were no words to describe how beautiful this person was.

_"It's an angel, I died and now I ended up in the house of an angel... wait, shouldn't everything be full of clouds? Do they have houses and sofas in heaven, too?" _Actually, none of that was important at the moment, but it's just that he had never been before this close to such a cute person... or at least not so small and squishy.

He didn't know what to think, but even if he was actually dead. Is it really possible to end up in such a... cozy place? After everything that happened, it didn't make sense that this beautiful person could have taken him to that place. There was definitely a huge height difference... So yeah, he was definitely dead.

** _Now listen, this is a relatively normal situation if Yeol would ever found me in the same way he would also think the same of me. Except that I'm much more fabulous and delicate than KyungSoo but, I must admit that he is adorable when he is asleep and not scolding me for telling people that their outfits suck, can you believe it? Ok, enough of me... for now. _ **

The sound of an engine startled him, but since he was still disoriented... he chose to close his eyes and pretend that he was still asleep... so maybe in that way God wouldn't judge him so quickly and he wouldn't have to abandon the warmth of the angel they had designated to take care of him. 

MinSeok relaxed a bit when he saw that there were no police cars or ambulances; _"It's a good sign, I guess...", _through his head crossed a million different scenarios, but nothing prepared him for the image that received him. When he walked in the house was KyungSoo asleep with the boy resting on his lap

"Soo?" He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm? You came back early. What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock Soo, what were you doing sleeping on the sofa?"

"Seven?! Did I slept that much?" He placed a hand on the still asleep boy's head and added. "He still has a fever." He lifted his head very carefully and put it on a cushion to ran into the kitchen.

"What are you-"

"I have to change the rags and make sure that he didn't hurt himself sleeping, he was fumbling a lot," he said as he washed pieces rags and filled a new bucket with cold water. "I completely lost track of time. Are you hungry? I know it's not the best, but there's some chicken soup that I made for his lunch, grab some while I attend him, would you? You don't mind, don't you Minnie?"

MinSeok felt slightly offended by his husband's proposal, he was used to eating freshly made food by KyungSoo and not someone else's leftovers. But that little detail didn't seem to matter much to him since the younger was more focused on cleaning the sweat of the unconscious tanned man than on his expression of discomfort. But he couldn't blame him for his behavior, after all, he was the one who took that stranger to their home in the first place.

His mental bubble exploded when the boy's pained groans made an appearance. KyungSoo kneels down next to the unconscious boy. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, everything's alright..." he said and offered him a smile.

"Jongin..." -interrupted MinSeok

MinSeok crouched down next to his husband and stared at the boy, to speak with a calm tone. "Your name is JongIn, isn't it? Come on... it's okay, I know you're not asleep." Like a child that has just being discovered doing some mischief, JongIn opened one eye very slowly, afraid of the idea that the peaceful image he had recently found had vanished.

This time there was someone else next to the angel, this other person reminded him of a cat and looked at him expectantly. He sighed grimacing because his body still hurt, and gathered the courage to open both eyes really big, to try to stand up.

"Easy, easy, you don't have to hurry." The cat-man said helping him to sit up. JongIn curled on the sofa and an involuntary pout formed on his lips from how ashamed he was. MinSeok brought a hand to his forehead (which the boy followed with his eyes) checking his temperature. "His fever's still high, and-"

The boy looked around, scanning the place trying to find some sign of his whereabouts. "Right! You must be very confused right now, my name is MinSeok and this is my husband KyungSoo. I found you in the middle of the road, you were in a very bad state. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

Silence. JongIn was looking between some point on the wall and his angel (whose name has learned just now was KyungSoo) trying to find the right words, but there was nothing that he could possibly say because not even he could understand what happened.

"MinSeok, he's tired. He was being delirious until a while ago because of the temperature. He still has wounds that need attendance, could we leave the interrogation for tomorrow? He spent a whole day here and nothing had happened."

"Tomorrow?" JongIn said almost in a whisper. "No, I can't stay. Thank you, I'm sorry." He tried to get up, but it was in vain because he collapsed almost immediately.

"What? You can't leave, it's too late and your temperature hasn't dropped, Minnie?" KyungSoo said searching for his husband's eyes.

"He's right, at this time there is no way to get anywhere and you are not in the condition as to go out alone. Besides, I brought you here and I promise you that when you're ready to go, I'll take you wherever you want to, okay? Look." He said patting the couch. "It's quite comfortable, but apparently you already know that." He added with a smile that tried to be sincere, and JongIn blushed at his words.

"Today was a long day, I'm going to bed." He said stretching his arms, before heading to the stairs. "Soo?"

"In a minute, I'll check the bandages and go up."

"Fine." He went to his husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, JongIn," he added and patted the boy's shoulder.

Once in his bed, he realized that even though he was exhausted the adrenaline from events of the day threatened to keep him spinning all night.

KyungSoo, now with an awake JongIn, sit down next to him on the couch to change the bandages while the man remained silent. The brunet didn't know how to break the thick silence that settles on them since the husband of his beautiful angel left them alone. Also, since when can angels get married??? Everything was so unfair to him.

"Are you feeling better now JongIn?" His angel asked, and oh boy, he had such a soft and beautiful voice. "I won't make them too tight so that it doesn't bother you when you're asleep."

"You didn't have to bother doing this Kyung... Soo. " he was so sorry, he should've insisted more so he could leave and stop causing trouble in people's lives. He couldn't help crying for having ended up in this situation, now he would also a burden for his angel who also had to worry about the cat-man. And the worst part, was that he was being so obvious with his thoughts, that he ended up blushing when he noticed how the other looked at him.

"You don't have to worry too much for staying in here," KyungSoo said and gave him a smile. "If it is in our hands to help you, let us do it. Now you have to rest, and tomorrow you'll feel better."

JongIn felt something inside him bubbling, it was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He almost felt like hugging the shorter one. KyungSoo got up and asked the brunet to resume his position on the sofa. JongIn didn't know where to hide his face when his angel wrapped him up with a warm blanket, because as if it wasn't enough humiliation for a day, he didn't have the strength to get ready to sleep by himself.

KyungSoo said goodbye to him with a _"Sleep well JongIn"_, that floated in his head until he fell asleep hours later.


	5. Heaven

> _Your sparkling smile lets me breathe_
> 
> _I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back_
> 
> _Anyone can tell you’re my angel. I can fly as long as I’m with you_
> 
> _-Heaven -EXO_

"You can do this, it was your idea genius. Yes, I know, the plan has some flaws, but I'll be fine, right? Maybe I should've thought this better and considered the time. Don't look at me like that! Two days ago it was the best decision of your life. So stop judging me!" The sound of the alarm interrupted JongDae's monologue with the mirror. "I guess I have to leave. Stop looking so doomed or you'll scare him-" He forced a smile to the mirror. "Well... Well, very well, someone should give you an Oscar JongDae... Ok... I can do it."

He drove to work with the music loud enough as to not listen to his thoughts, after all, he was doing London a favor by giving them wonderful music... Apparently, not everyone agreed with him. After someone tapped on his window, he put the sandwich aside and put a smile on his face to greet whoever decided to interrupt his breakfast.

"Good Morning! What can I do for-" the smile faded as soon as he found out who it was. "Good morning MinSeok."

"What are you doing? Listen, Chen, some of us have already started with the classes, so could you lower it a little? And why are you eating in your car? The teacher's room is empty so there is no Baekhyun to worry about.-" JongDae didn't say another word, he simply turned off the radio and signaled to MinSeok to move before getting out of the car. "Hmm? Wait, where are you going? I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfast, I really-"

"I have to prepare for my class, MinSeok, We'll talk later."

Leaving a perplexed MinSeok behind, the music teacher made his way to the teacher's room looking for the bathroom key, once he found it, he locked himself in there for a long time giving himself light hits on the forehead against the wall.

"I HAVE TI PRIPIRE FIR MY CLASS" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" It's not Xiumin's fault that you're insane. You promised that you'd handle this in a good way." He sighed and pointed to his reflection, adding: "You're gonna apologize... Yes, you are, don't look at me like that, you know he deserves it, fine... But I'll do it later, oh, come on, I have to work, it's not because I'm a coward or something-"

"Whoever is in there is time to get out! Or should we bring some furniture so you could live happily in there?"

"I'm sorry, just a minute!" He washed his face, sighed and left the bathroom.

"Finally! Oh... Cheshire, it was you What were you doing there... Forget it, all that water is doing its work, I don't have time to tease you, now move!." Baekhyun said tearing the keys from his hand and closing the door behind him.

He was determined to apologize to his friend, so with a firm step he made his way to his friend's classroom when someone stumbled against him

"Whoops! I'm sorry! Oh, Good morning, Tae-il! What's up with that long face? Cute glasses and what is this?" He said looking closer at the teen. "You are Ziggy! So apparently someone did their homework, huh? it's great."

"You really think so, Mr. Kim?"

"Of course, I do! But it's Chen C H E N, Mr. Kim was my father."

"Well, thank you Chen... not everybody thinks the same."

"Do you wanna know a secret? David had the same problem, that's why Ziggy exists. What's the point of living without a little bit of rebellion? Now, were you in class with Professor MinSeok?"

"Oh yes, we're in the middle of class... I think I should go."

"Sure, see you in the next class," he said shaking his already ruffled hair. "And Tae-Il... about your father... don't worry too much, okay? It's gonna be okay."

"Thanks, Chen, it's good to have someone to talk to."

_'I guess it can't be now... Well, at lunch it will be'._-JongDae thought, turning on his heels for this time actually prepare for his class.

The morning continued without any issues, the music teacher started to pick up his stuff, to go in search of his colleague, because Kim JongDae wasn't a coward, okay, sure, maybe his legs were shaking a bit just by thinking about facing MinSeok, but he definitely he wasn't a coward, he would apologize for his behavior and everything would be back to nor...

"Kim JongDae, I need to talk to you." MinSeok broke into the classroom

"Oh, Hey Xiu, I was about to go look-"

"Why are you telling my students to rebel? Tae-Il violated at least 5 dress code rules, and let's not talk about his pseudo-anarchist attitude, and all thanks to what? Because "Chen" says so, do you have any idea about the amount of money their parents pay so they can receive a good education, so someone can come out of nowhere to tell them to throw everything away and become a bunch of delinquents?"

"What? What are you talking about? MinSeok For the love of God! Pseudo-anarchist attitude? Because of a little makeup? Oh, come on! You did worse things and I don't think you're a delinquent, are you? Or do I look like one to you? These children aren't people, they're robots. Is that the great education you are talking about?"

"Look, enough is enough. Clearly, we have traveled different paths in the last few years, reasoning with you is apparently impossible. You behave like a teenager JongDae with those mood swings and "robots"? They are called manners, you should try them sometime. Just keep your ideas of rebellion out of my students and let's live the rest of the year in peace, okay? Have a nice day."

"No, no, wait," JongDae said, taking him by the arm. "Listen, yes, my behavior this morning was wrong, in fact, I was about to go and apologize before you drained all your anger on me. Regarding Tae-Il... I'll check out the dress code and if what you say is true... I'll talk to him, give him a break, for now, would you? Things aren't good at home for him and that "pseudo-anarchist attitude" is his rock for now and yes MinSeok... all of this plastic life can make them into robots, you should know better."

"Whatever, can you let me go now? I have to go buy lunch." MinSeok snorted trying to free himself from the blonde's grip.

"What? Is Kyunggie too busy being gray again as to not cook?" He said finally letting him go. "Or are there troubles in paradise with the dark and perfect being?"

"What's your problem with KyungSoo?"

"I don't know what are you talking about," he said going for the door, before leaving he turned around and added. "You should hurry up MinSeok... the lines in the cafeteria are no joke."

JongDae left the classroom leaving behind a perplexed MinSeok, again... so in the teacher's room, he reprimanded himself, again _"What kind of apology was that? it really wasn't so that hard to keep quiet for a bit and take it easy, ARGHH What's wrong with you lately?"_\- he whispered.

"I think I've seen a cute and lost kitten," Baekhyun said interrupting his mantra. "So... no excursions today?"

"Baek, I'm a horrible person, so could you please not torture me for a while? I have enough with myself."

"And I'm a beautiful person... well, I just wanted to tell you where a certain art teacher is... but if you're not interested, guess I should go..."

"No, no wait!." He involuntary let out a desperate yelp, so some of the teachers turned their heads towards the duo.

"What? There's nothing to see in here, or do you need something Margareth? Well, that's what I thought. Now JongDae-shi did you wanted something?"

"Well, it's not like I'm interested in knowing where he is, but... where is he?"

"Oh, I saw him on the way to the courts just by chance... and it turns out that it's towards there where I'm heading for my next class and if by any chance... someone wanted me to take 'em maybe I could leave 'em in there..."

"Are you saying you're going to take me there?"

"Aish! It's okay, stop begging me and hurry up, all right? Before I regret it." Chen smiled enthusiastically and took something out of his backpack, and to try to keep up with Baekhyun, who kept asking him to hurry up, because although the view was great... he should try to walk next to him because he was getting late.

Upon arriving, Baek pointed to the gardens and told him that was the perfect hiding place, and maybe he was in there; then he talked about how weird MinSeok was for liking the silence so much and said goodbye to JongDae, ready to torture young souls. He searched everywhere without a trace of his colleague, he was about to give up when he heard the melody of Chopin coming out of the greenhouse

"Hey," he said sitting next to MinSeok who didn't even flinch at the presence of the musician. "Peace?" He added offering one of the snacks.

"Forget it, I..Mochis?" MinSeok's eyes filled with stars at the sight of the ball. "Where? How?"

"Eh... you can't have them until you say we're good again. " He joked taking them far away from the teacher.

"Fine, fine, you win. We're good; In fact, you're the best friend I've ever had in my entire life, now the mochis?"

"HA! Thank God you are a teacher and not an actor, here, they're all yours. There's a Korean restaurant near my place, it's from a lovely family, I could take one day if you want to, Bet you'll like it."

"It actually sounds like a great idea." He said taking one of the rice balls to his mouth. "It feels like been centuries since I ate Korean food."

"What? No way, Doesn't Mr. wannabe chef makes any?"

"Actually, Soo is a chef, but he likes to try all kinds of food and since we are in Europe... he has been trying many different dishes from this side of the world... so it has been a while since I even had some Ramen."

"Hmm, well, then... I guess you could call me at any time if you wanna go for ramen and soju, the British can say what they want of their beer, but nothing could ever even a bottle of soju!"

"I could not agree more and you know what? Why not? I guess I could call you."

They stayed in silence for a while, or rather, Xiumin was silently watching JongDae playing with a twig he found on the ground while hi was lost in a million thoughts "Stop it." Chen let out breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Stop staring... it's weird."

"I didn't know that you knew what shame was, and here I was thinking that you were all a Baekhyun... You look nice in blond, it was an interesting choice. We should probably get going now, don't you think? Work and stuff."

And for the first time, in a long time, Kim JongDae ran out of words, so he decides to frantically nod and get up as fast as he could... He had to get out of that greenhouse and get away from MinSeok for a while.

** _No, but seriously, Chen would look MAGNIFICENT in blond, I don't understand what he's waiting to dye it. Aish! If only he would just listen to me a little more, maybe he wouldn't be so single... Or maybe I could just out some bleach powder on his conditioner I MEAN LET'S RETURN TO THE STORY_ **

* * *

__ That day in the morning, KyungSoo had diligently prepared breakfast, refraining from eating with his husband to check up on JongIn's condition, he wanted to believe that his husband didn't bother a little about his action, because to be fair, he was the one who brought him home, he had to understand it, right?

After watching MinSeok's car get completely lost on the road, he entered the house intending to change his clothes to start working. JongIn was finishing eating his slices of bread, he was full of crumbs on all sides because it still cost him a bit to sit, he also had stained his face with strawberry jam.

KyungSoo pass by his side without making a sound, nor is it as if he was watching him because JongIn was absorbed in finishing his breakfast. He went into the kitchen and took a cloth napkin from the drawers and then retraced his steps and sat next to the boy, who was now more strawberries and butter than a person.

He brought the piece of cloth to the corners of the boy's lips and he jumped in surprise at the sudden touch. He really didn't see him? "...Soo What are you doing?" The poor boy was as red as their tomatoes.

"You had a stain if you needed help or napkins you could've just said it, you know?" the brunet straightened up. He was so embarrassed. "I have to go out to make sure the whole farm is okay, but I can't just leave you alone. I won't be able to hear you correctly if you call me, and I am focused on the animals." KyungSoo had realized that small and insignificant detail just now, JongIn was hurt and needed care and attention What could he do?

"There's no need for it KyungSoo, I'm fine, I think I should just leave, so you don't have any more troubles because of me. The animals need you, surely the baby cows also need you to take care of them because their mom is too busy eating grass to give them milk."

"No JongIn, you won't leave like that, you're still hurt. And what if something else happens to you? What if you faint again? No sir, you're going to stay here, MinSeok promised to take you so you'll stay here recovering and we won't talk about it anymore." KyungSoo flatly refused to throw the bronze boy into the streets again. JongIn lowered his head like a scolded child, he just wanted to stop being a burden for his Angel and his husband, he didn't expect KyungSoo to get upset.

He saw him get up from the couch and disappear upstairs... Bet he was furious with him now! Surely he was also angry for all the mess he made, but it wasn't his fault, he almost dropped his plate but he ended up saving it. He didn't have money at that time to pay for new dishes... What was he supposed to do?

His Angel came down the stairs wearing worn-out jeans and boots, he could almost imagine him wearing a straw hat and he could pass for one of those farmers who appear in movies, '_Stop it, remember that he is mad at you!'_

"Kyung-" he called him, he still didn't know what to say but he would've to improvise.

"Dress up JongIn."

"Huh?" He watched as the shortest one extended a new change of clothes, his clothes.

"I hope you don't mind. MinSeok brought your things from the car and I thought you'd feel more comfortable with something of your size, sorry for looking through your things but you should be warm if you are going to leave the house, we don't want your fever to return."

"I'm going out? Where? I mean sure, Kyung... KyungSoo, can I ask you a question? No wait, that would count as a question, a different one."

"Sure, go ahead." He was curious now.

"How old are you? I feel a little weird calling you just by your name all the time, without honorifics and stuff. You don't have to answer if it bothers you" he said as he fidgeted his hands with the intention of playing down the issue. "although I suppose you must be my Hyung, since you're already married and so, I'm not saying you look old or anything like that, actually you look very young Hyung."

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh at the entanglement that JongIn turned himself into, although he thought he was older than the boy too since he didn't look more than 24 years old. "I think you just answered yourself, Jonginnie. It's really not a big deal anyway, I've been away from Korea for so long that it even makes me feel a little weird to hear you say that to me." the brunet's expression relaxed and he smiled, it was a simple grim that didn't show the teeth, but at the same time made his face shine. "now you have to change, if I have you around me I don't think anything bad happens. I leave you to get dressed then, I'll be in the kitchen."

JongIn was now alone with a tumult of clothes, using all his strength to get up and take off his borrowed pants and put on one of his black jumpsuits. The sweater was a harder issue, it hurt to stretch his torso and his arms felt heavy and useless, it was an odyssey to be able to wear the collar of his shirt to his head so that in the end he would end up stuck by his clumsy movements.

Now he was in the middle of the room stuck with a sweater half put, wanting to cry due to the frustration of feeling useless, because his whole body hurt and it hurt him, even more, to remember how t that sweater came into his closet, how's that everything happened to him?.

"JongIn, are you ready?" then he used all the strength he had left to finish dressing in a rush, screaming in pain in the process, scaring Kyungsoo. "Did you hit? Does something hurt? Why did you scream? Should we stay inside? If you feel too bad you don't have to leave JongInnie." The bronze boy denied with his head, he could take care of himself no matter how stupid he may be, now he was even more hurt by watching his angel's concern's face, and he just feels worse than before, as if that was possible.

"Don't worry, Hyung, let's go out" and he smiled, the young farmer felt the warmth that came from the boy and ignored the need to wrap him up and let him sleep on the couch to help him get up and walk to the door.

Kyungsoo's height didn't make the task of being a human support easier, on the contrary, he almost fell with the boy when he helped him reach the edge of the porch to sit on one of the wooden steps."I have to go feed some of the animals. It'll be something quick if something happens to yell and I will come immediately," Kyungsoo said as he rolled up his sleeves. JongIn nodded and watched as his Hyung took empty buckets and began to walk to the side of the house, leaving him alone in a house in the middle of nowhere.

It was getting cold, he didn't understand how the shorter one could walk as if they were in spring, he was freezing. Everything felt so lonely without his momentary angel, that he began to think that in that way his heart would have to be with everything that had happened.

His memories made him forget almost entirely about the temperature, he began to detail the pattern of the sweater with nostalgia. As much as he tried not to think about what happened, he was in every happy memory he could possibly have, it was impossible not to miss him with every minute that passed without knowing when they would be together again.

He was so immersed in his own world that he didn't notice when that little fluffy yellow ball had walked to his feet. It was the chirping of a small tumult of birds that made him wake up.

"What the... THERE ARE SO MANY CHICKENS!"

** _Oh, they're adorable, you had to see my Yeol playing with them when we went to that interactive zoo. Those stupid little children just envied him because he looked adorable, I almost framed those photos... I deviated from the subject but I can't help it, continuing then... _ **

Kim JongIn could only forget all the evils of the world if he had little animals around, they were so tiny and he was so big! He didn't know at what point he had ended up on the floor surrounded by chicks on all sides, they had even gotten into the pockets of his sweater, they were probably cold too, so he couldn't just get them out and make them sad.

Kyungsoo had fed and cleaned all the animals on the farm, but when it was the chickens turn half the birds ran out of the chicken coop, now he had to find them before they ended up walking on the road or inside the house in one of MinSeok's shoes. He almost collapsed when he found the hens and chickens! Since when did those birds of evil come close to someone on their own? JongIn was on the floor playing and talking to the chicks while one of the hens was very comfortable sitting on his legs, while the other was curled up beside him. The worst part is the boy looked adorable, that didn't make any sense! The boy was several inches tall and bigger than him, but now he was a giant boy with a bear hood with little ears in the middle of a sea of chicks.

KyungSoo took a deep breath and approached with a bucket of corn the boy who was very focused talking to the hen... congratulating her on her babies, is it possible that he could be so innocent? He was on the verge of a heart attack because of JongIn.

"Do you want to feed the animals? " He said offering the corn to the brunet.

"Can I really do that? Thanks, Hyung!" nini was so adorable and he was about to lose his mind because he didn't understand how someone could be like that. Nini? Yes, why not, anyway it matched with the boy and his strange personality. "Just be careful, try not to make a mess Nini." then the boy gave him a smile and knew that he had liked the nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe you already know which one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLHXWhQnlgY


	6. I Was Just Trying to Help

"But Hyung, of course, I can do it! Let me do it." JongIn said by the nth time.

"I already say no JongIn. You're not making any physical work, because you haven't fully recovered yet." KyungSoo was refusing to allow the brunet to carry any boxes nor plow the ground when he could barely stand up. "And that is it, I don't want you to get hurt just because."

KyungSoo was done after repeating the same argument over and over again for almost 10 minutes, and the boy was still refusing to listen to him and kept on holding to his '_Seriously, I'm feeling better now, Hyung'_, Who does he think he's kidding? When he could barely stand up again after playing with the chickens

"But Hyung!" JongIn whined again

"No, JongIn, and you better drop it already, because I won't change my mind." The little farmer stood up from the sofa where he'd spent the last few minutes arguing with the boy and walked into the kitchen so that he could start making dinner. He'll welcome his husband with his favorite dish to make up for the last couple of days.

In the living room, JongIn kept his arms crossed over his chest while a little pout started to form on his already plump lips. He felt so much better already, so he just didn't understand why would his angel make such a big deal out of? Like, he could be of so much help! So why wouldn't he let him do it! 

What if some of the animals hurt him? What if one of those boxes he's always carrying around turned out to be way too heavy, and ended up falling in his perfectly round head? No, he couldn't let KyungSoo die crushed under fruits and vegetables! That'd be an unworthy death for his angel

It wasn't so long until the sound of a car parking outside could be heard, and KyungSoo was patiently waiting in the kitchen for their little routine to happen. MinSeok would walk in, drop his coat on the sofa, and run to the kitchen looking for him to give him a kiss, and whisper "I'm home Soo", but it didn't happen. He even considered for a minute the fact that maybe someone else broke into the house, or even worst, JongIn had decided to take his little tantrum outside. He peeks out of the kitchen just to find his husband comfortably talking to the brunet.

"MinSeok?" He looked up and found KyungSoo staring at him. "Is everything okay? I made Bibimbap."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, don't worry. I was just asking JongIn to spend a season with us."

"Really? And where is that coming from?" KyungSoo asked leaning against the door's frame.

"Well... Even though, it's more than obvious that there are still some wounds that haven't healed completely... JongIn was telling me that he doesn't really have nowhere else to go, and you know since you were saying the other day that all of this work was becoming a little too heavy for you to carry with it by yourself... I thought It'll be a good idea if he'd help you out. In that way, he gets a place to sleep, and in I won't be so worried about leaving you alone with all of this. Also, we have an extra room, so-"

"No," KyungSoo said, glaring at his husband.

"Hyung I truly didn't mean to cause any more troubles, is just that cat-m... I mean, MinSeok Hyung brought the idea, and since I'm really grateful for everything I was thinking why not? And-" Jongin was talking nonstop and really fast, so much that the words were tangling as soon as they left his mouth. KyungSoo put a hand on his shoulder hoping he'll calm down.

"JongInnie... It's okay, you're more than welcome to stay. What I mean is that we don't have "an extra room"," He emphasized glaring at the elder. "However, MinSeok and I have always talked about fixing the barn, and maybe put it up for rent it. We started with the repairs, but we were forced to drop the project. You're free to use it."

The farmer turned around and head back to the kitchen, this time followed by his husband.

"Kyungsoo-"

_"We have an extra room? _Are you serious MinSeok? Is that all that it means to you? Just an empty room?"

"KyungSoo, it's being so long, it's time for us to just let go, honey." He said holding his hands.

"Whatever," he said retreating his hands. "Could you please go set up the table? Everything's ready, and I don't want it to get cold."

"Soo..."

"Please."

In the living room, the boy was scolding himself. It's just that, he's been there for like two days or something, and spent one and a half unconscious, and now he was causing trouble already to his angel and his husband. That's why good things never happened to him, he always ruined everything. That's why he ended up in this situation, anyway.

So, that's it. He made his decision, he'll gather all his mess and take all his bad luck somewhere else, but... wait, how was he supposed to do that without any money? No, JongIn behave yourself, enough is enough. It doesn't matter, he'll figure it out. The important thing is that he was gonna stop causing trouble now because nobody deserved to be stuck with someone like him.

The cat-man took him out of his internal debate when he called him to come closer, he gathered what little strength he had left (even though he had insisted hours ago that he was perfectly fine, he was still in pain) and went looking for the voice, he thought he was prepared for everything, wouldn't cry or get hurt when they told him that it was time to leave, nope, he would thank and leave, like the big boy he is.

"Please, have a seat," MinSeok said holding the chair for him. "Soo will bring dinner real soon."

By the stairs were laying his suitcases, so yeah, it was time to leave. Well, at least he'd taste delicious food for the last time. When he sat down, what he promised himself wouldn't happen... Happened, his eyes filled with tears that he was trying to hold back unsuccessfully.

KyungSoo show up with a plate in each hand, and as soon as MinSeok stand up meaning to help him out, he shook his head an pointed to the suitcases. "I got this, why don't you take those to the barn while I finish in here?"

"To the barn?." JongIn spoke over the lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah, I mean you'll obviously sleep in here tonight since I still want to check up on you, and we'll take care of the rest in the morning." the farmer said, placing both plates on the table, and only when he was heading back to the kitchen to bring the third one, was that he noticed the teary eyes on the boy. 

"Nini, nini What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Aren't you feeling well? I knew we should've had dinner at the coffee table, it's not as if we haven't done that before."

"No, no Hyung, I'm okay." the boy said trying to hide the embarrassment plastered all over his face. "I like it here, but am I really staying?"

"What? Of course, you are! Is that why you were crying? Oh, JongInnie, we'll never do something like that, besides MinSeok's right, maybe I could use a hand, and also... Who's going to explain to the chickens that their giant friend is gone?"

** _Okay, hold on! No one is bigger than my Yeol, BUT, since chickens are so tiny I guess you could say that this JongIn may be perceived as a giant, all right, now since that one's clear, let's continue._ **

"Do you really think they're gonna miss me, Hyung? No one ever does..." added the last part in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Of course they will! Do you want to know a secret?" the taller nodded expectantly. "You're the only one they like if anyone else would've dared to get any closer to them... It'll probably end up at the hospital. Now, no more sad eyes, okay?" he said, wiping a tear that managed to escape from the boy's eyes. "I'm going to get what's left."

The farmer smile at him before getting lost into the kitchen, even though between the husbands there was a tense atmosphere during the dinner, JongIn was ridiculously excited, because at last he wouldn't feel so lost in the world.

KyungSoo tried to make some small-talk with MinSeok, he didn't want to make things awkward for their new host, and also he hated being on bad terms with his husband. But all of his efforts were completely in vain, the professor's mind was everywhere, but there. Meanwhile by his left JongIn would nod at every little thing that he said, and after every mouthful, he kept repeating how that was the best food he has ever had in his entire life

"Min? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah, of course, I was... you were saying that we need to go downtown, and get more food for the hens."

"No… I was talking about how JongInnie is apparently the only living being that those birds don't hate."

"Oh, is that so? Guess you're one lucky man, then."

"No, not really..."JongIn said in a whisper 

"MinSeok is everything okay? another rough day at work?"

"No, no, no actually is really good. You know, something really nice happened. Do you know who my new colleague is? JongDae, remember him? I think it'll be nice if the three of us could grab dinner someday, don't you think?"

"JongDae? Kim JongDae?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Isn't this a small world?"

"A little too much for my liking. I lost my appetite, I'll go set JongIn's sofa."While the shorter one made his way to the living room, the other two were staring at each other perplexed from each side of the table. MinSeok had no idea where did that came from, and neither did JongIn, because he wasn't even tired, and he could set his own sofa. When the professor finally come out of his trance went chasing after his husband, who was in the living room shaking bed sheets and tossing cushions like potatoes sacks, while muttering something unintelligible.

"Soo? Honey, is everything okay?"He said watching him from the other side of the room.

"Sorry what? No, it's fine, I guess... It was just a really long day... Will you do the dishes, right? Great! Goodnight, Minnie!." he added kissing his cheek.

_What the hell just happened?_\- he whispers to himself without moving from his spot, a noise coming from the dining room took him out of his thoughts, the brunet was trying to pick up the dishes with little success.

"Here, let me do that," Minseok said taking the dishes and putting them into a pile.

"But, MinSeok Hyung! I really wanna help, how can I be useful if I can't even do this?"

"Don't worry JongIn, this is supposed to be my one task, why don't you help me drying them instead?"

They finished washing the dishes in complete silence, MinSeok reassure the boy that KyungSoo wasn't angry because of him, in fact, he had no idea why he behaves like that, but if there was something that he knew for sure was that it had nothing to do with their new host. But, what could've possibly made him so angry? It's not like he said/did something inappropriate, and about the little conversation they had earlier... He was the one insisting on dropping the subject, so for the very first time in so many years... MinSeok had no clue about what was wrong with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-itZVX-SUkI


	7. It's Time to Begin, Isn't It?

JongIn was fumbling on the sofa, a mix between excitement and agony. Because on the bright side, he was lucky enough to find a lovely place to stay with also really lovely people, and... Wait a minute, so since he can stay... does... does that mean... He's getting more delicious food! Finally something good was happening to him, but, on the other hand, he was still worried about what could've possibly happened to his angel.

Can people actually lose their appetite just like that? Wait, what if he made him angry? No, no that can't be, the cat-man said that it has nothing to do with him... But that's what people's always saying, I mean... that's what he said, aish! that dumbass, he was even a bigger fool than JongIn, why couldn't he just tell him what was wrong? Bet he could've helped him like he always does.

He promised he'll call, and JongIn trusted him, and when he finally does everything's gonna be alright again, and they'll love each other even more, so... guess that all that he can do for now is... wait for him.

He shook his head trying to get rid of any negative thoughts, he needed to get some sleep, tomorrow will be an agitated day, and maybe his Hyung will finally let him help, he was desperate to feel useful, and at the same time he wanted to see that lovely smile again, wait, what the hell is he thinking about? He covered himself up entirely with the blanket as if in that way he'll be protected from his mind that was running wild. The only good thing about being him was that he was such a sleepyhead, and it didn't take so long until he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up with the firsts sunbeams, something unusual on the boy, but, who could blame him? He was feeling so much better already, so he finally can be useful for his angel, who by the way just came down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Hyung!" JongIn said happily.

"Good morning, nini! Did I wake you up?" JongIn shook his head and followed him to the kitchen. At least he looked more cheerful today, and that made him happy.

He took a seat on the kitchen table, and just watched as his Hyung juggled in the kitchen making breakfast; the cat-man came downstairs a little after. Kissed KyungSoo good morning, and gave JongIn a small pat on the back and said Good morning to him too.

It was weird because it wasn't an awkward scene, he could feel the warmth coming from the husbands, despite the strange moment they went through just last night, and that made him feel a little... Uncomfortable, was his angel truly okay?

The breakfast went by with a nice and cheerful talk, nothing out of the ordinary, which made the boy even more confused. He heard them said goodbyes from the kitchen while he was trying to analyze the whole situation because it didn't make any sense, did it? Perhaps he should just drop the subject, because after all its not as if he really has the right to say something or anything

"Aren't you done yet, nini? Today's going to be a busy day, I'm going to go get change so that I can show you your new home, okay? So, you finish here"

JongIn just nodded, since his mouth was still full, KyungSoo smile from how lovely he could be, and shook the boy's hair before heading out of the kitchen leaving a disoriented JongIn behind. He practically choked with what he had left of his breakfast and ran to the living room to change into something a little warmer.

They made their way to the little wooden barn that'll become the taller's home from now on, in completely silent, the undergrowth weed that claimed as it's the place reached the shortest almost to his knees, Nini was afraid of losing him in it, so he held his grip on the other's gray sweater.

"The weed grows way too fast which is why it needs to be cut down regularly, but I've been keeping my distance from this area for so long that it almost looks like a jungle now... don't worry I'll cut it for you today."

"Oh, Hyung c' mon, I can totally do it by myself!"

"I know, I know, but it'll be just for today... just so you know... you can learn how to properly do it, and you still have a lot of unpacking to do, don't worry about it nini."

Upon entering the barn, KyungSoo turn up the switcher, and when the lights turned on, he mentally thanked his husband for connecting the generator last night, he was definitely such a burst of sunshine. If you could ignore the little spider webs that were accumulating, the place was perfectly habitable, you could tell that they had worked hard for it, it only needed a couple of fixer-uppers and it would be the ideal home for the tanned boy.

There was some drywall separating the rooms, in the background, a mini-fridge, an electric stove and wooden countertops adorned the space.

"Okay, so... Welcome to your new home JongInnie; the little room by the left is the bathroom, it's not much, but is just that I'm not so good with the whole remodeling stuff."

"Hyung, Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Mostly, yeah, Minnie was supposed to take care of the decorations once everything was ready, but... we had to abandon the project, so... I guess that's going to be your job now, nini."

"Woah! So KyungSoo Hyung is not only a kitchen genius, a magnificent nurse but also an excellent builder, you truly can do it all Hyung, listen, I promise that all the other houses are gonna be so jealous of how pretty the barn is gonna be." The farmer blushed a little at the boy's sweet words, so he just nodded, and asked him to wait for him while he goes looking for some cleaning items.

Now JongIn couldn't stop imagining his angel with a yellow safety helmet, and a tool's belt, so he started to hum almost inaudibly '_KyungSoo the builder, can we fix it? KyungSoo the builder, Yes, we can!'_

"Did you said something, nini?" The farmer asked him once he returned with the cleaning items.

"No! I mean, no, I didn't say anything Hyung, and I wasn't singing either... Here, let me help you!"

** _Aww, he's like a giant baby, it's like my Yeol when he watches cartoons in the morning, he pretends that he doesn't know that I can see him singing all the intros. I mean, I couldn't help but tease him when I found him watching Clifford while he was wearing his red pajamas, I almost die from the cuteness overload, when he tried to defend himself... Oh yeah, right as if you don't like me to talk about my Yeollie, envy is a horrible thing, so let's continue then..._ **

JongIn snatched the cleaning products out of his Hyung's hands and run to leave them on one of the wooden countertops, grabbed a dustpan and ran away from the boy as if he had been caught in the middle of his little concert... but it's just that he couldn't help it. Someone had to sing about his exploits as a builder.

In the middle of his escape plan, the brunet opened a door that took him inside to what he assumed was the main room... unless the hens also had a holiday home inside the barn. He looked for the switch to turn on the light and when the place lit up, he screamed when he saw a spider coming down to greet him from its web on the roof.

"AHHHHH HELP IS TOO BIG!" Nini said before accidentally sending it to fly off his hand when he turned around. "OH GOD IT TOUCH ME, IT TOUCH ME NOW I'LL BE LIKE SPIDERMAN, I DON'T WANT TO BE SPIDERMAN!"

KyungSoo dropped the broom when he heard the boy's scream and was sure something must have fallen on him, until he heard how he was crying about being a superhero with tights, so he decided to look out for the poor boy who was probably collapsing by now. When he finally found him, he was on the floor playing with a stuffed teddy bear as if nothing had happened.

How is it even possible that the boy found a teddy bear in that dumpster? He was just like a kid, he felt as if all his cuteness could kill him. But then he remembered where that teddy bear had come from, and now he just wanted to cry. It was in there where his husband had announced the best news of his life... and then everything went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really cool one by Imagine Dragons: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg


	8. A Little More of You - Flashback

It had been three months already since they'd left Korea and moved to the middle of nowhere because of his husband's wonderful idea. MinSeok would do crazy things for his favorite boy, but he'll regret that sooner rather than later. 

They had just graduated from their respective careers, so he just couldn't say no to KyungSoo when he arrived happily at their shared apartment with a job offer in the other side of the world, because after all, that has been the boy's dream since he could remember.

So after accepting his new job at a prestigious restaurant, they had to start from scratch, and by the first month, everything felt like a bowl of cherries, they managed to buy a beautiful house at the outskirts of the city where they could enjoy of the place's peace and a hot cup of coffee in the morning.

They lived their marriage as if they were the happiest people in the whole world. They'd leave together for work every morning, and when the sun set, MinSeok would wait for his husband outside of the restaurant to pick him up.

Despite all the problems KyungSoo faced in his new job, such as the constant yelling and mistreatment of the head chef and all his colleagues' jokes for being a foreigner who didn't perfectly master the language, he'd still smil and enjoy the fact that he was able to do what he loved. As for MinSeok, he was delighted with his profession as a teacher, he adored the children and every time some of his students raised their hands to intervene in classes, he felt as if it was the happiest moment of his life. 

As time went by, MinSeok started to notice how KyungSoo's schedule in the restaurant got more complicated. His husband confessed to him that after a critic, in a turn of fate, tried one of his dishes and received a positive review, his bosses wanted to start exploiting all of his "Asian potential" forcing him to prepare absolutely no-Asian food.

Do KyungSoo was officially making a name for himself in one of the world's most prestigious restaurants, so he considered the almost slavering schedules in front of the kitchen, just a small price to pay to become a renowned chef. His shift started to collide with MinSeok's schedules, there were times where the teacher would have to wait until midnight and some other in which the youngest would've to take a cab because he was leaving at really late hours.

One morning, MinSeok surprised his husband with a brand new car, it was a small coffee Ford Escot, so in that way, he wouldn't have to worry about his way back home. KyungSoo appreciated his husband's support, even tho their quality time together was almost not existing now, so that lightened the load that he was carrying on his shoulders.

* * *

A year or so already passed by the time MinSeok accepted that he was starting to feel lonely in his own home. KyungSoo got a promotion, and he was charmed with every child that walked by his classroom, but not even all those happy moments could've filled the void that was growing in his chest.

He began to see his husband only at dawn when he arrived from work to collapse on the bed that they were supposed to share, the affectionate moments between them had been reduced to alarming levels and now, he could only cuddle him once he was already asleep.

On mornings they'd meet sometimes. Whenever MinSeok went to the kitchen he'd see his husband getting ready to head out. He'd watch him run everywhere with his coat on as he made breakfast trying to make up for his absence.

So the days went by and KyungSoo still didn't notice Xiumin's dull state. He was exhausted with everything he had to do and couldn't find the time to rest and cuddle with his husband. One day after hours of serving fish, he decided that it was time for a well-deserved vacation since he'd only leave those four walls to go home and sleep.

The next week MinSeok was surprised when he woke up and saw his husband comfortably sleeping next to him wrapped under the blankets. He panicked for a minute, Had his husband fallen asleep? KyungSoo was skipping work? "KyungSoo honey, wake up." MinSeok said shaking the little ball of sheets next to him. "KyungSoo, love, you're late for work, you have to wake up."

The latter turned around with the blanket wrapped up to his nose and frowned at his husband. It was his first day-off in a year, and he had the wonderful idea of wake him up. KyungSoo sighed, and open up his arms to the man next to him, who was still staring curiously at him, wondering if he was really his husband laying peacefully on their bed.

"I'm on vacation Minnie. Now please stop talking, and just come here," he said patting the space next to him. "let's sleep some more, and then I'll drive you to work."

MinSeok practically jumped into his husband's arms and cuddled, and kissed him all over until it was time to get up to work. He was so happy that he could finally have some time with his KyungSoo, that he'd show up to work every day with a smile tattoed on his face.

Their mornings were full of laughter and furtive kisses, MinSeok could find out everything that his husband went through in his job. The singularities of each of his colleagues who no longer treated him as a stranger, and the plans that he had to open up his own restaurant once he gathers enough money. They enjoyed KyungSoo's two weeks of vacations at it's fullest. To the point that they felt as if they could make up for all the time lost now that they were together again. 

Perhaps it was the absence of the youngest or his inevitable love for children, which made him think about taking a new step with his husband. MinSeok was looking forward to having a child with KyungSoo. He wasn't sure if this was too fast for them, but he'd been fantasizing about a little child, making him company in the afternoons, running to look after him when he was afraid, sharing important moments whenever the three of them would go out.

So, two days before KyungSoo had to go back to his work, MinSeok asked him out on a dinner. He was really nervous about what he was about to say, but something inside told him that if he held onto hope, the other one would say yes. 

After dinner, and Soo's comments about the meat was lacking in seasoning, MinSeok ordered two glasses of wine. He took a sip from the cup and then intertwined their fingers over the table with a soft smile.

"Soo, remember when we got here? Everything was totally unknown to us, we had nothing and every day we thought about getting on the first flight to Korea, now we are a stable couple that managed to survive everything that represented moving to another country, we are together, happy and we're a team despite everything." KyungSoo listened attentively to every word that came from his lips and smiled, he took another drink before placing his other hand on top of the other's. ·I can't imagine my life at this moment without you being in it, KyungSoo, despite all the difficult moments that may come from now on I want to be able to overcome them by your side."

"Minnie I... you're not thinking about asking me to marry you, again, are you?"

"No, KyungSoo, I'm not." their soft laughter lightened the moment and then he took the strength that he needed to continue. "What I'm trying to say is that my life by your side is something wonderful, and it makes me very happy, and to be able to live each stage of life with you since we were young is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Forming a home with you was a dream come true, and to form a family by your side... I would be the happiest person in the world." MinSeok took a deep breath before letting it all out. "Let's have a son KyungSoo." 

KyungSoo would never forget that moment, they both cried happily when they decided to start a family together, no matter how difficult it'd all become, or the new expenses they would have to keep another little person, he was happy, and felt like nothing in the world could destroy his smile.

Ever since MinSeok announced that he was already processing all the papers they needed. KyungSoo will go to work with a smile every day thinking that at some point his kitchen would make his little one happy.

MinSeok was more radiant than ever, and Professor Byun would bother him saying that he looked like a cat every time he showed his teeth. His class' children seemed to be more attentive now. They'd even made comments like "oh you look very happy Professor Kim", "something good must have happened to him", while some of his students kept saying that they expected to have a boyfriend with such a nice smile as his.

Everything seemed so surreal that when, two weeks later, an envelope arrived with the approval to be able to adopt, he swore that he was dreaming. Now he'd have to surprise his husband, so for the first time in a long time, he thanked KyungSoo for arriving late at night. As soon as he left the school Xiumin ran to the first toy store he found and bought the biggest and nicest teddy bear they had. Then he bought a thick baby blue ribbon, paint, and a brush.

He drove home and as soon as he arrived he began to prepare everything. When the clock read 11 o'clock at night, MinSeok was in his room waiting for Kyung-Soo, who arrived a half-hour later. It was a surprise for the chef to find his husband up at that hour, but for the kiss he gave him when he got up and went in his direction, he would swear that everything was a hallucination of his produced by the fatigue of the day.

"Did something happened, Minnie? You have to get up early tomorrow." KyungSoo said as he cupped his husband's cheek.

"I have a surprise for you." MinSeok guided the shorter one out of the house, and together they walked to the barn that was in a kind of remodeling, a project that the chef decided to start in his little free time. When they entered everything was illuminated, MinSeok had been in charge of finishing placing the missing bulbs, so he could see a bear with a bow around his neck sitting on a chair.

"What are we doing here? I couldn't finish with the fixes, it was very little time for something so ambitious MinSeok."

"Well" He said looking around, "I brought you here, to remind you that we have to hurry with some things. This for example, after all, we will be without guest room very soon Soo."

"I know, but I still don't understand why we have to talk about this at this time, you could've just told me inside the house as well."

"Yes, but this was here", he said taking the bear and handing it to KyungSoo, who stared at the bear, trying to understand why was his husband acting so weird.

"I know it's cute, but you have to take off the ribbon Soo." He did as he's told, and then he saw that the ribbon had something written on it, when he read it, he felt tears clouding his vision, and he had to look for MinSeok to confirm that he wasn't wrong. To tell him that they really had the power to adopt their son. He felt MinSeok's arms embracing him and he knew that everything was real, that finally, they'd be parents.

A week later they had decided to go to an orphanage in the capital, where they would meet the little boy who would go home with them and give him life by their side.

After decorating their son's new room and buying all the children's furniture they found bear-shaped, they decided to take a few days off to go for their little one. All the children in the place were affectionate and attentive with their visit, Kyung-Soo knew that if it were for his husband he would adopt them all, it was very complicated to decide, but by the end of the afternoon, they had fallen in love at first sight with little Mark. He was a 3-year-old with chubby cheeks like MinSeok, had a lovely smile and a mop of brown hair that made him look adorable.

MinSeok and KyungSoo signed the adoption papers, and together with their little boy, they returned home. Mark was delighted with everything in his room, with the large patio where he could play and with his new parents. Kyung-Soo stayed at home two days after Mark's arrival, he enjoyed making breakfast for his son and cleaning his face after he ended up full of honey or rice.

MinSeok wouldn't stop taking pictures of him or playing with him when he came home from work, he also boasted about him at school and imagined how would be when his baby had to start going to school. After a month, little Mark started to get sick, MinSeok who spent more time with him, was starting to get worried, maybe the change from the city to the countryside had caused cough in the little one, it was something normal, but he went to the pharmacy anyway, looking for medicines.

The weeks continued to pass and Mark hadn't stopped coughing, it started to happen less frequently, but that didn't make MinSeok feel any better. After talking to Kyung-Soo, they decided to take him to the nearest hospital. Mark spent his first night in the hospital. 

After being discharged the next morning, the doctor told them that it was a minor infection and that he had to maintain some treatment until he started to feel better. Kyung-Soo spent sleepless nights watching his little one sleep, he was afraid to see him lying on a stretcher again. It was a month since that doctor's visit and Mark was better now, smiled every day, enjoyed going to work with Xiumin and sleeping on his arms.

A few days later a heavy rain made Mark got a cold, he sneezed a lot and ran to his parent's bed to find shelter. MinSeok slept hugging his son until Kyung-Soo arrived and joined them, thinking how much his baby seemed to get sick.

"Children gets sick all the time, calm down KyungSoo, he'll be fine." A week later when MinSeok was chopping vegetables for dinner, he heard Mark's cry coming from the room. He ran to his son and found him with his little hands full of blood as well as his nose, all the alerts in his brain were activated and he took Mark to the ER.

After they checked his son, MinSeok called KyungSoo. When the youngest arrived, he found Xiumin sitting in front of his son's room looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What happened? MinSeok, Is there something wrong with Mark? Why do you have that face? Answer me! Knock it off with the damn suspense." KyungSoo was upset, usually, his husband wouldn't make any fuss about anything, and was better prepared to face things than anyone else, but now he was quiet and that only made him imagine the worst.

"Mark had his face and hands covered in blood when I found him... I brought him as fast as I could, but he kept crying. The doctors already checked him, but all they said was that they needed to do more tests. " He looked at his husband and noticed the tension in his body, his words were hurting him but KyungSoo needed to know. "They don't know for how long he'll be hospitalized. He's asleep but I'm not strong enough to see him right now, I am so scared for our baby." the tears cut him down, and KyungSoo reached out to hug him.

Mark spent a week in the hospital, he had started to cough again, and the bleeding from his nose had become more constant. MinSeok and KyungSoo feelings were on the edge, they slept in the hospital and watched their baby getting paler as the days passed, the cheerful child they had brought home was now bedridden with an intravenous in his tiny hand. 

One day the doctor and two nurses entered the room, MinSeok was singing to his son and stopped when he saw them. The man asked MinSeok to talk to him for a minute and he tried not to imagine the worst.

"...'cancer'... Our baby has cancer." And then the professor's whole world collapsed. He cried as if there was no tomorrow because maybe his son wouldn't make it to the next day.

When KyungSoo arrived at his son's room he couldn't help but break down in tears again, he had to be strong for the three of them and he couldn't do it, so immediately his husband knew that everything was bad.

Remembering how he would cling to Mark's body who was sleeping because of his new treatment, criying quietly trying not to wake his son up, as he just couldn't understand how could everything be so unfair, his baby didn't deserve that, he shouldn't have to suffer, he deserved to grow like a normal child, fall in love, give him headaches and then have a family.

Three weeks later Mark couldn't return to his parent's arms, the decease of the baby broke something in their marriage and took a significant part of them.

They blamed themselves for months about who's fault was it, they argued over KyungSoo's apparent lack of interest throughout, MinSeok yelled at him that he could never understand his pain because he was never by his side. KyungSoo cried helplessly when he reminded him that everything had been his idea, and after months of fights and tears, KyungSoo quit his job and locked himself in his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sENM2wA_FTg


	9. Empty

"Hyung? Are you okay? KyungSoo you're crying." JongIn said worriedly.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Oh... I... I mean, Hyung I'm so sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to... I mean, it was just here so I thought, that maybe since nobody was using it I could just... I don't know I just... I... I'm sorry, Hyung. You can keep it." JongIn said offering the bear.

"It's okay JongIn, don't worry. It's all dirty, and it shouldn't be here, that's all."

"KyungSoo Hyung... I'm truly sorry I shouldn't take it without asking for permission."

"It's not... It's not that. It's just... It shouldn't be here."

The shorter wiped the tears that kept streaming down his face, but it was pointless. He couldn't make them stop, so he chose to leave the barn for a while, and by the time he entered the house, it became almost impossible for him to see anything. His whole body was trembling, his chest hurt a lot, and he couldn't breathe properly. It's been years since the last time he felt that way, but when it did, MinSeok was always there for him, but... Where was he now?

He locked himself upon the room he ignored for so long, and cried his heart out, until someone calling out for him practically force him to get back to his senses.

In the living room, JongIn was fidgeting with his hand while nervously bouncing on his spot as he softly called for KyungSoo, kinda because he was really sorry about what happened, and kinda because he wasn't sure whether he'll still want to be there or not.

"Why do I always have to be so dumb and clumsy? I mean, duh, JongIn he'd obviously get mad if you touched his stuff, nobody likes that. How's that I'm always ruining everything?" he said to himself slightly slapping his forehead.

Upstairs, the farmer washed his face and took a deep breath. "Is not his fault, how was he supposed to know anyway? Just calm down KyungSoo, remember your promise." he reminded himself, and after one last look into the bedroom... He finally decided what should he do with all that stuff.

"Nini! Could you please come upstairs?" he said with a still raspy voice.

"Great, I knew I'll get in trouble for this, why are you like this? He's the best Hyung I've ever meet, and here I come making a mess, as usual, maybe my sisters were telling the truth, and they actually drop me when I was a baby, because It doesn't make any sense that I'm always like this." He mumbled heading for the stairs.

KyungSoo was facing back taking something out of the room when he found him.

"Okay, so... I guess you'll need some furniture, don't you think? I mean the sofa bed is kind of nice, and so are the counters, but you'll need something to decorate, so... what do you think?"

"Furniture?"

"Yeah, I know, I know they're a little childish, but you can always put some paint on it or something, maybe some-"

"No, no, that's not what I mean, they're perfect, I love bears! My sisters used to say that I looked like one when I was a kid."

"So you have sisters, nini?"

"Yep! They can be really annoying sometimes because they keep treating me like a baby... and I'm not a baby." and he pouted puffing his cheeks. "What about you, Hyung? Have any siblings?"

A heavy silence surrounded them, and then the farmer offers him a smile and shook his head. "Come on, let's take this to the barn, we've lost so much time already, and you won't like to sleep in there with all those spiders." The boy widened his eyes and nodded. He almost turned into Spiderman, and he was so not ready for great responsibility.

"Let me help you to take them out."

"No, it's okay, I think that's all you're going to need for now, if you think there's something else you may need, please let me now, and I'll see what I can do, okay?." He locked the door, and he lifted one of the corners of the dresser and motioned JongIn to hold the other.  
They spent the whole morning, and part of the afternoon, trying to turn the brunet's new refugee into a cozy place. KyungSoo brought the lunch, and they ate sitting at the entrance of the barn with a now, more cheerful JongIn, who wouldn't stop praising the shorter's cooking skills, which made him blush instantly as much as the tomatoes he completely forgot to harvest today.

Once they returned to the work, everything was filled with laughter courtesy of nini's non existence home keeper skills, the eldest was simply fascinated by the boy's agility to get stuck everywhere, and become a victim of spiders, was a kind of an animal whisperer because it didn't make any sense that every single breathing thing, including the insects, were straight for him, but, to the misfortune of the poor things, JongIn didn't have an iota of acceptance for them.  
Whenever something would jump on him, he'd just shake them off screaming, while KyungSoo tried to calm him down to take it off him, and once it touches the floor, he'd look at it apologetically, and will apologize for hurting it, because it wasn't entirely his fault, it's just that they have way too many eyes that are staring at him, and to many little legs that felt weird on his skin.

The farmer kept looking at him it was like looking to a child, it was nini the little giant who was already jumping around as if he had never been hurt, how could anyone hurt so much someone so adorable and innocent? It was just so unfair that the world was this awful all the time.  
"Hyung... I can't believe it."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I fixed something up all by myself! I mean, not all by myself, you helped me a lot, but... We did it! And what's even more important I didn't break anything! Now I've got a place to stay, and it's beautiful!" JongIn admired the barn that he could now call home ( even if it was just for a while) with great joy, he finally built and didn't destroy something.

KyungSoo couldn't erase the contagious smile from his face. It's just that seeing him that happy after whatever happened to him before MinSeok found him, was filling his heart with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySrsdn6QQRY


	10. Stay

> Before the dark night traps me in, don’t leave me.
> 
> Do you still love me? If you feel the same, don’t leave today
> 
> Don’t ask why it has to be you, just stay with me
> 
> -Stay - BlackPink

The week was almost over, and if anyone would ask the lovers at the back of the village, what was the weirdest thing that had happened to them in their entire lives... They'll definitely choose that week. It was an emotional rollercoaster, but little did they know that the feelings shaker had just started.

But, today was a special day for both of them, so it was time to leave the wild week behind, KyungSoo apologized to JongIn because he wasn't going to be able to help him out for the rest of the day in the farm, the boy simply smile to him in return, and reassured him that it was going to be okay, because, at the end of the day, that's the main reason why he stayed, so that he could help him out, so he pushed him out, and once he was in the house, he threatened him with lock him up if he tried to come out to work... So the farmer just sighed, and stayed inside.

It was the couple's anniversary, and in his eagerness to remind MinSeok how much he loved him, and also make it up to him for being so absent for him that week; he dedicated to cleaning and decorating the house, he took out candles, perfectly pale tablecloths, the crockery they received from his parents, a set of silver cutlery, crystal cups... he wanted everything to be worthy of his beautiful husband, and when he gave it one last look, and It seemed as if everything was in order, he locked himself in the kitchen.

This time he'd surpass himself, he'll make a feast to celebrate; He started by preparing a cheese board and a magnificent freshly made carpaccio that'd go perfectly with the Merlot that was cooling in the bucket; while the seafood boiled in a pot, he washed the strawberries diligently for the Eton mess cheesecake filled with creamy mascarpone, topped with meringues and strawberries _"I have to save a piece for nini, I bet he loves it"_

Since they've already skipped some letters, he chose to drop the idea of choosing a movie, bet they'll find something else to do, he was so excited that almost didn't notice that he was finally done with everything.

JongIn was dying, well not literally... He was just really tired, also he still didn't understand how his little Hyung could do all of that by himself, he laid down on the bed, and swore that there was absolutely nothing in this world that could force him to move until tomorrow, he'd sleep so much that he'll probably wouldn't wake up for the next 10 years... or that was the plan until a cellphone ringing murdered all of his peace.

He growled, and stand up trying to find the goddam thing, _"That's weird... my Hyung never leaves his stuff around"_ he thought to search for the source of the sound that didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Oh great! I'm so tired, that I've finally lost my mind." He said, and then resumed his position on the bed, and when he was about to close his eyes... the ringing was back. "I can't believe it! I already searched everywhere, and doesn't even sound like my hyung's cellphone- Why is my suitcase ringing? Suitcases shouldn't ring- Oh wait!" He let out when the realization finally hit him. "FINALLY! It has to be him! It has to be him!" he repeated frenetically while throwing everything out of the suitcase, and when he found it... Took a deep breath trying to calm down before picking up.

"Hello?"

_"JongIn?"_ He held his breath, and bit his lip, trying to stay calm, but he couldn't help jumping excitedly.

"Yeah, obviously or are you giving out cellphones to everyone now?" He could hear a soft chuckle from the other side and nearly died imagining him. He missed him so much!

_"Did I make you wait too long?"_

"What? No... I mean, I didn't even notice all those five days, two hours, and 30 minutes, before the last time we talk, like seriously, I didn't notice them at all." Another chuckled, and Gosh! JongIn loved him so much it hurts.

_"Alright, Mr. patient, are you busy tonight? Think we could meet?"_

"Geez! Dunno, let me think about it... Okay! Fine! Lucky you, I'm free tonight, Where?"

_"I'll pick you up near my hotel, remember how to get there?" JongIn froze for a moment victim of his memories._

_"Baby Bear... Are you there?"_

He cleared his throat, before speaking again. "Yes... yes, I remember it, and also... How many times do I've to tell you to stop calling me that!"

"But you are a baby bear, so... I meet you in an hour?"

"Ehm... How about two? I think I'm a little far..."

"Fine, I'll give you some time so you can dress all nice for me, just don't take too long, and let me know when you're around here."

"That's not it! Is just... I'm really far from there, see ya then... I lov-" The line was cut from the other side and the words died in the air,_ "stupid cellphones,"_ he thought looking at the device with furrowed eyebrows, but Who cares? At last, they were finally meeting again.

"Oh God! We're finally meeting again!" He ran to the mirror to look at how bad he was. "Oh no... I can't meet him like this! I'm a mess." He ran over to the bathroom, and showered as fast as he could, and then managed to find something decent really quick while jumping around. He passed his hands through his hair desperately trying to remove the stupid bang from his eyes... but it was pointless, they wouldn't move.

He finally gave up, and ran over to the house's porch, and stumbled with the cat-man.

"Woah! JongIn, calm down, Where are you going? Is there something wrong? Is KyungSoo okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Hyung's okay, it's just that... I really have to get to London as soon as possible." 

He ran to the road and it was then that he realized that he had no idea where he was in the world, he turned on his heels and clung onto MinSeok's sleeve. "MinSeok Hyung... I've got a really important question to ask."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Where's London? I mean... How do I get to London from here?"

"What do you mean by-RIGHT! I brought you while you were still unconscious," he said and turned to open the passenger's door. "Get in, I'll take you to Oxford so that you can take a train, and tell you where the bus stop, so you can come and go as you please. However, when you return you can call me and I can go to pick you up, it's a long way back to the house."

"Fine, but we gotta hurry Hyung... I mean, sure, thanks MinSeok Hyung."

JongIn handed him the cellphone so he could save his number and started to move uneasily on the seat imprisoned by excitement. When they arrived at Oxford, Xiumin pointed to the bus station that he should take to get back to the Cotswolds where he'll pick him up. Jongin turned around to thank him hurriedly and ran out of the car leaving Minseok behind thinking_ "What a weird boy"_ as he made his way back to the house. 

Upon entering, he was greeted with an exquisite mixture of smells courtesy of his husband's kitchen, hung up his coat, and sat on the sofa reclining his head on the back; he was exhausted, although ever since he has Chen as colleague his days went by a lot faster now, since he finds his company quite pleasant, but he always had to say something that left him thoughtful for the rest of the afternoon, and he didn't want to think, he wanted to forget.

_"Chen, you can't just live life in such a reckless way."_

_"But it is the only way to live it, otherwise it is an odyssey to be an artist."_

_"Art just like life requires discipline."_

_"But that's not it, the human spirit lives on creativity and dies in conformity and routine, and you know it's true, as much as reading is fun you'll never know how sweet honey can be until you taste it. Living from point A to B won't take you anywhere."_

_"Ok, fine, I'll give you this one, but that doesn't mean you're going to go around telling my students that manners don't make sense."_

_"We both know, that's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about lies."_

_"What do you mean by lies?"_

_"This place Xiu, is a fraud, and the thing with pretty lies is that they hide the most horrible truths do you really think it's good to live in a bubble?"_

The conversation was still running circles in his head, but JongDae didn't understand, no one did, I mean, it's not like he's hiding something, but Chen has never had to feel like- The arms wrapping delicately around his neck pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Welcome home, Minnie," KyungSoo whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Dinner's ready, What're you doing on the sofa?" He offered him a hand to stand up.

"I was just... resting. How was everything in here?" He asked passing an arm by the other's shoulders.

"Oh, you know, nothing out of the ordinary, not so quiet, since JongIn is here, but he's adapting really fast, so it's a lot easier now."

"See? I told you it was a good idea, now you can have some extra free time."

"Fine, fine, you were right, but hey! I was the one who approved it, anyway," he said, offering him a glass of wine

MinSeok brought the glass to his lips without really touching the liquid."Merlot?"

"Perceptive as always, it goes so well with everything, and also it's delicious, so Why not?" He said and gave him a smile, that one that used to make his heart goes wild. "Now, as I bring out the main dish, you shall proceed to try the carpaccio."

"Let me help you."

"No, no, I'll do everything for today." he placed his hands on the latter's shoulders, taking him back to his seat, and after giving them a light squeeze went back to the kitchen.

The teacher obediently stayed in his place and tried the entrances giving a sip to his glass, well his husband definitely knew how to combine a wine, but it was a very expensive one, and even when the money wasn't really a problem a Merlot was something excessive for a simple dinner _"what's KyungSoo thinking?"_

"So, Mister Kim, allow me to present to you today's specialty" He said, placing the plates in front of his husband. "for the main dish Crab Stuffed Whitefish, and as a for the side dish... we have an avocado-strawberries salad with honey vinaigrette, I hope you'll enjoy your meal, and shall you have any further request, please don't doubt to ask, it turns out, that I know the head-chef quite well," he said holding back a giggle.

"Thanks, Soo, it looks delicious, but... To what do we owe all of this?"

"Minnie, today's a special occasion, remember? So don't worry about it," he said, taking a seat, and after a sip to his glass added. "Happy anniversary, honey."

MinSeok turned very serious, and stared at his plate _What's KyungSoo thinking? "_Happy anniversary? Are you serious? So, that's all that this day means to you?"

"You forgot again, but it's okay. I understand, this week was completely insane, and-"

"So, if we're celebrating again... Does that mean that we are finally back to normal, isn't it?" He said and took a mouthful.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's just, since you know Kyung, we're having a lovely dinner, celebrating our anniversary just like any other couple, we got someone to look after the farm again, so... does that mean...That you're finally going back to work? We should probably get the car back so that JongIn can use the truck-"

"MinSeok." KyungSoo cut him out griping at the table. "I don't have to get back to anywhere, because my job is right here, so please, let's just stop."

"Really? And why does Chef Delacroix keeps saying that you're free to get back whenever you like? Did you know that he called yesterday, again? He was begging me to convince you to put an end on this madness that took you out of his kitchen... I wanted to tell him to fuck off, but since everything is back to normal, maybe you should call him back."

"Enough, I don't have to get back to anywhere my job, my home, my life, are all in this house, and that is it."

"So you are willing to play the anniversary today, but you're not ready to start taking your life back?"

"Listen, I'm really trying to move on, and make things right. How can't you see it MinSeok? I'm giving my all so we can be a normal marriage, and now you decide that you have the right to tell me what to do with my life?"

"See, that's the problem KyungSoo, that this, this is not just your life, it's ours. You're not the only one who made sacrifices for us, you're not the only one wanting us to work it out, or Did you suddenly forgot the reason why we're here? Do you realize, that I can teach anywhere, literally anywhere and that the only reason why I'm here in the middle of nowhere is because of you, and only you?"

'Alright, then I'm sorry I stole your life."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I love you, okay? With all my soul, I do, I really do... And I don't regret the fact that I followed you here, but you can't just lock yourself in here KyungSoo, don't you see it? The guilt is killing me, whenever I get home and find out that you've spent the whole day in here, alone, with all those memories... I'm constantly worried about in what state will I find you the next time I get home, because what if I come home too late? I love you, and it kills me to see how you consume yourself, it's as if the only thing that kept you alive was the kitchen and you don't have it any longer, and it's all because of me, because of my absurd idea-"

"Okay, that's enough. It was my decision to stay here, I like to be here with my memories. He was with you all the time, you were his father, I was the stranger who would only show up to sleep, and now he's gone, and this is everything I have, and you're wrong if you think that I'll let this go because of some stupid placebo."

"A placebo... and what would you call the dinner KyungSoo? We both know there's nothing to celebrate, today's his anniversary too. You know that, don't you? On my way here I stopped by his grave, have you ever been there? No. Because you want to live out of illusions, all I ever wanted from today was-"

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be normal." KyungSoo interrupted him and ran upstairs.

He locked himself in their bedroom and sat on the floor crying... But it wasn't just torn, it was happening again. He was hyperventilating and felt as if everything was spinning, he was so dazed, his chest hurt a lot. He wanted to vomit, he felt like dying.

"KyungSoo... open the door. KyungSoo please, let's talk."

He was curled in a corner next to the window. He was hoping for MinSeok to come in, and sit down next to him, hold him really tight, and promised him that everything was going to be alright, that it was okay if he wanted to stay at home, that he was glad he finally wore the shirt he got him for his birthday, and maybe he'd said that he looked good on it, and then they'll bring up the dessert, and they'll eat it straight from the tray, and they'd laugh, and everything was going to be okay again. But it didn't happen, none of it.

MinSeok rested his forehead on the door and took a deep breath, he turned around, and leaning on it whispered."This has to stop." 

From the second floor, KyungSoo heard him starting the car's engine _"please, don't"_, he straightened up a little and look out the window, begging _"please, please, just stay, Minnie please, don't leave, the door wasn't locked, Why didn't you get in? Please don't go"_. And the last thing he saw, before breaking down in tears was the silver car getting lost on the road.

_"I'm sorry MinSeok, I'm truly am, it was me, it's all my fault, please, please forgive me"_ the room began to become suffocating, there were too many stories in there, he had to get out of there, but where?

He went for a walk on the farm, without direction he was really tired, he was still trembling and beginning to hiccup from crying so much, the barn had the lights off _"Is he asleep already?"_

He tried to dry his face without so much success and went in."Nini?" His voice was barely a whisper and he was already hoarse, there was no response.

When he turned the light he found it completely empty, the boy really did a great job, even changed the color of the walls, it looked like another place. He wasn't trembling anymore, but the tears wouldn't stop, he sat on the edge of the bed and fall asleep crying.

JongIn decided not to call the cat-man for the ride back home, he wanted to walk, everything was dark, cold and lonely, just like his heart. It was too cold actually, but he was convinced, that may be in that way nobody would notice that he was crying, he was so cold that his tears would surely freeze, although the only thing he wanted to be frozen was his heart, because perhaps, if that happened nobody would hurt him anymore.

It was supposed that if he walked, he'd get tired, and if he is tired he can't think, but yet, there he's tormented by the events of the night.


	11. Untitled

> Please, just once more
> 
> If I could see you again
> 
> I don’t care if I lose my everything
> 
> I wish I could meet you in my dreams
> 
> And love you again
> 
> Just like this.
> 
> G-Dragon - Untitled,2014

He was afraid to get too close to the hotel, but he did it anyway, Why? Because of him, if he asked him to jump out of a cliff he'd do it gladly, it's just that whenever they're together everything feels just right, so he took out his phone and called him, while the line was ringing, he could feel everything inside him twisting, all the waiting was making him anxious, _"Why can't he hurry up and pick up?!" _

_"Baby bear?"_ The sound of his voice made him smile.

"I already told you to stop calling me that!"

_"Well, if you don't like it... then why are you smiling so brightly?"_

"What? How did you know- I mean, I wasn't smiling..."

_"Yeah, right! Nice coat, by the way._" he looked everywhere for any trace of him, and then covered the phone with his scarf. _"To your right, love, the black Bentley."_

"Really? The mysterious black car with the windows closed? How do I know it's yours, and not from a human organ seller?"

From the back seat, a young man with milky skin opened the window, his perfect raven hair was styled to the side, and oh boy! JongIn could've died. _"Human organ sellers don't look this good, babe," _he said and gave him a smile. _"Now, hurry up, and come here, you must be really cold."_

JongIn crossed the street running, and the boy opened up the door for him. "Did you missed me that much, as to risk your life running all over the street?"

"What? Pff! No, it's just... I was cold, Where are we going?"

"Oh, babe, I'll take you to the stars if you want to." the black-haired said and planted a kiss on the other's hand.

"Sehun, stop it! Seriously, Where to? I can't come back late." he said between giggles.

"What? Magic's over at 12 Ninirella? Don't worry, it won't be too far, and... we won't be too long either."

"No, you dumbass, my place's really far."

"Aren't you the cutest? Gosh, I missed you!" Sehun said kissing his cheek and nuzzled at his neck. He smelled so good, he did miss him.

The car only rolled about two long blocks, and then entered one of the most luxurious streets in all of London, before giving the last turn, Sehun told to the driver. "You don't have to get in, you can leave us near the entrance."

"As you please, Mister, Oh." the brunet held back a giggle. Even after all this time, he still found it funny how people talked to his Sehunnie because, at the end of the day, he was just a boy, not some "mister", or "sir", or Jongin's favorite, " young master".

They stopped near a white tall gate, the driver opened up the door for his "master", who instantly turned around offering a hand to the brunet next to him.

Even though he knew that he wasn't always entirely welcome to Sehun's family, all the people who worked there always seemed to like him, so now he simply didn't understand the despicable look they got from the driver. "Hunnie, Where are we?"

"This, my sweet Jongin, are the Kensington Gardens."

"It looks like a palace, are you sure that we can be here? Won't the queen come out to chop off our heads?"

Sehun chuckled, that was one of the reasons why he liked JongIn, besides being ridiculously hot, and cute at the same time, he was always saying the weirdest stuff. "Alright Baby bear, first of all, they don't chop heads off anymore, second of all this used to be one of the royal gardens, but now is open to the public, and I thought that you'll like to come to a pretty place."

They walked for a while, holding hands, stealing some pecks, and talking about whatever they felt like it. Everything was so perfect with the last traces of light washing over them, that Jongin almost felt like he was walking on sunshine... but that was of course until they reached the arches of trees, Sehun returned to his serious expression, the one JongIn hadn't seen in a long time. "Hunnie, is everything okay?"

"Ehm... Let's take a seat, should we? There's something that I need to tell you."

The worried look on JongIn's face broke his heart, Sehun loved him, he really did and didn't want to cause him any pain... His baby bear. "What's with that face? Is someone dying?" He said, trying to ease the worry, and pinched the boy's cheek.

"Hey! Stop, don't do that." the brunet said pouting. "And what do I know! You're the one who went all serious out of nowhere... Hunnie, we're fine, aren't we?

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" the brunet rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the blush. "I'm sorry I left Korea without telling you, it's just you know how my family is, and everything happened so fast."

"It's okay, I found you anyway."

"And I'm glad you did. I thought I'll never see your pretty face again, and I almost lost my mind, this job is just... It's exhausting, you know?"

"To be fair, you lost it a while ago," he said, pushing the latter's forehead. "So, Master Oh it's now a businessman, huh?"

"Yeah, business... Actually, that's the main reason why I wanted to talk to you, Jongin, babe, you know how much I love you, right? And you understand how complicated my world is, and you also know that sometimes I've to do some... things."

"Hun," he said, giving him a smile, and then placed a hand on his cheek. "It's gonna be alright, whatever it is, we'll go through it together, you don't have to carry with the world on your shoulder, when I said that'll go to the end of the world with you, I mean it."

Sehun frowned, God! He didn't want to say it, Why did he have to come and find him, how's that he even knew where to look? It's just... It wasn't fair, he loved him too much as to do this, the brunet passed his arms around the latter's waist, placed his head on his neck and stayed in there for a while.

"It's just... You won't like this kind of business." the boy straightened up and looked at him. "JongIn I... my family... we need to create this alliance, and." he took out a cream-colored envelope from his coat's pocket and handed it to him.

The boy looked at him confused, and opened up the envelope, inside there was a letter with the same tone, and beautiful black handwriting, that he read out loud. "Oh Sehun and Lu Han have the pleasure to invite you to their... You're getting married?! Sehun What the hell? If this is supposed to be a joke it's not funny..."

"I know, I know, but listen at the end of the day... It's just, it's business, and that's all, I swear! I don't want this either, I hate this as much as you do babe, but I couldn't let my mother just have another marriage it's not fair, and Siwon Hyung said that we really could use this alliance, and I've to look over my family's welfare."

"Your family's welfare? Sehun this is ridiculous, it doesn't make any sense. It's.. you, you promised that." the tears were burning in his face, and the words were dying due to the lump on his throat.

"Kai, Kai, baby bear, look at me.-He said holding his hand."

"Sehun don't touch me."

"Please, I hate this as much as you do, and I know, I know, I'm a coward, but I can't hurt my family like that, nini please."

"Don't you dare to call me that again. It's him, isn't him? The guy from the other night? Is he the one you're marrying? Does he knows that you don't want this?"

"Kai... It's... He is not important, babe, please."

"Sehun I've got to go home, I'm really far."

"Let me take you there, I don't want you to be all by yourself at this time, especially not like this, baby bear, please... Don't leave like this, I truly missed you, and I didn't mean..."

"You're engaged Sehun, you shouldn't be with other people at this hour. I know the way back, don't worry."

"Stupid Sehun, I didn't even like him that much" JongIn whispered wiping out the tears. "Aish! Is it that these stupid tears, won't ever stop? How's that everything happens to me?"

JongIn abandoned the place feeling the tears running down his face, his vision was all blurry now, the stupid tears made him stumble against every living thing on those stupid ugly gardens, the beauty of the flowers and the bright grass looked dead to him now, just like his heart after that encounter.

He doesn't know exactly when he arrived at the bus stop, all he knows is that he left Sehun talking alone in the middle of London, and now because of him, it seemed that he was going to flood the whole country if he didn't stop his crying. A very nice old lady who was two seats in front of the brunet handed him an embroidered handkerchief and told him that the boys as handsome as him, didn't deserve to be made to cry.

JongIn cried his heart out 'till the last bus stop, and get down in the middle of nowhere. Now, he was completely lost, and everything was dark, he just wanted to lay down in the middle of the road, and wait until the universe took pity on his sad existence, and turned everything into a nightmare from which he'd wake up, and would hug Sehun so tight that he'll never let him go again. 

More tears threatening to come out again, he was tired of everything around him looking so perfect and bright.

So, JongIn, started walking in the opposite direction from where the bus had disappeared, his legs hurt from running, his feet were swollen inside those stupid fancy shoes he decided to wear, he was cold and the darkness didn't relax him at all, it almost felt like no matter how much he walked, he wasn't getting anywhere. 

If he lifted his face to wipe away the tears that were escaping him, all he could see was the starry night that reminded him of how miserable his existence was. "Why couldn't I shine for Sehun as the stars do for me?"JongIn felt his whole world falling apart, and he couldn't help but start crying again.

When he finally saw the farm he tried to calm down, he did not want his Hyung to see him like that. The man-cat car was no longer in its place "Have they go out?" He circled the house and made his way to the barn.

"What the... I didn't leave the lights on... Did I?"

He opened up the door, afraid of whatever could've been inside, he peeks through the door before going in... It was empty "That's weird", and then, his sadness was replaced by anger. "Stupid Sehun, with his handsome, perfect self, and his stupid smile, and his stupid face, and his stupid...OH CRAP! I smell like his cologne, How's that everything happens to me? I don't want anything from him... The jacket. Where's the stupid jacket?" He searched frenetically for it. "I don't want his stupid jacket, either, I've to give it back to him, Where the hell is it?"

He ran over to this bed, to search in there, and a little ball of blankets surprised him. "What? Who the hell is that?" as he approached the bed saw KyungSoo, who still had his face flushed "Hyung? What is Hyung doing here?"

The farmer was deep asleep, and he looked so peaceful, that JongIn felt all warm inside, it was as if all the ugly, cold, feeling inside him was all gone in a blink of an eye. He'll worry about the stupid Sehun's stupid jacket in the morning, he didn't want to wake up his angel.

He turned off the lights and laid next to him, it was a long, and exhausting day, mental, and physically, so it didn't take so long until he fell asleep.

* * *

MinSeok drove aimlessly and didn't seem to care, he just wanted to get away for a while and nothing else, he just couldn't believe his husband's immature attitude, How hard could it be to behave like a rational adult and fix things instead of locking himself in?

He arrived in London without even knowing what to do or where to go, he sat watching the people go by, and decided to go up with the last group of tourists to the London Eye, but it wasn't the best idea, he felt ridiculously lonely in that place so full o people, and for the first time the silence seemed deafening.

He tried going to a pub, but the energy of the drunks who sang at the top of his lungs wasn't a good option either, so now he was in the middle of the street considering simply returning home, and then Lucy on the radio gave him an idea, he was convinced that it was a good one and that there were no reasons not to do it.

"Isn't it past your bedtime already, old man?" said a mocking voice from the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nope, it's okay, I was just... wasting time, and listen is not that I'm complaining or something, but to what hat do I own the call?"

"It's... it's the soju and ramen offer still available?"

"Yeah. Always. Where are you right now?"

"London. Near the Big Ben, send me the address, and I'll be there in... maybe...20 minutes?"

"Probably sooner, so... you'll have to wait for me a little."

"Sure, no problem."

They hang off, and MinSeok drove to the received location. Chen lived in a pretty nice neighborhood; a square connected the three buildings with preserved stone facades, it was beautifully illuminated by lanterns with flowering vines, people talked, there was even a grandfather who taught his grandchildren how to play chess.

He felt so at ease, waiting for his friend was quite light, the weather seemed to cooperate as well, because it wasn't as cold as usual he liked to be there, sitting on the bench it was as if nothing had happened; He was so comfortable that he didn't notice JongDae sitting next to him with his hands in the pockets of the black bomber.

"Are you staying here to freeze or can we go now?"

"How long have you been there for?"

"Long enough to know that you don't want the ramen, but just the soju."

"So, you're mind reader now, huh? It's nice here, I like it, How did you find this place?"

"It was a friend's recommendation. I like it too, it's kinda peaceful, and nope... I'm not a mind reader, but I kinda wish I was. Can you imagine how useful that would be? I could beat you on any debate without you even saying a word... But, seriously let's go now I'm freezing."

They entered a little restaurant located in the lower part of one of the buildings, and just like Chen said, it was a warm and picturesque place; a kind lady welcomed them by offering them a table.

They brought them an order of Samgyeopsal, and two bottles of soju; JongDae ate as if there was no tomorrow when he finally took a break, he noticed that (unfortunately) he was right, he hated being right about that.

His friend hadn't touched the meat at all, he just kept sipping from his bottle, and was lost at some point in the space, to his misfortune, JongDae has never known how to deal with feelings, and especially not other people's! So he just said the first dumb thing that occurred to him, he knew he would open gates of hell but he needed to get Xiumin out of wherever he was.

"The other day I was talking to Baekhyun and we both agreed that Mozart's only good for one thing... putting people to sleep."

"Okay, I don't know what's wrong with coach Byun, but... Did you fell, and hit your head when you were a baby or something? That's just stupid, What is wrong with you? Mozart was deaf, and was still a better musician than any of this postmodern so-called artists could ever dream of."

Bingo! he thought as the older one continued raging against society, and when his face turned red, he took a piece of meat and made him eat it, he laughed so much at his friend's surprised face that his abdomen began to ache.

"No, seriously, What's wrong with you?" MinSeok said, before chewing the meat.

"It's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you could've warned me, I nearly choked."

"Well, that's a wonderful way to die, don't you think? But, in my defense, it was your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"Well.-He motioned asking for another two bottles.- You were entering the third dimension Xiu, you could've at least pretend that you like my company."

"What are you talking about? Has your last neuron finally died? I like being with you, it's nice... It feels natural"

"Okay, you seriously need to stop talking like that, What if I fall for you?"

Xiumin laughed at the comment and added. "Yes as if that could happen. The rebellious, sensitive and mysterious Kim JongDae in love that's something that everyone wants to see."

"Rebel, sensitive, and mysterious? What the hell?" he laughed out loud, "See? I told you that you shouldn't stay in the cold for so long. Now you've lost it."

"I'm not the who said it, but every single person you rejected in Seoul or have you forgotten already? Oh, Chen Oppa, please, please accept my feelings! Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't feel such things." he said imitating his friend. "Oh... Oppa is so cold!"

"Of course not! Stop it, as if you would accept anyone either back then."

"But I didn't tell people that 'I couldn't feel such things' What the hell, man? What? Are you like a robot or something?"

"I could... I mean, I would've been the best design ever, one of a kind. The top seller robot worldwide! The Chen-Bot." He said, making robot-like sounds

"And the hype would only last for three days because you don't have a silence button."

"What? Who'd wanna silence my wonderful self?"

"Oh, oh, trust me, "Chenshire" I could make a list."

"Oh no... Baek told you about it?"

"He has told every single soul that you're a liar, and your name it's not JongDae, but Chen, and also that you got a little smiling issue, so that makes you... Chenshire, Do you know that he's been chasing all the teachers around, just to explain the nickname to them?"

"Baek can be a little... Too much, sometimes, but he's actually really nice. I can't believe you've been working there for so long, and you've barely talked to him."

** _Yes, I mean, What's wrong with Xiumin, how dares he to ignore my wonderful self? I just don't understand why can't he pay attention to me, I mean, I'm the best thing that has ever happened to him... Alright then, let's keep reading._ **

"I don't know, actually it's kind of surprising that he likes you, he's quite selective."

"The hell are you talking about? Everybody likes me."

"Yeah, I could make a list of that one too."

"Impossible," JongDae said dramatically.

"What do you mean by impossible? Do you remember the brunch at my parents' house that you were not allowed to go to but you break in any way and called the guests third-rate snobs? Or how did you tell them that 90% of their weight was in their ego and that their faces were not the only plastic thing in their lives? There were about 25 people, that's a good place to start the list."

JongDae laughed at the memory."Okay, okay, I'll give you that but, in my defense... You were the one who called and helped me get in, because you were bored with your suit, and you had the brilliant idea of forgetting the juice in the mimosas, so I'm sorry to inform you that you're the wicked mind behind all that."

They started to clean the tables because it was almost time to close, Xiumin stopped laughing and his face darkened.

"Do we really have to go now? I was having such a good time." MinSeok whined.

The blond swore he might die at that moment because of the puppy eyes on MinSeok's face, he could've asked him to rob a bank and take the hat from the queen, and he would run to do it gladly, he'd jump from the tip of Big Ben, swim at that hour; all for those eyes, so he said something stupid. "We can go to my place, let me ask for a couple of bottles, and we can go."

And then, MinSeok said something even more stupid. "Alright, it sounds wonderful."

The temperature had dropped considerably which didn't go unnoticed by either of them, while Chen finished paying and thanked for the food, Xiumin hopped outside trying not to freeze. 

When he left the place, the musician felt that he was going to explode from cuteness overload, between the little dance and the enormous coat the other was wearing, he looked much younger.

He looked a lot like the last time he saw him in Seoul. Yep, definitely, Xiumin was going to kill him.

"What are you doing? Hurry up, I'm freezing." Said the older one, taking his arm and dragging him out of the place.

"Okay, okay, someone had to pay, don't you think?"

Xiumin smiled at him and put an arm around him, and Chen almost had a heart attack, almost. When he was about to collapse, Xiumin simply took one of the soju bottles and let him go, leaving him completely paralyzed.

He walked a bit until he realized that he had no idea where he was going when he turned around, Chen still hasn't moved from his place, so he smiled and ran towards him. "So, Where is it?"

"What? Where's what?"

"Your house, you dumb, you said that we were heading there."

"Oh, yeah... right, my house... We're going to my house."

The loft was small and spacious, two classic Gibson rested near the window, there were books scattered throughout the place; It smelled of freshly cut wood, everything was adorned with thick sheets of oak, the ceiling, the columns, the floor, gave the impression of being in the middle of the forest. 

On the right, the kitchen stretched across the room to the spiral staircase that led to a semi-flat surrounded by a beautiful mahogany-colored railing, where only one bed of the same material as the whole house, rested, one of the walls above the bed had been converted into an improvised bookshelf; the only sofa was in front of the small fireplace

"Just, give me a second," Chen said, running to move the brushes and paintings that occupied the sofa. "Now, make yourself at home, Min."

"Even tho, you're a huge mess, and it almost looks like a hurricane went by... It's a cozy, and beautiful place. You're really lucky, Cotswolds is nice, but it's a little too much sometimes, London on the other hand... Have some beautiful hidden places, and you found one of those, here's to your wonderful look." He said raising his bottle to take a sip and then flopped down resting his head on the sofa.

"Yeah right, good luck... The only good thing in my life is that I've met some really wonderful people, and that's all."

"Well, guess we could be the Kims again, the bad luck Kims, what do you think?"

"And we get drunk from Fridays to Saturdays?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What? Xiu," he said examining his eyes.-Are you drunk? No way! What ever happened to your alcohol resistance?

"What? Nope, I'm not drunk... I think... I mean, I only had... like 3 bottles of soju, and... four? No, wait! Like... maybe... I think I only had like six glasses of wine, it's not thaaaat much, I mean it's not my fault, it's just that, everything feels like a good idea if you're with me JongDae-shi, You know what?! We should totally have some kimchi, let's make some! No, wait! Let's go out to make fun of the lovebirds' tourist! Or... Let's go to one of those nasty, noisy bars that you love so much."

"Yeah... I don't think so, I don't feel like getting in trouble tonight, stop making such irrational decisions."

"'Stip miking sich irritionil dicisions'" What? Are you me, now? Wait! Am I really that boring, all the time? Can't believe it, How's that you're with me all the time, then? I'm so fucking boring."

"You're not boring Xiumin, look I can give you some Kimchi, but everything else is out of discussion."

"Fine." he said whining, and took another sip."Hey, Chen... Thanks."

"What for? This Kimchi has been in my refrigerator for a few days and is better when shared."

"No, no, no. I mean, for not asking, and simply being my friend, it's just you know, you helped me to have a good time, and to feel better without any crying. you're the best Chen."

"I know," he said giving him a bowl

"This is the best kimchi I've ever had in my entire life, and you are also the best person I've ever meet in my entire life."

"Xiu, it's getting late. I think it's time to go home, now, I'll drive you. Kyung.." he sighed, before continuing."KyungSoo must be worried about you."

"KyungSoo? Please, don't talk to me about that KyungSoo, he doesn't give two shits about me. Chen, Chen, please, please, don't take there now, would you?" he said clinging to the latter's arm as if his life depended on it."I promised I won't ask you to go out this late, again."

"What am I going to do with you, Xiumin? Fine, but let's stop with the soju, should we? We can save it for another day." He said, taking the bottle from the other's hands.

"But it's delicious, but okay, okay, I'll do whatever you say, you know why?"

JongDae remained silence putting the bottles in the fridge.

"Cheeeen, I asked you something," he whined, pouting and holding the air on his cheeks, and oh boy he was going to kill him

"No Xiu, I dunno why."

"Do you really want to know?"

JongDae closed the fridge's door and sat next to his friend."Yes Min, I do, Why?"

**"**Well, because I love you, dummy, I really do." he said hugging him, and nuzzling his face on his chest."Why couldn't you love me too, Dae? Huh? Why can't you love me like I love you? I just wanted to be loved you know?"

The lump in his throat was too big as to talk '_How could Xiumin just say that as if it didn't mean anything?'_ Is it that he can't see that his whole world was spinning around him?

"Okay, Xiumin, it's enough now. You've no idea what are you talking about, it's time to go to bed."He stoodup and went upstairs looking for a pillow, and some blankets.

"Of course I do! Why does everyone's always ignoring what I feel?"

"Xiu, you're drunk, it's time to sleep now, I'm tired."

JongDae went back upstairs and lowered the folding walls completely from the railings to the staircase, it made it look like a wooden box, and inside, JongDae was laying down on the bed holding the tears "How could he speak so lightly?" If he knew, if only he knew. That night the memories did not let him sleep a bit.


	12. Forever or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a self-harming scene. Not really graphic, but just wanted to let you know.

JongIn woke up from a deep sleep caused by the crying, his head hurt a lot and he felt that his eyes were too swollen to open them, it's not like he wanted to see how awful de looked because of the stupid Sehun, anyway. The brunet shuffled in his bed trying to go back to sleep until the horrible migraine will finally be gone, and clung more to the ball of heat that was in his arms, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to sleep alone.

On the other hand, KyungSoo was completely awake, and also in complete shock for the past half of an hour, he thought his head was going to explode because of the whole situation. How did the other boy end up hugging him? Have they slept like that? Was it wrong to admit that Nini was quite comfortable, and his cologne smelled really good? NOPE, HE WASN'T HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, NOT AT ALL, HE WAS COMPLETELY FINE!

JongIn just kept pushing himself to KyungSoo's body as if he was a pillow or something. He even had a leg over the shorter as he pressed him against his chest. The farmer freeze on the spot, he wasn't ready for this kind of situation, he wasn't even sure how did this happened or why wasn't he getting up, and running away making a scandal.

It's just that you know, this is JongIn we're talking about, sweet giant Nini, who loved playing with chickens, and wanted to put sweaters on each of them. He couldn't just push him away and run, especially because he was way bigger than him and he could barely move underneath him.

So, KyungSoo spent almost ten minutes in complete silence, just listening to the boy's soft breathing, and the little sounds he let out whenever he shuffles. How's that he got into this situation? After everything that happened, he just wanted to talk to the boy, and maybe distract a little from how awful his life was, with the brunet's adorable reactions... So why don't do it now?

The farmer managed to push him away enough as to lift up his head, JongIn was sleeping so peacefully, almost as if he wasn't there invading his personal space, and stalking him in silence. Nini smelled really good. His eyes were all swollen, and his tiny nose was all red... Was he crying? What happened that made him cry?

KyungSoo freed one of his arms so he could fix JongIn's hair, he moved some messy strands from his forehead exposing the haggard young man's face, how dare them to make him cry that much? No one desereved Nini's tears.

The farmer's caresses made JongIn hug him tighter, hiding his face in KyungSoo's neck and letting out a "please, tell me this is all a dream". To say that he was surprised wouldn't be enough. "JongInnie? What happened? Nini, are you awake?" he was shocked by JongIn's blurt that he needed to know what was wrong with him. He couldn't just stay, and watch him suffer in silence. "Nini, Jonginnie wake up."

The brunet slowly opened his eyes meeting the other's, and when he finally got back to his senses... shock bathed over him when he realized that he had his angel on his arms. Oh God, he used his angel as a pillow... And oh crap, he slept with KyungSoo, now MinSeok Hyung would kick him out of the farm, and make him go back to the lonely road, and now he'd die because of some animal... or a serial killer, and then he'll become a character on one of those creepy detective's books talking about his death...

"Nini are you okay? Why were you crying?" KyungSoo asked him worriedly now.

"I- I wasn't crying Hyung..." _Oh please, God, please tell me I didn't make a scene, I beg you! I promise I'll stop ruining everything, but please, I just wanted to sleep, I truly didn't mean to used Soo as a pillow._

"JongIn, your eyes are all swollen, please don't lie to me, I just want to help." KyungSoo placed his hands softly on his face, just like many times Sehun did before promising him the stars and then breaking his heart.

"Hyung. I- Seriously, it's nothing, it's okay." his voice cracked and he could feel the tears coming back again. There was a tickling sensation in his eyes, and he knew that if his Hyung kept treating him so gently, he'll definitely break again.

KyungSoo wanted to keep going with that conversation until he realized the situation he was in now that JongIn was awake, he felt like everything was starting to be out of place, they were still embracing sharing a kind of intimate moment that shouldn't have existed to begin with. The farmer moved away quickly from the other's body, feeling some kind of emptiness forming in his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"JongIn, I'm so sorry about this, I shouldn't have to get in here in the first place, I'm really, really sorry about this, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with my questions so early."

"No, no Hyung, it's okay, you don't have to apologize... I'm sorry I used you as a pillow." he wanted to die right here, right now. It was all his fault, he should've slept on the floor or something.

"No, Nini, we allowed you to live here, you don't have to apologize, it was my mistake for coming into your bed in the first place."

"But, Hyung, listen-" The discussion lasted long enough as for both of them to forget where they wanted to go with it, none could stop making absurd excuses to escape from that moment, and almost thanked heaven when JongIn's stomach growled cutting the conversation.

The brunet wanted to hide his face, and then die of embarrassment in some dark corner, Will he ever stop embarrassing himself in front of his Hyung?

"Do you want to go grab some breakfast, JongIn? I'll cook whatever you want." KyungSoo asked hoping that the other would accept, so that he could finally leave that place.

JongIn simply nodded and followed the shorter into the house. Once they were in, he couldn't help to lock his gaze on his Hyung's back. He saw him move with such grace all over the kitchen, it almost looked like he was dancing, while he was cooking. He was simply mesmerized. 

After cooking for so long for someone who wasn't his husband, he had forgotten how it felt to receive compliments from others about his dishes, that's why with every "is delicious Hyung", "this is the best food in the world" and "you are my favorite chef KyungSoo Hyung" he'd blush really hard, how can he just compliment him that much after the way they had woken up?

He was so used to his cooking, that he forgot how was it in other's eyes. JongIn, devoured everything that was on his plate and even had to contained himself from asking for more, he'd notice how his little angel was somewhat uncomfortable with the whole morning business, so he decided to stay quiet, and refrained from ruining everything, again.

But, nini just couldn't stand the silence, he wanted to speak freely again with his Hyung as if nothing ever happened. How's that he made everything so wrong?

"Hyung, would you mind if I help you out today? I think there's too much to do as to do it all by yourself..."

"Sure nini, why not? I'll come out in a while, just try not to get hurt, okay?"

The brunet left the house, praying that his angel's long face would soon pass, it looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Then, he walked to the barn to change clothes, it's not like his sweater could support the work of the farm the chicks would thank him for the warmth but no, he'll play with them later, now he needed to repay everything that his Hyung has done for him.

He put on an old flannel shirt, a pair of brown boots, and an overall he found while he was cleaning the barn. JongIn fed the chickens of the farm, cleaned the henhouse and the place where the cows were kept, fed the pigs and cleaned their hovel. When he finished with the animals, he went to collect and separate them in boxes, all the strawberries, and vegetables that his Hyung had previously collected.

He separated radishes, carrots, tomatoes, onions and some green stuff that he'd never seen before in small boxes, and loadded the truck, so they could sell them in the village, later.

He was tired and bathed in sweat for all the effort he had made, but now, his little angel could go out in the afternoon to sell and work quietly. He smiled when he realized that he had finally done something right, he just had to carry everything and tell KyungSoo, and he could sit down to rest.

Then, his pink bubble exploded when he realized how dirty he looked, the animals had made a mess with his shirt if only the pigs hadn't wanted to get so close to him... now, what would he do with that shirt full of mud of dubious origin? 

Nini decided to go to one of the ends of the house, where a tap was available to rinse the shirt. The brunet took off the shirt, and threw into a bucket filled with water, after adjusting again the overall to hide part of his body, he bent down and rubbed the shirt with the hope of recovering his clothes again, something that It wasn't as easy as he thought. 

He spent about half an hour rubbing the poor shirt and in the end, he gave up and decided that he would then borrow his Hyung's washing machine.

JongIn, got up from the floor and cleaned his face with clean water from the tap, ran his hands through the fine chestnut strands of hair, removing the dirt and sweat produced by heavy work. He stretched his body, freeing himself of the pain of the uncomfortable position from earlier, feeling his neck, arms and legs lighter than before after hearing the sound.

On the other hand, KyungSoo was in front of one of the kitchen windows, static as if he was a statue. The little farmer had decided to sleep a little longer, this time in his bed, and when he woke up he had decided to go down to grab a glass of water to quench his thirst, of course, he wasn't expecting to end up with a drier throat than before.

He had witnessed the whole scene JongIn set up outside the house, and yes, JongIn because that boy was definitely not the boy who loved chicks and warm sweaters.

Was that really the boy who has been living all that time in his house? He was totally surprised by the boy's body! 

You could see how worked his arms were, his face looked more manly with that jawline and marked features, that natural light had the pleasure of illuminating. The overall that he was wearing, allowed him to see his broad shoulders, defined clavicles and part of his chest and a marked abdomen sculpted by hours of exercise.

** _And of course KyungSoo was checking out the man, even if he was a married man, but C'mon! Can you imagine someone like that actually existing? If I wasn't so happy with my Chanyeollie, and I was KyungSoo, I couldn't wait any longer, and would be all over him by now, but! We're not talking about me... yet_ **

He knew, that he should look away from the brunet, but it was impossible to do, until the boy voluntarily left his field of vision, what the hell was all that? Why couldn't he stop watching JongIn? He had to accept that the brunet had nothing to be ashamed of, but how could he begin to walk half-naked around the farm, as if that didn't affect anyone.

It had been so long since he had felt that sensation, the so-called butterflies in his stomach, the pressure in his chest, and the lump in his throat, that he didn't know if it was the routine of seeing his husband or because it was the first time he checked someone out in that way.

No, no, he had to remove all those thoughts from his head, he was a married man! He couldn't go through life seeing another man's body as if that was okay, MinSeok wouldn't have succumbed so easily, he would have looked away, his Minnie wouldn't allow any thought to making him doubt about him, MinSeok wouldn't... MinSeok wasn't there...he had left him alone, again.

And there he was, thinking about how handsome JongIn was, and completely forgetting about the little issue that was surrounding his marriage.

KyungSoo decided to take a seat in one of the dining room chairs, he was sure he would start having an attack if he didn't relax, he had to stop for a moment, and try to relax, but just couldn't, he felt like it was impossible.

He was an awful husband, everything that was going on was his fault, he should've spent more time at home, if he would've spent more time with MinSeok, maybe this wouldn't be happening, his Minnie wouldn't walk away whenever they dah a fight, they'd be a happy couple, that'll support each other, there wouldn't be any space to doubt about their feelings, and he wouldn't be amazed by someone other than MinSeok.

KyungSoo felt that he was beginning to fall into an abyss and the person who should have taken his hand to save him was not at his side. His nervous sweaty hands clung to the glass of water that rested on the table as if that could stop that wave of thoughts sweeping through his existence. 

The negative thoughts weren't stopping, and KyungSoo could feel that he was drowning with the passing of the minutes, his breathing was agitated, and he felt that he was sweating so much. The pressure that exerted on the glass intensified to the point where it broke, and the little pieces of glass were stuck in his palms, but the farmer, who was still immersed in his thoughts, didn't notice the amount of blood that had stained the table, until JongIn's voice woke him up from the trance.

"Hyung guess wh...HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE." the boy ran over to him and held his hands softly. "Hyung, your hands... y-you stuck all the pieces of glass, does it hurts a lot? I need to get something to get them out, Hyung, where's the first aid kit?"

But KyungSoo didn't know how to answer, no one was supposed to see him like that, in that pathetic state of which he was ashamed. JongIn kept talking to him, asking if he was okay if he could hear him, but he couldn't pronounce the words he needed. Everything felt too blurry. He saw Jongin running back into the hall, heard several doors being open and close, and after ten minutes, he saw the brunet enter with the emergency kit in his hands.

JongIn took a pincer from the box and delicately took KyungSoo's hands, took out one by one the pieces of glass that had been stuck in his skin, disinfected the wounds and bandaged them. KyungSoo, who remained silent the whole time, felt tears come to his eyes and threatened to leave at any moment, Nini didn't deserve to look so worried about someone like him, MinSeok didn't deserve to be stuck with a marriage at his side, he was a bad person who hurt everyone.

Then the monster took control over him and he broke into tears, scaring JongIn who thought he had hurt him when he treated him.

"Hyung sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you more, I really wanted to help and-"

"No... No nini is not about you. I am a bad person, I am a horrible person."

The brunet approached the shorter and hugged him, he didn't know what else to do so that his sweet angel would stop suffering at that moment. He ran his hands through the other's hair, cleaned the tears that kept coming out of his eyes, told him that everything would be fine, but nothing seem to work. "KyungSoo, just tell me what's going on, Did I do something wrong? Please Hyung, stop crying."

"No JongIn, no. You don't understand I... I did something horrible JongIn, I ruined MinSeok's life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXey0ChVsSg


	13. Breath - Flashback

KyungSoo moved to Seoul when he was only six years old, and now he wasn't just all alone in a new town, new house, new school, but also he'll be in a superior class with a bunch of older kids. He could feel the anxiety creeping inside him. He was going to be the weird kid that no one wants to talk to because he's a know-it-all that skipped a year.

"Mommy, mommy, please! Can I just stay at home? I promise I 'll be good. I can learn by myself, if you want to I can help you at work, but pleaaaase, school no." he said pleadingly with huge teary eyes as he clung to his mother's leg.

"KyungSoo, for the millionth time. You're not a baby, that's enough. Mom has to work and you know it, your brother is already in the car, what are you going to do at home all by yourself? Be a good boy and let the driver take you to school." she said releasing from the child's grasp and getting into the other car that was waiting for her to get lost in the distance.

"Come on my little Kyung." said his nanny taking his little hand. "look at that, you can't go to school with red eyes, you're a brave kid, aren't you?"

KyungSoo shook his head with a long sigh as his nanny cleaned his face kissed his forehead and promised him that if he was good during the day, they could make desserts together when he returned. But he wasn't worried about being a good kid, but if the others would "I can do it, I can do it, I can do it" he said to himself as his voice broke and he struggled to hold back the tears.

"KyungSoo stop it! Stop being a crying baby, that's why nobody likes you and that's why dad left us, and there you go ready to embarrass us on our first day." his brother said pissed.

"I'm not a crying baby..." The car stopped and his brother ran to the door, but not without reminding him not to call him Hyung for any reason in school, and left him sitting there watching as other parents kissed their children and wished them good luck, a lump began to form again in the little boy's throat.

"Little master Do... Don't pay attention to him, you're the smartest little man I've seen, I bet they'll love you." said the driver, extending a hand to help him down.

"Thanks, Mr. Cha... I'm not sure about that..." he said, covering his mouth with a hand. "But thank you... Have a nice day!" He waved him goodbye trying to smile as best as he could.

At the entrance door, his new teacher was ready to take him to the classroom. "Good morning! You must be KyungSoo." His eyes widened._" What? How? How did she know my name? What's happening? " _he thought worried, apparently, the teacher noticed it too, and after a small laugh added. "here, the uniforms have a pin with the names, you must be very nervous. Come on, it's time."

KyungSoo let out a weak laugh as well _"Right the pin! Witches aren't real! Silly, silly soo"_ From the hand of the teacher, he entered a room "2-B" was read on the door _"you can do it, you can do it"_, he felt like he was hyperventilating, looked up at the teacher and she gave him a smile _"I can do it, I can do it, I'm not a crybaby"_

"Alright, everyone, it's time to sit down. Today we have a new student, go ahead introduce yourself."

"Ehm... I-I-My... My name is..." a pout was forming on his lips, and he felt his legs trembling, _"Oh no, my heart is gonna explode, I wanted to stay at home"_

"Hey, hey! It's okay! We don't bite... no wait is it that... you don't know how to introduce yourself?" a kid with a yellow hat said from the back of the classroom.

"JongDae..."

"Miss Park, Why don't I go to the front and show him how? He's really pale right now."

_Oh great, I ruin it already, dumb Soo_

"Alright, now, everybody listen up! My name's Kim JongDae, and I'm really cool, but you already now that, and from now on, I'm gonna be...Pst, I think I need to know your name if you want me to help you," he said whispering to KyungSoo, who was still trembling.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah... Do-do KyungSoo." KyungSoo said almost in a whisper.

"Okay... So as I was saying, from now on Dodo KyungSoo is my second best friend, kay? Now c' mon, miss Park is really scary when she gets upset.·

"JongDae!"

And that's how he met Kim JongDae, who introduced to MinSeok almost immediately. "New Best Friend number two, this is Best Friend number one." and that's how he became a "Kim", Chen kept telling him that he could be a faux-Kim since it was the only way that they could be friends, and Xiumin kept saying that he was out of his mind and that KyungSoo didn't need to change his last name to be their friend. 

Wherever JongDae was there was always laughter and noise... Lots of noise, while with MinSeok there was peace, and also he could study with someone almost as smart as him, he liked 'The Kims', and he liked to be one too. When things didn't work at home, he knew that the little family that had chosen him would be there for him, especially since his nanny had to move to his hometown due to health problems, he wanted to be close to his family.

That house always felt too big, and cold for KyungSoo, his mother was always traveling for business reasons, his father had stopped answering his calls when he was about 10 years old, and his brother would only talked to him to remind him that 'everything ruined once he was born', but there were always 'the Kims', they adored him and he loved them as well.ç

They were practically joined by the hip, on weekends they stayed to sleep at JongDae's or MinSeok's. He wanted to invite them to his house as well, he really did... But he didn't want to be there, he didn't want to stain something so beautiful with such a horrible place.

Even if he didn't need it, he got a part-time job in a cafeteria, why? Because Xiumin wanted to be a barista, and because JongDae really could use the extra money, so he ended up helping the baker's 5 days a week for 4 hours; he could spend time with his beloved family, and also had fun cooking, because in that way he felt that his nanny had never left.

Do KyungSoo's imperfect life finally seemed to make some sense, because he didn't spend much time at home, but he'd spend it with his two favorite people.

"XIUUUUUMINIIIIIIEEE." Chen called out from the door. KyungSoo didn't have the slightest idea since when they had started calling MinSeok that way or why, but it had been so long since, that it didn't make sense to ask. "It's time to leave, What are you doing?"

Xiumin peeked from the kitchen still wearing his uniform. "I think you're going to have to leave without me, I was trying to make a new recipe, but the coffee machine got stuck."

"Do you need any help Xiumin hyung?" KyungSoo offered.

"No, no Kyung. In fact, I insist. Just go home, stop looking at me like that Chen." He also didn't remember when had they start telling Chen to JongDae. "I'm not going to stay that long, I promise that I fix it, and close what are you two doing still standing there? Tomorrow is a big day Chen, you should be home early."

"Alright then, Let's go Dodo before he shoos us away with the broom like the last time-" Chen said in a whisper.

"What did you just say-"

"NOTH-NOTHING, let's go dodo!"

"Well, just be careful back home Hyung."

They walked home since the weather nice. They didn't want to waste it by using the bus. They stopped in a park for a while, it wasn't as if someone really expected them at home; Chen's parents worked until very late to pay the bills, since he wasn't as wealthy as KyungSoo or Xiumin, so they understood if JongDae didn't always arrive home on time, it's not like they didn't care, it's just that they were really tired, and they knew that he was a good boy and that he worked hard, and needed his space.

On the other side, there was no one wanting KyungSoo to come home. The idea of getting there made him want to throw up, so sitting on a swing like a little kid doing nothing but being with Chen seemed like the best idea in the world. "Are you nervous? About tomorrow I mean." KyungSoo asked.

"Nope, I'm the best musician in history KyungSoo, Juilliard will be begging on their knees for me to join them."

"And the humblest..."

"HA! And to think that when I met you, you were a scary little cotton ball... Now you even know the power of sarcasm."

"I wasn't a little ball... That was MinSeok."

"Oh, Yes!" He has laughed at the memory of the squishy and cute MinSeok. "We've changed a lot, don't you think?"

"Yes... I guess it's a good thing... the change. Chen, do you really have to leave? With your talent, I bet that all of Korea would fight for you."

"I don't know Dodo, Juilliard is like the dream of any artist you know? However, there is so much in here that I don't want to leave... I know! We should go to the same university, don't you think? I would be fine as long as you guys are there."

"It's the best thing you've said in your short life Kim JongDae! But hyung will kill you if he finds out you're still rejecting auditions."

"Why do you call him Hyung but not me? I'm older too!"

"You have to behave like a Hyung for that."

"You... little monster." he said pulling him by the neck to pinch his cheeks.

"Chen, stop it, how can you be a Hyung behaving like that?"

""How can yoi bi a hyuing behiving liki thit", I don't want to be your hyung, anyway."

"Fine, don't be my hyung"

"Fine, because I won't... I could, I just don't want to... Hey, dodo, can I ask you for advice?"

"Yes, Chen, if I think you should grow up."

"I really created a monster."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Nah! Now I don't want to tell you... okay, fine, I'll do it, it's just that... Haha... I... pff-"

"Should I teach you how to ask for advice?"

"Oh shut up, it is not the time for sarcasticSoo, it's just that... there's someone I've like for a while and I've been thinking that maybe... maybe-"

"Maybe what? Confidence has never been a problem for you Chen, just tell 'em."

"You don't understand..."

"Explain it then."

"It's... it's MinSeok."

"Oh... I see, but I still don't understand the problem just tell him, what's the worst that can happen?"

"That he'll say no? That he'll stop talking to me forever? What if they accept me at Juilliard and I have to leave? What if suddenly a meteor falls and ends everything in its path?"

"What? Why would a meteor fall because of it? Anyway... first of all, calm down, Hyung won't stop talking to you, he is not like that, and if he really doesn't feel the same as you... at least you got it out inside of you, it's not good to shut up what you feel you know... And what if He says yes, huh?"

"When did my little Dodo grow up so fast?" he said squeezing his cheeks again.

"I swear I'm going to tie the rope of the swing to your neck."

"Okay, okay, calm down. Maybe you're right, I know what! if they accept me I won't say anything, and if they don't... I even buy him flowers and shit."

"Wow, you truly are pathetic Chen, but, I promise to keep your secret."

In his room, KyungSoo cried for hours, begging to any existing God that Chen's accepted because maybe, and only maybe, MinSeok would say yes and his little family would break up, if they started dating, he would be left out soon, and he didn't want to be abandoned again, but if Chen left he would still have his Hyung, of course, he would cry for his departure, but it would be easier to live without a half than to live without both.

A few days passed and KyungSoo had entered into a kind of trance ever since, he felt that he saw his life through the eyes of someone else, he knew that his desire was selfish but he had never had anything, and now that he finally had it all... was he really going to lose it?

"Soo?" MinSeok pulled him out of his reverie by posing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay? Are you feeling bad again? You are distracted, you've been out of yourself during the whole class, you know that if things are getting bad again you can talk to me-"

"No... no Hyung, everything is fine, I'm tired that's all, I've been studying a lot for the finals lately... but once the admission results come out, I'll be fine."

"Wait, so you've decided on a career?"

"What? Oh... ah, yes, you know... Everyone waits for me to enter certain universities, so I applied to a few, I don't really remember hyung, it's a lot of stress."

"I understand but don't worry so much Kyung, after all, you're the genius in here."

"MINNIE, DODO." Chen said passing his arms around their shoulders. "I missed you guys, have I ever mention that I hate math?"

"Ever since I know you, every single sencod, yes, you've mentioned it."

"Minnie, do you have a second?"

KyungSoo's heart dropped at the question, and his head started to spin. "Hyung-" he grabbed the older's sleeve capturing his attention. "I don't feel so good, I think I should go."

"No, no, wait, I'll take you to the nursery."

"I'm going with you, we'll talk after Dodo recovers."

KyungSoo sat on the gurney waiting for the nurse _"When did JongDae get the results?"_

"Hyung, could you bring me something from the machine? Maybe it's my sugar or something, please..."

Xiumin got up quickly and went to buy something for his friend, while Chen looked at him curiously and when he made a move to follow him, KyungSoo stopped him. "JongDae Wait! Did they give you the results?"

"Actually, they are about to call at any time, but you know what Dodo? I don't care, last night I thought a lot and Xiu wants to study fine arts and Bard and Hunter are very close, I bet that with his talent it won't take long for him to be admitted to any, I have some saved money and if he says yes." He said crossing his fingers. "I'll ask him to go with me, we can rent something small and make a lifetime there, it sounds hasty, but I was all night spinning around and I don't want to spend the rest of my life..."

The ringing of the phone interrupted JongDae and KyungSoo noticed how much air he was containing, he felt that his whole body trembled "no, you can't take him away. You can't leave. I don't want to be alone again, please, please"; After a "thank you, see you" Chen finished the call

"Something's wrong?"

"I got in, KyungSoo! I got in! Eh... I have to run for an interview, so Xiu is gonna have to wait. Could you tell him I'll meet him tomorrow at the park?"

_"No, no, no, ask him to stop."_ "Sure, go ahead." He said and offered a smile.

"Thank you, Soo. Including you to the group was the best thing I ever did." He stopped at the door, and turned to him once more. "Dodo, whatever it is that is bothering you... it's going to be okay, you can count on us, you know that, right? You don't have to go through things alone, let me know if you need anything, okay? Look, I'll stop the interview and I run back."

"Thanks, Dae, I'm fine... you're going to be late."

"All right, let me know when you guys leave, I want to know that you get home well."

KyungSoo saw him running towards the door, everything was moving uncontrollably, his heart was beating very fast _"please no, not again"_, he put his hands to his head, to his lips, to his hair, his head, everything was spinning, he didn't want to lose MinSeok, JongDae could do with his life what he wanted but he couldn't take his hyung, he was calm after the storm, nobody understood him like him, nobody cared for him like him _"no, no, no, I can't let it"_

"Soo, they only had choc... KyungSoo what is it?" Xiumin ran to hug him trying to calm him down, the boy cried inconsolably, as told him over, and over again, that everything would be fine.

The nurse came and asked where it hurt, he shook his head, Xiumin assured her it was a panic attack, and once he had calmed down, they let him go home.

* * *

KyungSoo suffered the first attack when he turned 14, he was back from etiquette classes, ran to the mailbox hoping to find the annual birthday card courtesy of his father, but it was empty only had a few bills and magazines.

He ran to his room to call his friends, he didn't want to stay at home on a day like that, not because he wanted to celebrate it or something, it's just that he didn't want to feel so lonely; unfortunately, Xiumin had to go to his parents' dinner (he now knew where his mother and brother were) and Chen's phone seemed to be off.

He tried to play down the matter, but the monster had already settled in his mind, and no longer whispered as it did days ago, now he was screaming, and making it so loud that he was sure that the whole neighborhood could hear it. He put his hands to his ears and pressed hard against the pillow_ "enough is enough" "they do care is just that they are busy"_ he repeated over and over again, but he was weak, too weak. Little by little it went from his head to the rest of his body, invading everything, and made him feel useless, memories that he didn't know existed, wouldn't stop coming to beat him mercilessly.

It felt as if everything was too heavy, and was all daze, he lacked the air, and the voice didn't stop _"Why was it so strong this time?"_ His heart was beating wildly, and his nails went straight to his arms and were driven hard to drag them until they bleed. The monster whispered again, slowly until it was quiet for a while.

The situation didn't stop; On Monday morning, his friends apologized and brought him presents. They talked about how they were the worst people in the whole universe but he just smiled and insisted that he was fine, that nothing had happened.

KyungSoo started missing school, and nobody knew about him for almost two whole days. His friends kept calling him, he dragged himself back to school and felt even worse. He disappeared during the third period and the Kims found him huddled in the bathroom with a wound on his forehead.

Ever since, both Chen and MinSeok always pay special attention to everything that happens with KyungSoo, finding him in that state affected them a lot and they lived with the constant fear that it would happen again and they wouldn't be there to help him.

* * *

So now, on the way home Xiumin wouldn't stop examining him very carefully before daring to say anything.

"Kyung... you promised you would tell me if something was wrong, you know..."

"But there's nothing wrong Hyung, it's just that... I was afraid of my feelings, and I was confused, but now everything is fine, I think I know what I want."

MinSeok looked at him worried for a moment, took him by the arm and directed him to a bench in the square. "And? What do you want Soo?"

KyungSoo puffed up his cheeks, looked at his shoes, hoping to find the sanity necessary to not do what he was planning, because, yes, Do KyungSoo was selfish, he was acting like a child, but loneliness is very cruel. He turned around and took MinSeok's hands. "Hyung... I know this is going to sound weird, and you don't have to answer me now... but, you know when things are wrong, you're the one who makes then better and Hyung... I like you."

"Soo..."

"I know, I know. I know I'm not someone who deserves you, I know you deserve someone perfect and I'm not, but I can try, really, I promise I'll change and I'll stop being so clingy, and dependent-"

"KyungSoo." MinSeok stopped him and looked at him very serious. "You're perfect as you are, and I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now, I just needed a moment to digest that my little Kyunggie with his pink cheeks, has those beautiful feelings towards me," he said, placing a hand on his cheek. "You just came out of a panic attack and you don't think straight when that happens, if by the morning you still feel the same way... of course I will reciprocate."

"I've never felt so lucid as I do now."

MinSeok kissed his forehead and accompanied him to his house, they said goodbyes at the door as always, as if nothing ever happened; He smiled and promised that they would talk in the morning.

The next day, while the warm light bathed the cherry trees, and the summer breeze was friendly to the face: still not knowing the reasons behind it, KyungSoo's selfish wish became true. There, accompanied by the most beautiful of scenarios, MinSeok said yes.

It was incredible how everything in his life was so stained, even the best years that would accompany him from now on had started for the wrong reasons, but he didn't care, even though he knew that he would have to pay someday for the happiness taken away, he couldn't contain the joy that now housed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iSlfF8TQ9k


	14. This is not a Love Song

The sunlight slipped through the large windows forcing the invader to cover up entirely with the blanket. MinSeok thought that the sunlight reminded him of Chen, how he used to slip through his window too to crash his parents' party, bringing light to every little dark corner in every place, he was just... Wait, why is there so much light? Shouldn't the clouds cover up the whole sky? That was the main reason why he moved there, and since when did they have such long windows? What the...

The teacher tried to sit up and felt how everything was spinning, now that he was actually trying to open his eyes, all that radiance seemed very annoying and for God's sake! He feels like his head is going to explode. Why is he sleeping on the couch? That's not even his couch! Where... A click took him out of its internal monologue while he watched the blinds being lowered.

"Forgot to lower them last night, sorry about that. Here." JongDae(who was just appearing on his visual rank neatly dressed) told him offering him an aspirin, and a glass of water. "Listen, I gotta go, please lock the door when you leave."

"Chen, What, where, no... I.-" He scratched his nape before continuing. "I'm sorry, I'm a little embarrassed, and I don't know where to begin, it's just... I can't remember anything from last night."

"You're in my house, you were really drunk last night... and you really don't remember?"

MinSeok offered him an apologetic smile, a mixed between shame, and guilt. "Did something happened last night? Have I done or said something inappropriate? Because if I did, I'm truly-"

"Nothing, MinSeok, nothing happened." Chen looked at him coldly before making his way to the door. "Take the aspirin, as I said I have to go, when you leave please close the door and leave the keys in an envelope at the reception."

"Look Chen I...-" the sound of the closing door pierced his temples, he massaged them and then took the aspirin.

He sat on the edge of the couch, and hide his face in his hands trying desperately to remember what kind of insolence he might have said the night before so that Chen decided to abandon him that way. He leaned against the back releasing a long sigh of defeat "maybe I'm exaggerating and I'm seeing things where they are not, maybe JongDae did have commitments early, that's it, you don't give aspirin to someone you're upset with? Right? Yes, I'm sure I'm overthinking it."

As he looked around closely, he noticed the disaster that had declared the entire place as it's, he picked up clothes that hid in the corners and took them to the washing machine, and since he was on it, why not wash his too? He took the boldness to shower and borrow something from Chen, promising that he would return it clean when they went to work.

He picked up the books, brushes and loose sheets that were scattered all over, kept them one by one in the library of the room and although he knew that he should not let curiosity beat him, he looked at the contents of the pieces of paper, JongDae's calligraphy was impossible to understand for any human being, anyone except MinSeok, years of helping him with the works taught him to decipher those hieroglyphics that his friend had for writing.

Most were half-finished songs, many were quite sad, they talked about unrequited love, abrupt dismissal and excessive words "who could do Chen so much harm to write something like that?" a mixture of anger and sadness took hold of him little by little, he put them aside because he couldn't bear to know that there are people so horrible as to turn off the light of his friend.

On the bed, there was a canvas that was just being started, the only thing that could be clearly defined was the stage, it shows the sofa (that had served him as bed last night), was bathed in the light of the moon that crossed the windows, Chen was sitting and someone else was leaning his head on him, who was that? The features weren't clear, he still hasn't finished the painting, but it looked like...

The sound of the washing machine ending its cycle took him out of his reverie, he ran down the stairs as if he was trying to escape from something. He hurriedly put the clothes in the dryer, because after all, he had to return home, he couldn't continue postponing the return, however, the device didn't think the same, no matter what he did, he couldn't make it work. Frustrated looked for his phone and called Chen hoping to find a way to dry his clothes.

"Kim JongDae's office. How can I help you?" MinSeok froze for a moment. Why was someone else answering Chen's phone? On the other side he heard laughter, and a "give it back! what are you doing? What do you mean by office?" The voice that had answered made him shut up and continued. "Mr. JongDae is not available at the moment, do you want to leave a message?"

"Ehm... I. Who's this?"

"Oh! Minnie Minnie! Hey, why did you saved him as Xiumin? His name's MinSeok you dumbass, whatever. Good morning Minie! It's your favorite colleague, so what do you think? Could I make a living out of being an assistant? Chenshire keeps saying that I can't, but I highly disagreed."

"Chenshire?" He said raising a brow. "Professor Byun, why are you picking JongDae's phone?"

"I took it off him, he has no right to talk or think of anyone else when he comes to see me. What could be more interesting than me?"

"Could you put him on the phone just for a second? I need to ask him something."

"Well, but only because it's you, you have a minute children."

There was more laughter in the background before JongDae's voice was heard on the other side "yes?"

MinSeok cleared his throat before speaking_ "how does it occur to Baekhyun to tell his friend who he can or can't talk to?"_. "I just... I'm sorry if I interrupted something, I just wanted to know how do I run the dryer."

"Why do you want to use the dryer? MinSeok, don't tell me that... please tell me you didn't wash all the clothes, you didn't have to do that. I could have done it ... someday, and you can't make it work no matter what, because it's broken, I'm sorry.-"

"time's over hurry up and hang up" he heard Baek say before Chen apologized again and ended the call.

"Baekhyun? Chen is with Byun Baekhyun. What the hell is JongDae doing with Baekhyun so early? No wonder everything is a disaster if they are made for each other, then the one in the painting is that Baekhyun, of course, that's why he kept defending him last night, and what the hell do I care if he is with him or not!" MinSeok protested retaliated while shaking his clothes to dry. "But what does he even sees on him? I bet it's because both are equally annoying because I don't understand."

When he finished hanging everything, he closed and left the keys as JongDae had told him. "I don't understand why does he want me to leave the keys here if for sure "Baek" has a copy with which he can enter."

He drove home with his white knuckles as a result of the force he applied to the steering wheel as if it was the wheel's fault that Baek was such a beauty and that he was... jealous? No, it wasn't like that, surely not. It's just that he was supposed to be the only person (other than KyungSoo) he knew in London, and for some unknown reason, neither Chen nor KyungSoo wants to talk to each other, so it doesn't make sense that he walks around talking to other people. 

But is it that Chen didn't understand the danger of going around talking to strangers all the time? Why does he have to be friends with everyone? He was upset because of JongDae's headless because that's what he was, a headless person, it's really that hard to stop being so freaking friendly all the time?... but what does he care if JongDae knows other people?

The view of the road barely managed to calm him down, but when he saw the little village something else replaced the feeling, and the memories of why he left his home came back to him and beat him without mercy, now he was anxious and drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel trying to calm down.

He shouldn't leave like that, but he was so tired of everything, he behaved like an asshole, yes, he was overwhelmed by the whole situation and decided to escape without caring a bit about how his husband, who he loved with his soul, could've felt, how could he do that? leave him just like that? He had to stop with the nonsense and fix things.

He drove up the road thinking carefully about what he should say, of course, the first thing would be to apologize for leaving in that way and then talk about what led them to that situation. It was a special day no matter where it looked, the bittersweet of their lives, resulting in millions of runaway feelings. It was a mistake to get carried away by them in that way, couldn't let little things ruin everything they had built with so much effort, he would definitely not let something like that happen again.

He parked in front of his house with his eyes lost somewhere in space, it didn't make sense that he was still nervous, he had already decided what to do, he gave a long sigh trying to gather courage and got out of the car, put his hands in the bomber's jacket, and.-You gotta be kidding me-he said to himself. He was in such a hurry to leave JongDae's house that he completely forgot he was still wearing his clothes

_"I can't just talk to KyungSoo like this, it's not like I did something bad, but I don't want him to misinterpret things."_ He entered as cautiously as possible and walked practically on tiptoes to the stairs.

The sound of the car had awakened the farmer who slept on the couch, ran to the door to find MinSeok stepping up into the room

"Where the hell were you MinSeok? Do you have the slightest idea of how worried he was?"

The older one closed his eyes when he was caught on the spot and without turning around he said, "I'm fine Soo, I'm sorry I worried you."

Any other day that would have been enough for KyungSoo to cut the issue, but not today, not after all, not when he left like that, not when he didn't answer his phone, not when he begged him to stay not when- "What are you wearing MinSeok?"

He cursed to himself and finally turned around. "I lost track of time and had to stay at a colleague's house, it really is not important. KyungSoo, Kyung, look at me, I'm sorry I made you go through all that last night, I do not..."

"'It's not important' Are you serious? What's wrong with you? Where were you? One does not stay at any colleague's house and leaves in the morning with his clothes on smelling of his perfume. What the hell MinSeok?"

"Have I ever done anything to make you distrust me in this way? No, I've dedicated my entire life to you, KyungSoo and no one else, always. I don't understand this kind of behavior, I needed to take a shower, I did it, they lent me some clothes and now I'm here wether you want to believe me or not, it's none of my business. I came intending to apologize and have a conversation as two civilized people but honestly, I don't know what to do with your constant dependence-"

"My what? Is that what you were looking for last night? For someone independent."

"KyungSoo... I didn't mean, that's not what I meant, we've been through a lot these days, we should just..."

"Forget it." He passed by and stopped midway to the room, "There's just something I want to know, Who did you stay with last night. Was it with JongDae?"

"Soo"

"You are unbelievable, really."

"Listen, I don't understand what happened between you two, but Soo, nothing would ever happen between us, ever. You know we're just childhood friends and nothing else, also-" He took his hands in his, and only then noticed the bandages on them, he felt as if everything inside of him was crumbling, KyungSoo had hurt himself again, and this time not only was he not there for him but he was the one responsible for the new injuries.

He looked at him with a hurt expression and the farmer looked away in embarrassment. "Please don't touch me."

"Soo, honey, what happened? I... I'm so sorry, I'm a real idiot, I'm really sorry." Tears began to accumulate in his eyes as he delicately kissed the other's hands. "I've never wanted to hurt you until this point, I never wanted to hurt you in any way, I love you too much for it." This time he hugged him as if he didn't do it hard enough KyungSoo would disappear. "I promised you I would always be here and I left, I don't deserve to cause you this, please, please forgive me."

Guilt seized him, e had promised to change for MinSeok, and there he was making him feel responsible for his madness. What was he thinking? He was a horrible person for putting him in that situation. "Minnie, Minnie, look at me... it's okay, I'm fine it was an accident it's not what you're thinking, there's nothing to forgive love."

"Soo, I'm really sorry." He said, resting his forehead on the farmers.

* * *

Chen couldn't sleep at all that night, so he waited until it was a decent hour to go for a walk, yes, yes, it was wrong to leave and talk to Xiumin in that way, but what the hell? It was so unfair that he could simply say what he wanted and then simply say that he "doesn't remember anything", it is not fair that he plays with his heart in that way. And damn it! Why was London always so cold? No matter how much he walked he couldn't get warm. and he wasn't going back to his apartment while he was still there, no sir he had suffered enough.

The sound of his cell phone makes him stop. "Yes?"

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Did I wake you up? It's not that early is it? Whatever, did you meet him? Tell me you did, Is he even more perfect face to face, is he? I know he is, what does his cologne smell like? No, wait you shouldn't know that, and if you do I'll fly right now there just to take out your eyes, I'm kidding. I wouldn't;t do that, you're my best friend now, to be honest, if you did know what does his cologne smells like I would probably just cry a little, and then-"

"For fuck's sake ChanYeol, slow down man, what the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? Erhm, my Baekhyunee? You promised you'll talk about me to him so that he could finally fall in love with me if I helped you out. Now, you gotta tell him that I love him, no wait... Do you think three months are too soon as to say it? But if we count the days I spent stalking him on a not so creepy way on social media, then it would've been more than three months... But he doesn't need to know that, all that he needs to know it's that his bright smile shines out my days."

"ChanYeol, I'll give everything that I have just so that I'd never listened to that, now I really wanna puke."

"You're just jealous because we love each other."

"Okay... I'm hanging off now."

"No, no, no, wait, I also called because I wanted to know how you were and if you had found who you were looking for."

Chen sighed trying to find the right words but they didn't seem to exist. "Let's say that yes I did Yeol, I found him... but I think I was late." The knot reappeared in his throat.

"Hey, hey, it's never too late, unless he died... then you are totally late, listen, you better than anyone else know how long I was in love just before deigning to say hello to Baek and you saw how nice he is. Believe me, you're not late Dae, you just need a little more patience I know, I know "I've waited too long" then prove it. My melon heart once told me that you can't just stalk someone in silence and pretend that counts as love."

"I almost missed you, almost, thank you Yeol, really, you know I think I'll go over Baekhyun's house, he's much more nice than he seems, do you want me to tell him something for you?"

"Of course, my Baek is the friendliest person there is! Actually, I sent something to the post office near your house, could you give it to him for me? I would have sent it directly to him, but let's say that he has never really given me his address, so I would have a lot to explain."

"You're very creepy, did you know that? But sure, why not?"

ChanYeol thanked him and gave him the info to get the package, and after another ten minutes of his friend talking about how perfect Baek was **_(a real-life scenario)_** they finally said goodbyes and Chen made his way to Baekhyun's house.

He hadn't even knocked when the door opened to reveal a still sleepy but smiling Baekhyun. "You know, any other time I would have just thrown water from the roof because no one deserves to interrupt my dream of beauty one weekend... But Yeol called me and apparently it's an emergency, and I think you have something for me, isn't it?"

"Good morning Baekhyun, nice to see you too."

"Hurry up, my package."

"Here you go, there are some things I don't understand." He said closing the door behind him. "one, how can someone interrupt your beauty dream at 11 a.m.? And two, what is that that ChanYeol sent you in such a hurry?"

"Dae-shi, honey, I have to get up every day at seven in the morning, keeping my perfect complexion is not easy, and believe me two days are not enough to recover and this." said opening the package. "is an Asus ROG Strix GL502, that is, the best thing that has happened to me ever,"**_(Yeol, hope you read this 'cuz I need it, honey. If only he would just stop ignoring me and changing the subject telling me how pretty I am whenever I bring up the subject... AS IF I DON'T KNOW HOW PRETTY I AM)_**

"A laptop? Seriously you didn't have a laptop."

"JongDae, it's not just some "laptop" is THE laptop, besides mine couldn't handle all of my games together, so yeah, I needed one **_(Yeol, please) _**But, enough, so... What kind of horrible faith did you have to face as to wander around through London's streets at such an early hour?"

"Oh... that... you'll see."

"Wait, Is it the same reason why you became the Phantom of Opera the other time?"

"Erhm... yes, kinda."

"Then, wait I'll go make so coffee."

The little one came back with two cups of coffee and a cookie jar... which he kept for him, and he handed a cup to the other. "I'm sorry, I have to gain weight, if they bore me I promise I give you, so... I'm all ears."

"Let's just say that... I like someone, and it's the most amazing person I've ever met, but this person has someone else, and we went out last night, but he just thinks of me as a friend, and then he just go and say all those necessaries stuff making me feel as if I'm gonna lose my mind or something, and it's just... Everything's so unfair because it's just... It's not possible." JongDae let out, and rested against the sofa.

"Look, I almost thought you were talking about me, but I don't remember going out with you to eat, so if it's not me, believe me when I tell you it's going to be a piece of cake."

"Baek, the situation is quite complicated..."

"I woke up early, so I have plenty of time before the next tournament."

"Well, it turns out that..." the sound of the cellphone interrupted them. "Wait, just a minute-"

"Unless it's Yeollie, you shall not answer that thing, hand it over."

"No, no, seriously it'll be real quick." They struggled a little over the phone, but Baekhyun's Hapkido years were not in vain and he managed to take the device from his hands.

"Kim JongDae's office, how can I help you?"

Chen wanted to become a little ball, hoping that the ground will open and swallow him, while a meteor exploded the world because Baek didn't stop bothering Xiumin on the phone, even after hanging he was terribly embarrassed, and what was even worse. Now he'd have to explain to Baek what was Xiu doing at his home!

"Well, we were in the part where you explained to me how the hell it was possible that Kim MinSeok is married to Do KyungSoo instead of the poor little man who turned red only by hearing his voice, who also turns out to be on my couch."

"What? I don't-" He nervously waved his hands in the air trying to dismiss the idea. "MinSeok and I? Where did you get that from? That's weird..."

"Listen, Chenshire, everyone has seen you drooling behind MinSeok through the corridors, and to be honest, even though I appreciated Kyunggie cotton's cheeks, believe me when I say that those two are more like brothers, there's nothing there, you know? That's why it's so fun to bother them all the time."

"Baek, can you stop playing with my hopes?"

"But I'm serious! have you ever seen them together?"

"Yeah, obviously, the three of us used to be bestfriends."

"No, silly, I mean since they have a loving relationship, they are very "cutie pies, friendly smiley kind" but that's all, you could even notice the fire between ChanYeol and I, even at this distance, between them? Yes, they are family, but not in that way. Do you understand what I mean? Heart-shaped lips don't look at him in the way you do."

"Can we talk about this without talking about KyungSoo?"

"Then what's the point? JongDae, whatever happened between you and Pororo... You have to let it go, you know? Hating him won't make MinSeokkie magically realize how much you like him, also even tho the man is genius... he's pretty fucking oblivious."

JongDae ended up telling him the whole story since Baek kept insisting that he needed to have all the details to help him properly, they spent all day talking, eating, even crying a bit because everything was so unfair, and Chen was too cool to this horrible world.

At sunset, ChanYeol called Baekhyun and JongDae decided it was time to leave so he could give the duo some privacy.

When he gets home, everything was neatly arranged, the clothes were already dry and there was even something to eat in the microwave and his heart wouldn't stop hurting, all thanks to Kim MinSeok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yNcGs-ZVeI


	15. Chen just Wanna have Fun

JongIn hasn't properly slept for almost a week already, he felt as if the universe was conspiring against him to make him suffer because there ain't no other explanation as to why all these crappy things were happening to him.

It all started with that stupid invitation in that stupid fancy envelope, with the stupid Sehun's name, and someone else who wasn't him in it. How dare he to call him to tell him that? Now he looked like he was trapped in one of those cheap, cliche, cheesy romantic movies.

Unfortunately for him, Sehun wasn't going to run away looking for him, since he was obviously so determined with all of that wedding show, yep he'll definitely wouldn't quit it all for him... and oh, no, half of the country saw him crying because of the asshole, now he couldn't go out to the world either, at least not after such a scene, why the hell can the ground just open up and swallow him?

The tan boy was frustrated jus for existing. Ever since he decided to get rid of everything that could possibly remind him of that stupid millionaire boy, he realized that a big part of his favorite stuff came to him, because of the latter. God, damn it! How's that he was so unlucky?

He couldn't just throw everything away, it's not as if he had the money to replace it or buy new clothes at the moment, he was so frustrated lately, that even the chickens would run away from him because of the frown on his face.

Even his Hyung seem to grow tired of being with him, he could barely see him now, only in the mornings when they'd casually meet, and by dinner night when MinSeok Hyung would arrive, and they'll have dinner together... or something like that.

KyungSoo and MinSeok seem to be a lot closer, and more lovey-dovey than ever, they were acting like a just-married couple, as if his Hyung never had a breakdown in the kitchen table like two days ago, and that was making him feel quite awkward like no one was gonna say anything about it? Like seriously? They were gonna pretend that that was normal or something? Like the hell?

I mean, don't get him wrong, they're married and they should be like that, all happy and together, yes, that's perfectly fine, but... it's just, it felt weird, KyungSoo stabbed his palms with a glass, and JongIn wasn't so sure if it truly was an accident... And, also his Hyung was all smiley now as if that didn't happen, he was smiling even more than before, like yeah he had a pretty smile and he liked it, but that's not important right now. The other day MinSeok even came home with some flowers that will end up in a jar on the kitchen table, but still... JongIn felt as if something wasn't entirely right.

Or maybe he was just over-thinking it, as always, but it was all because of that stupid meeting that leaves him all moody and weird, he had to stop interfering in his Hyung's life, it's not as if he had the right or something for it anyway. "It's all in your head JongIn, stop intruding were no one called you, and focus on fixing your problems"

Oh, but it was so hard! He doesn't even know why he still kept that letter, he should've burned it or something, it's not as if he was going to show up on the person who broke his poor heart's wedding, no sir, there's no way!

So that night, after having dinner with the happy couple, he entered his little home, and took the envelope to throw it in the back of his case, he didn't want to see it, he wanted to pretend that everything was just fine and that his life wasn't a complete mess.

He'll be a good boy from now on, so the universe wouldn't conspire against him in that way again. He'll help his Hyung with the farm, and will be glad to see him happy next to the cat man, he'll spend his gray days playing with the animals, and most importantly, will stop thinking about people who only mess around with his feelings.

So the days went by in the far little farm. KyungSoo would wake up every morning next to the lovely image of his husband, lately, MinSeok seems more relaxed whenever they were together, despite any mood swing he'll get at work. The farmer felt as if everything was going back to the way it was before as if nothing could go wrong anymore, it was almost as if they had forgotten about everything that happened, it was so surreal, that he felt like he was dreaming.

His little routine started to make sense again, the breakfast next to MinSeok was the same again, the work at the farm was a lot easier thanks to JongIn, he could breathe again after all that happened. Definitely, everything was going back to normal.

His husband was happy, he was happy, his marriage was doing fine, and he was sure that there was nothing that could drag them back again in those turbulent waters that had made him drown.

Unfortunately, MinSeok couldn't say the same about that wonderful peace and happiness his husband was feeling. His days became heavier, and dull at school, 'till the point that he felt that it was almost impossible to go home with an entirely genuine smile. Who does his colleagues think they are, to ignore him, and exclude him like that in the last couple of days?

Okay, first of all, since when were Chen and Baekhyun, such good friends? That made no sense, Chen was HIS friend, his, and he obviously knows him so much better than professor Byun, but why does it look like the opposite now? They both planned some stupid complot for keeping him stressed out in every class!

They were like the world's worst combination, now all of his students were talking about living in this "free world" in which anyone could be anything, and do and say whatever they wanted, and who could say something to them when they were those two teachers completely disrespecting his class time singing that annoying kind of music in the halls. It was nearly impossible to give the class when you could clearly hear Chen and Baekhyun's voice "singing" with their absurd IT'S MY LIFE IT'S NOW OR NEVER, from outside the classroom.

And as if that kind of torture wasn't enough, they would dare to give little concerts at the teacher's room whenever they had some free time or at lunchtime. He had always thought of himself as a patient and sensible person, he certainly didn't like to waste his time arguing and enjoyed the silence when he had to correct the exams of his students, but now that seemed more utopian than ever.

"No Baek, you have to sing it with the heart. Forget about the wig, and heels for a moment, Freddie will crawl out of his grave just to come and tell you that you're murdering his song."

"What are you talking about, Chenshire? If I do it just like him, look I can even shake it like him and everything." 

_"Since when did they start to speak in such an informal way between them?" _

"Now, follow the lyrics, and stop interrupting me mid-song, especially since this one was your idea."

"No, it wasn't! I didn't choose this song-" and then professor Byun would begin singing again as if that wasn't bothering the other teachers in the room.

"I WANT TO BREAK FREE FROM YOUR LIEEES" the petit professor's body was shaking from one side to the other, wagging his hips as if that was quite normal. "YOU'RE SO SELF SATISFIED I DON'T NEED YOOOU...Wait! I just thought of a cooler one."

"Baek, seriously, you have to stop singing those kind of songs. I won't play along with this, you know? Don't you dare to think that I'll succumb to this kind of not so subtle heartbroken lyrics, I told you already."

"Oh Chenchen, c' mon don't be so boring, and also I told you already, the lyrics shouldn't affect you unless you overthink them. Also, the one I had in mind, got nothing to do with... that, it's cheerful one so you can stop being all moody around the school." Chen was looking at the blond male as if he was speaking another language or something. "Look, the lyrics are something like... Lalala when you gonna live your life right... I don't know something like that, c' mon man! You must know which one is it!"

And as if JongDae had read his mind, he changed his expression as soon as he recognizes the lyrics. "OH, MOTHER DEAR WE'RE NOT THE FORTUNATE ONE, AND GIRLS THEY WANNA HAVE FU-UN."

"YEES! THAT ONE CHENIEEE! OHHH CHEN JUST WANNA HAVE FUUUUN!"

Xiumin knew his limits and that was precisely one of them. He took all the exam sheets as well as the rest of his belongings and left the teacher's room.

For the love of all the rationale of the world! They were both adults and they behaved like a couple of children, nor did their students cause as much fuss and disaster as that pair who were now as thick as thieves. It was then that he noticed a little detail in all of that since when did Chen stopped talking to him? JongDae wouldn't replace his friendship with Professor Byun's, right?

Or was it that they had another kind of relationship where Chen couldn't speak to him? What if it had been Professor Byun who asked him to turn away from him? After leaving that annoying place, MinSeok ended up inside his car being consumed by all those thoughts that wouldn't stop bombing him and making him angry, Chen and Baekhyun were more than... friends? since when?

The simple thought of the duo is more than... that disaster they were in school, upset him and was getting to his nerves. No, no that can't be real... there's no way, Baekhyun wasn't his friend's type... right? Wait, he didn't know what Chen's type was, even tho he did came out to him first... he never really told him what kind of boys did he liked... so what if professor Byun truly is his type... No, no that's impossible, he deeply doubted that his type was something remotely similar to that teacher.

** _Oh Xiumin, even the fictional you, it's really stubborn... that's your fault for being so bitter indeed, you should listen to me once and accept the boy's love. Although obviously, it wouldn't be Chen's fault if he falls at the feet of that beautiful and mysterious teacher, but, hey, we're not talking about that._ **

He was utterly pissed every time he gets out of work, he just couldn't stand the duo anymore, but driving home all the anger would disappear, it was almost as if he entered some sort of emotionless trance, he had no idea about why was this happening, he was left completely dull, there was something in the air that made him feel that way. He's been buying gifts for KyungSoo in the past few days, because maybe in that way he wouldn't notice that the smile was mostly fake, yes, it made him happy to see his husband doing better, but, there was something that didn't feel just right.

It was... it was almost as if he was afraid of showing his true color to KyungSoo, but why? I mean he had perfectly good reasons to leave work angry, right? It's not like... like... no, MinSeok wasn't jealous of Baekhyun, he shouldn't. Chen is a grown man and he can do whatever he wants with his life, so why is he paying so much attention to his every detail? If KyungSoo knew about the reason for his bad mood... Would... would it be wrong? Would it be another misunderstood between them? To be fair, not even him could properly name what was really happening, so how could he expected KyungSoo to do it?

He was so confused at the moment, so he decided to hide it, to play it cool. To be the perfect husband his sweet Kyung deserved, because after all, they only have each other, and yes, MinSeok is terrified of what he could find if he decided to look deep inside him.


	16. Prince Charming JongIn

> I wanna hold hands with you, 
> 
> But that's all I wanna do right now
> 
> And I wanna get close to you.
> 
> Talk me down - Troye Sivan

JongIn wanted to believe that he was doing just fine, that he wasn't running away from his past while seeking shelter in that farm hidden in the middle of nowhere, but not even that thought could bring peace to his poor heart.

As days went by, he kept growing tired of pretending that everything was normal and that everything was okay. JongIn wasn't a gray, sad person, he was the boy with constant smiles and multiple displays of affection with the people around him, he cared that everyone had a little escape from how overwhelming day-to-day life was, and could almost be considered a loving bear, for how corny and clingy he could be.

But this, it wasn't even a glimpse of what characterized JongIn when he saw KyungSoo hurt himself that day in the kitchen, he felt himself dying of the terror that consumed him when he saw how the blood gushed from his Hyung's hands, it was a horrible sensation that suffocated him, clouded his judgment and pressed his heart, preventing him from reacting as fast as he had wanted to do at that moment, and making him sweat cold from the nerves he felt at having to remove the pieces of the cup of the palms of the shortest.

And in the same way, almost a month after those horrible sensations, Kim JongIn felt small and useless when he began to find his little angel crying in every corner of the farm.

The first time he saw him, the little farmer was sitting and hiding in the middle of boxes full of strawberries that had to be loaded to the truck; KyungSoo cried afraid of being discovered, silencing with both hands any sound that could come from his crying.

Days later, he found him sitting on the stairs that led to the second floor of the house, crying and hiccuping without noticing his presence even after the noise that produced the back door of the house to close.

JongIn, he felt how his heart became increasingly fragile because of his little angel's tears; to see him suffer in silence it was the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life. KyungSoo deserved to be able to smile every day and live a quiet life on his little farm, cooking those delicious dishes that would make anyone who had the opportunity to try them happy.

His Hyung was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met, and the only one who bothered to stay by his side, from his eyes, KyungSoo deserved heaven, and everything he could give him, so why? Why should he suffer? Why should his angel cry? _"Boys as handsome as he did not deserve to be made to cry"_

One morning, after feeding the animals, JongIn found himself on the porch of the house with a distracted KyungSoo. The boy, dressed in a light blue sweater and pajama pants, his eyes were lost in the coffee cup he held between his hands and his hair was disheveled because of the chilly morning breeze. JongIn, watched from a prudential distance, appreciating the silhouette of the boy who was absorbed in his thoughts. The brunet was aware of how delicate his Hyung's heart was, so his actions wavered between approaching the small farmer or give him more space to breathe.

No, wait. Since when was being alone the best choice? What kind of horrible person could just let someone cry like that? How could he possibly ignore the sorrow that was going through his little angel?

JongIn walked with firm step to his Hyung, he had no idea of what he was going to say nor how was he planning on solving this kind of issue, and of course he also had no clue about what was making KyungSoo suffer so much 'till making him cry in that way, the only thing he knew for sure, was that he would not allow the shorter one to keep suffering like that all by himself.

He'd become his shoulder to cry, be his support, and he would hold him when problems threaten to tear him down again, he'd dry his tears and tell him whatever was necessary to raise him up again and make his beautiful smile return. JongIn felt his hands sweaty from how nervous he was, the feeling that housed him made him feel on the edge of a precipice, but never had felt such a need to protect someone as he did with KyungSoo.

"Hyung..."

The little farmer turned around surprised when he heard the bronze boy's voice, when had he arrived?

"Oh... Nini hey, Has something happened?"

JongIn's heart speeds up, he was extremely nervous to see KyungSoo in that delicate and fragile state. He felt that if he lowered his guard, a breeze would shatter his Hyung in front of his eyes. The shorter's gaze made him feel small, it was as if he could see through him, and destroy the small barrier that prevented everything from becoming a sea of tears. He gulped before he'd dare to speak again.

"Hyung, you know that I'm here for anything that you need, right? I know that we've known each other for such a short time, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything, okay?" JongIn walked straight to him, and placed his hand on the latter's shoulders. "KyungSoo, I've seen you crying, hiding from the world, and I know... I know you're not okay, and I even though I also know that what's happening in your life is none of my business... Hyung I... I really need to know that you won't break down in front of my eyes again... And if you do... please know that I'm here for you, I mean it."

The brunet saw his little angel opening up his mouth trying to say something, but the word we're stuck somewhere behind the knot in his throat caused for all the crying.

KyungSoo hated to cry, but he just couldn't help it, and at this point in his life, he was getting more and more tired of doing it because of all those unresolved issues. He was tired of swim against the current.

"Look, I didn't say that to make you feel even worse or something, I'd never do that, ever, because you're the best, and I kinda... never mind, the thing is... I know you're tired." he said as he delicately passed his thumb over one of his dark circles. "And I don't want to give you more reasons to cry over, but I need you to promise me, that you're gonna trust me from now on, and that you can rely on me, and cry on my shoulder whenever you feel like you just can't handle it anymore KyungSoo. It truly is painful to watch you suffer, and having to deal with this sense of helplessness, while you're pretending to be fine carrying around with the weight of the world in your shoulders is just..." He let out a long sigh. "I just want you to know, that I'm here, Hyung."

The brunet looked at him with such affection, as if he was dealing with something beautiful and fragile. His words rang in the back of his head, making him self-aware of all the times he had avoided him for fear of being judged, but JongIn wasn't like that, he could never harm him that way.

_"JongIn's smile could definitely save someone's life",_ KyungSoo thought when he saw him smile. JongIn was the opposite of him, the boy had such a big heart that he could shelter the whole farm in it, and there would still be a small space that he would insist on giving him just because it was him. JongIn, could act like a little kid and from one moment to another, behave like a little prince who was lost in the extensive green fields that surrounded his house.

KyungSoo felt JongIn wraps his arms around him, and draw him to his chest, hugging him with enough strength to gather all the pieces of his dejected being, transmitting that comforting warmth that made him feel protected from all danger, and allowed to his poor heart to have a moment of peace, away from all the questions that tormented him.

But, why was his husband avoiding him? Why, even with all his effort, did nothing seem to be fixed yet? Why could nothing be the same again? Why did everything seem to collapse? Why did he have to return? Why did he have to do it? Why couldn't he be happy?

"So... What do you say Hyung?"

KyungSoo came down from his reverie with the other's voice, and realized that he had no idea what JongIn had said for several minutes. "Should we go? You know you need it."

** _Oh, we all know that Kyunggie needs something else from the sun-kissed boy, but he just won't cooperate and make a move or something that will help his cause (a real-life scenario), as it is possible that I have to go through all this even when I am the author, nor did ChanYeol take so long to take the hint, I mean... yes, he did, my yeollie was a little slow when it came to... us, but no that much. Anyway, as I was saying..._ **

KyungSoo had no idea what they were talking about, but he let JongIn drag him to the truck and take him out of his house... farm... whatever.

JongIn was driving on the way to town, it isn't as if he knew where he was or which direction he should go, but the existence of a single road helped him a lot not to cause a disaster. KyungSoo didn't talk all the way, he devoted himself to look out the window, and to detail the small imperfections of the truck, which after so many years already needed a new coat of paint.

Both, as if it were something forbidden, looked at each other from time to time, avoiding as much as possible any kind of eye contact, that could cause to be discovered by the other. Occasionally, KyungSoo would smile when he found JongIn frowning because of his "concentration." It was the first time he saw him that way, focused and determined. From his seat, he could see the boy's detailed jaw, the way a small piece of hair fell lightly over the boy's eyes, making him disturb him enough so that he repeatedly passed one of his hands between the thin chestnut strands, combing them back, highlighting the masculine details that gave shape to his face.

JongIn was definitely handsome, I mean KyungSoo knew that already, but the man's beauty would still catch him off guard every time, those sweet soft eyes that'll match his always bright hair, the pearly teeth, the little cute nose, he was truly something.

The farmer shook his head trying to brush off those thoughts, and by the time the got to the village, KyungSoo told him which way to go, they parked the car next to a flower shop and got out of the car.

"Alright then, here we are, until now I only loaded the truck with which we came Hyun, but if I'm honest, I wanted to know this place for a long time." JongIn smiled at him.

"There's really not so much to see JongIn." the shorter let out a sigh. "Maybe we could see a museum or something, but aside from that there's only hiking, and we're not dressed up for that, and some bakeries owned by a bunch of retired people, there are really not that many activities to do."

The brunet dragged him out of his little corner away from the world, intending to allow him to breathe, and stop thinking for a moment, but still had no idea how the other pretended to achieve that. KyungSoo, after several years of living in that place, knew that there was nothing in that place that he hadn't seen.

"Oh, Hyung c'moooooon, pleaaaase! In the movies people always get something to do, c' mon, let's walk or something" But before they started walking, JongIn turned around. "Well... is there any place you'd like to go to?" 

KyungSoo took the initiative to start walking, JongIn followed him by inertia. They went through several shops and small food stalls, they greeted KyungSoo on every corner, they flattered JongIn for his good looks and sent greetings to MinSeok.

_"Right, MinSeok... How's that everything became so complicated? "_

"Why don't we go that way Hyung?" JongIn pointed to a narrow dirt road that led to the outskirts of the village. KyungSoo doesn't remember ever going through that place. "Come on, I won't accept a no for an answer, allow me to help you escape for a moment from this place, please?."

There was something about JongIn behavior's that made it almost impossible for him to say no, maybe it was that he has grown fond of him or maybe were the puppy eyes, and the pout the boy was giving him, but that's not important, the point is, that the boy had the ability to make him walk over hot stones barefoot gladly, just because he said so.

It was because of him, that he had opened the room of his little one again, looking for something to offer, so that he could have a more comfortable environment. He went back into that forgotten place where he and his husband created painful memories. JongIn, he was a trigger that cracked the barriers he managed to build around him to protect his little world with MinSeok. It was JongIn, who made him feel safe just with his company, while in his head, there were only doubts about the future that he had with MinSeok because of all the problems that arose from his insecurities.

Life seems much easier next to JongIn

They walked together until they came to a small bridge not far from the village, it was an old junction, where people and travelers will pass in the middle of the small communities of the countryside. Everything was covered by vegetation, it was calm as if it were frozen in time, the grass was bright green and the small river under the bridge...

"HYUNG LOOK! I FOUND A PUPPY!"

KyungSoo turned to find a JongIn lying on the grass playing with a furry and hyperactive Saint Bernard. The huge dog was all over JongIn, who caressed the dog's head with both hands while muttering a few "look at how pretty you are", "Oww ain't you adorable? Yes, you're" and occasionally a "how did you end up here so lonely?"

It was amazing how well the brunette man would get along with any animal that crossed his path, he even seemed to be the owner of the huge dog because of the way it behaved. The dog ran from one place to another, doing tricks and barking to JongIn to play with it, so to his eyes, the huge boy looked like a little kid dying of tenderness with the dog.

JongIn smiled, hugged the huge dog as if it were a stuffed animal when he managed to stay calm, even the animal lay on him once. Oh, his poor heart couldn't see more of that, he was about to get under the bridge, JongIn was incredibly adorable and attractive, he couldn't stop seeing him and smile like an idiot, Oh dear God! how do you make someone like that? that amount of perfection is not healthy for anyone.

Amid so much movement, JongIn had started to follow the puppy that shot out back into town, KyungSoo, after leaving his little mental collapse, realized that Nini was now significantly away from the bridge on which he had been dumbfounded while watching him play. His body reacted instinctively and ran after him.

"JongIn! JongIn stop!" KyungSoo shouted running out of air. "We don't even know if the dog has an owner!"

"And that's why we should look after him, Hyung!" JongIn shouted back without stopping. He runs through half the village passing through small, narrow streets until he reached a tea shop, where the dog was greeted warmly by an old man wearing an apron, and a little girl who whipped her tears away as soon as she saw it.

"Rocco! You're back! Thought I lost you!" She said hugging the dog while JongIn stared at them from a short distance.

"Claire, shouldn't you be thanking the young man who found him?"

"Okay." the little girl went to JongIn and looked up at him. "Hello, grandpa says that I have to say thanks... Where you the one that found my Rocco?"

"Hmm?" JongIn stared at her confused, because, little problem... He can't speak English, so he should thank what was left of his good karma for putting not one, but two Korean speakers in his path.

Speaking of which... KyungSoo, with heart racing because of the race to follow JongIn and prevent him from getting lost, finally managed to catch up with him. It was difficult to breathe, he was sure that one of his lungs stayed halfway.

"Jong...In, how could you do that?" he was exhausted, running wasn't his thing. "You could've fall or ended up in some unknown place, you should not chase over animals that are not yours, Nini, and-" He stopped when JongIn pulled from his sleeve. "What?" And then he noticed the two confused pair of eyes staring at him.

"Hyung... I don't know what she's saying or why she hides the puppy."

"Oh... Wait, you don't? I mean-" he shook his head, and bend down to the little girl. "Hi, my name's KyungSoo, my friend here is JongIn... Is something wrong?"

"Nope, I was just asking if he was the one that found Rocco"

"Rocco?"

"Yep, my dog." she said pointing at the puppy.

"Oh... I see." JongIn was looking at him frowning, even if he didn't know what were they saying... He knew what was it all about know. "Yes, we did, Is he okay?"

She nodded. "Grandpa said that I should thank him... Well, I guess to the two of you, so Thanks!." She said running back, but before entering she went back on her heels and took some candies out of her pocket.

She signaled them to bend down, and handed them over. "Here, one for you, and one for prince charming JongIn," KyungSoo giggled at the nickname, and JongIn frowned confused, _what was he giggling about? "_thank you very very much for finding him! I really love him and was super sad, you can come to visit him whenever you want, and bring Prince JongIn, too, bye!" she wave them goodbyes, and disappear behind the door with the dog following her.

JongIn was pouting when they started to walk again.

"What is it, Nini?"

"Nothing... What did she say to you, anyway?"

"Oh... She said... She said thanks, and that you're free to visit Rocco whenever you want, she also... never mind, that's not important."

"What? What else did she say? Hyung! C'mon tell me!"

"Nothing, nothing really, I thought you'd be happy because you can see the dog again."

"Oh, I am... I was just curious about what made you giggle..."

"It was nothing, really she just said-" JongIn's grunting stomach, saved him from calling him a "prince charming" "Should we go grab something to eat?"

The brunet was so embarrassed, he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it forever, Gosh! He was so awkward. He simply nodded and followed the latter.

They entered a small pinteresque, and according to KyungSoo quite famous, farm shop/tearoom, he told JongIn that they'll only have some cake since he had to get back and make dinner anyway.

He ordered two pieces of homemade Victorian sponge cake with fresh cream, and strawberry jam, an espresso for him, and a matcha latte for JongIn. They ate quietly just enjoying the peaceful environment, the soft laughs, and they felt all cozy just with their company.

"This cake was magnificent, Hyung, the best one I ever had!"

"Oh, really?" KyungSoo tried his best not to sound offended over the fact that JongIn was complimenting someone else's kitchen, okay fine, the cake was fine, but the best one he ever...

As if listening to his thoughts, he smiled and say. "But I bet, Hyung can do one just as good or even better, because you're my favorite, you know that, right?"

"I... stop it JongIn." He couldn't hide the blush that was spreading all over his face. "Thanks..." he said hiding behind his cup, how can JongIn just say things like that out of nowhere.

"No, no need, you are! Now, c' mon! I wanna say goodbye to the puppy before we leave."

They walked for a while when a strong downpour began to fall crashing down on their heads. They were still a little sweaty, and KyungSoo knew that even if the rain would help them to cool down... They'd probably get a bad cold due to the terrible combination.

"We have to find shelter to protect us KyungSoo!" The brunet grabbed his hand and made him run through several streets until they ended under a huge blue awning that belonged to a bakery (closed by now).

They were bathed from head to toe, their hair was stuck on their foreheads and their shoes were flooded to the stockings that were underneath. The cold breeze that accompanied the rain made them tremble from the cold.

KyungSoo, a few seconds after being aware that the downpour would last a long time, realized that JongIn still kept his hands entwined, making them the only source of heat for both.

"What weird weather has this place, Hyung, I swear it wasn't so cloudy before" he said after combing his hair with his free hand. "I think we are very far from the truck, I don't know when will stop this sad weather."

"I suppose we'll have to wait until it stops. I'm sorry JongIn, now we're stuck here because I made you come, I shouldn't have left without an umbrella even though I know how problematic this weather can be, I ruined the day, I'm really sorry. Now you can't even see the dog again."

"It's not your fault Hyung, neither is the day ruined. Yes, it is raining a lot, we are totally wet and lost somewhere, but not everything was so bad." JongIn turned to see him after being all the time watching how the water fell after impact with the awning and gave him a genuine and radiant smile, one of those that only he could give. "After all, I could see a very adorable puppy, and I could see you smile again Hyung, you have a nice smile." 

KyungSoo felt his cheeks flush with color at JongIn's sudden comment. "Also if there's someone to blame it would've been me, me and my stupid stomach that made us spend all that time in there, instead of walking, and it was my idea to come, anyway."

"No... it's not your fault, Nini. It's... I guess it's okay, it was a nice day..." KyungSoo said looking away trying to hide the blush, again.

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all. They both remained silent as time went by, and their hands remained together, comfortable with each other's presence and it felt just right.


	17. Somebody Else

> "I don't want your body
> 
> But I hate to think about you with somebody else
> 
> Our love has gone cold
> 
> You're intertwining your soul with somebody else."
> 
> The 1975 - Somebody Else

It was close to lunchtime when a slight knock on the door interrupted the class' closure, which for the first time in several days, ended without scandalous people running through the halls disturbing the classrooms' peace.

MinSeok apologized for the interruption and walked to the door. "Yes?" He said pushing back the glasses that threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry to bother Professor Kim..." Elizabeth, the principal's assistant offered him an apologetic smile and continued. "But Principal Smith wants to meet all the teachers before you go to get lunch, please finish with your activities and head straight to the teacher's room. I promise that it will not take too long, he just wants to make an announcement."

The professor sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Sure, I'll be there in a second."

"Thanks, Professor Kim and I'm truly sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay, don't worry. Thanks for informing me, Miss Elizabeth." He reassured her with a smile that caused a little blush on the girl.

"Alright then, see you later Professor Kim."

Once he was back at his desk he handed out the assignments for next week, apologized again for the interruption and let them leave.

When he entered the teacher's room he found that both Coach Byun and JongDae, were already in the place, they were sitting in the back, together and noisy, as always. MinSeok rolled his eyes and took a seat as far as possible from the duo. He could hear them whisper and tell the most ridiculous jokes he has ever heard. '_What was JongDae finding so funny? Byun wasn't funny, not at all, he was just annoying.'_

The director entered the room, and after clearing his throat everything went completely silent. "Well, sorry to have taken you out of class, but I wanted to announce something without interfering with your free time. Earlier, I was meeting with the council of parents and representatives, so finally we managed to set a date for our little excursion to Paris."

The room was filled with murmurs once more. "The trip will last three days, first, we'll have the guided tour through the Louvre, then each teacher will have an itinerary to complete with the group assigned to them." his assistant began to deliver some brochures and schedules, with a resting bitch face... directed to everyone except MinSeok, to whom she gave a sweet smile.

And no, JongDae didn't notice it, and of course, he didn't care, at all, the fact that he was looking at her as if he was capable of throwing lasers through his eyes, it was all mere coincidence.

Baekhyun hold his laughter and decided to intervene in the conversation. "We only have two days planned... What will we do to the third one? Teach?"

"No, Coach Byun... The third will be exclusively for you, you will all have the entire day to enjoy the city as you please, meanwhile, the students will stay to enjoy the facilities of the Hotel."

"Oh, alright then ladies and gentlemen. It's sold!" Baek yelled, then whispered (not really) to Chen. "How about that Chenshire? The city of love, huh? Who knows you might even get lucky and stuff."

"Baek, Shut up! What if someone hears you?" He said and laughed out loud.

_"What if someone hears him? What if someone hears him? It would've been a miracle if someone didn't hear them!"_\- MinSeok thought, clenching his jaw. 

Why did they have to rub to the world's face about whatever they had? _"But... why do I even care? I think I've finally gone insane, it's either that or is all due to the stress, and Byun as well, of course."_

"Okay..." The director said and cleared his throat before continuing. "I appreciate your enthusiasm coach Byun... As I was saying, we'll be leaving for the trip this Friday, the transport will pick everyone up by the facilities at 08:00 am, please be punctual, all of you."

"Is that directed AT me?"

"Yes, Coach Byun, it's also directed towards you."

"Oh, okay... I'll try."

"If there are no more interruptions... Then I conclude this meeting."

"Interruptions? They are called interventions and without them or without me, everything's just lame."

The Director just rolled his eyes, and left without any further comment, and MinSeok planned to do the same when the coach got in his way. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, you can't even imagine how much, Minnie." He grinned, and took off his glasses. "Woah! Chenshire, look a this! Poor Minnie is blind as fuck, no wonder."

MinSeok took a deep breath before removing the glasses from the Coach. "Yes, I am, and I need them, thank you. Now, if you really don't need anything Coach Byun, I should go."

"No, wait, C'mon! Why don't you want to play with me?" Baekhyun said pouting.

"Oh, come on, Baek, leave him alone." Chen said pulling his sleeve.

MinSeok wanted to kill someone and Baekhyun just kept giving him reasons for it.

"Perhaps you should listen to your- to JongDae, Professor Byun."

"To my what? Come on, Minnie, say what you had in mind."

"Baek, please... I'm hungry, let's just go, okay?" JongDae insisted, he so didn't want to this.

"Oh, speaking of being hungry. Minnie, I want you to know that I forgive you and that you can invite me to eat now."

"That you what?"

"Yes, for ignoring me and being so painfully oblivious. How about I stop around your place at let's say... 7 o'clock? You know so that 'heart-shaped' smile can have time to prepare something beautifully delicious."

"What are you talking about, Coach Byun?" MinSeok said exhausted with the situation.

"You owe me a dinner and I want it now, you dummy. And I think you'll want to talk to me outside of these four walls, so I'll see you later at night, okay? Okay, let's go Dae."

The pair went out the door leaving MinSeok paralyzed _"what just happened?"_ But wait, he could take this opportunity to finally find out what the hell is going on between those two... Not that he cares that much, it's mere curiosity and nothing else. So he ran to the hall looking for the blond duo.

"Professor Byun... I don't think you have my address," he took a piece of paper from his briefcase and a pencil, wrote something down and handed it to him. "We will be waiting, please call me if you have any problems finding the road."

"Oh... Okay... See ya." Baekhyun said holding back a giggle, and pulled Chen closer to him before walking away.

* * *

It wasn't until he was on his way back home that he realized what he just did, not only would he have to tell KyungSoo that he is going three days away, but also he had to make extra food because they had a last-minute guest, just when things were beginning to move. What was wrong with him lately? Some flowers wouldn't fix all that mess, he didn't even know in what state he'd find his husband when he got home, and what if he was not in the mood?

Oh, MinSeok! Where do you have your head lately? He decided to call him to let him know in case he was already cooking, oh God, KyungSoo was going to kill him. He started to drum on the wheel anxiously while he waited to hear the voice from the other side.

"Minnie? Shouldn't you be on your way home? Has something happened?"

"Kyung! Ehm... It's just... You see... Do you remember Coach Byun?"

"I think I do, Why?"

"Have you... you haven't started cooking, right?"

"No, I'm barely on my way home, I was downtown with JongIn. MinSeok, what's going on?"

"Today we're going to have him as a guest since I owed him a favor." he said and held his breath waiting to hear his husband yellingfrom the other side of the line for doing something like that at the last minute.

"Sure, don't worry, I'll just put an extra plate. See you in a while then."

"Wait... it, It doesn't bother you?"

"No, it's okay, really. Listen, Minnie, I have to go, we're already arriving and I have to help JongInnie to park the truck."

"Oh... okay, see you in a while Soo." He heard how the call from the other side was cut and he still couldn't believe how relaxed KyungSoo sounded, not only that but also, he sounded... Happy?

* * *

KyungSoo heard the car stop and after a while of not hearing the front door open, he decided to go out to make sure that his husband didn't bring home another unconscious boy and speaking of which... JongIn hadn't stopped wandering around since they arrived, and since he had asked him multiple times if there was something wrong, and he always got the same answer, he decided to give him space so that he could make a hole in his living room's floor.

When he went out onto the porch he saw the golf turned off and although there were no unconscious strangers, MinSeok seemed to be it, resting his head on his arms while his hands were clutching the steering wheel, the farmer tapped lightly on the window, bringing his husband out of his little mental breakdown.

"Is everything okay, Minnie? You know, I don't know about you, love, but in my opinion, the bed or even the sofa, are considerably more comfortable than the steering wheel for a nap."

He opened the door for him with a radiant smile plastered on his face. So he definitely didn't imagine it, KyungSoo was genuinely happy, MinSeok hadn't seen him like that in years and although it made him feel very warm, it also remorse his conscience thinking how to tell him that he will leave him for a few days, although, he might not take it so badly considering the magnificent mood change he has.

The brunet put an arm around his husband's waist. "I missed you today."

"Is that so? I was out only for a few hours Soo, how is that possible?"

"We went to the town, I already told you." He intertwined their fingers and whispered to himself _"weird"_ "The people wouldn't stop asking about you, so I kinda missed our walks."

"Oh, I see, me too actually." He said and planted a kiss on the farmer's forehead.

"It's cold, honey. Let's go inside." MinSeok followed him to the kitchen and watched him work leaning against the counter, KyungSoo always relaxed while cooking, so if there was a perfect moment... That was it

"Ehm... Soo, there's something I need to tell you"

"I told you I don't need any help in here Minnie, you should be setting the table and on your way, please check out to make sure that JongIn has not opened a hole in the carpet."

"Okay... But, that's not what I wanted to talk about." KyungSoo wasn't really paying attention, he just ran from one place to another, tasting here, cutting there, so he decided to just say it and expect some kind of reaction. "The trip to Paris has been approved, so I will not be here from Friday until first hour on Monday."

"Oh really? That's nice Minnie, you were very excited to see the Louvre, but you can tell me all the details later, I'm a little... busy."

"Oh... okay, sure that's okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? They are only a few days, and then I have you back. Now, to the dining room, please." he said, pointing with a spatula this time. MinSeok smiled and raised his hands as he walked slowly away. He had no idea what has put his Soo in such a good mood, but it made him happy too, it reminded him of the KyungSoo from many years ago and he had no idea how much he missed him until now. The memory made him smile with nostalgia.

* * *

"Baekhyun please, don't." JongDae begged to try to take the phone from the other.

"Baekhyun please do! Chenshire, I'm pretty sure my genius plan is working, but I need to do this to confirm it, and if I'm right, as always, you're going to have to put up an altar for me."

"But what plan are you talking about? Baek, What got into your head now? How come I didn't know about this plan of yours?"

"Well because I came up with just a couple of days ago and if I'd have told you you were going to get all dramatic and moralistic and neither of us need that. Do you know what we need? We need answers."

"We? And what do you need an answer for? Baek, this is crazy, if I knew that this is the reason why you called me I would never have come."

"Dae-shi, not even you can believe that. Now..." he said taking the index to his chin and scanned the musician from head to toe. "Nope, that's not right, let's change your outfit."

"But when did I say I accepted? And even worse, who said that I could go?"

The other rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "a) You're already here and you have nothing better to do, so let's go, b) I sent him the text while you were whining about not going and c) are you really going to make me leave alone with all this beauty on these dangerous streets at this time?" he said making a pout.

"I'm going to kill you one day Baek, really."

Baekhyun smiled triumphantly, and dragged JongDae to his closet. "Oh, please Chenshire, you couldn't live without me... Especially because you could never deal with my disconsolate Yeol. Now, I think I have the perfect outfit, but first." He said shoving the other down to a chair. "We have to do something with that desire to die in your face."

"Baek no."

"Baek yes, and stay still if you don't want to take out an eye with the eyeliner."

* * *

MinSeok couldn't believe it, Coach Byun not only had invited himself to his house but he wanted to bring someone. How could JongDae hang with someone like him? Such recklessness. Anyway, he put an extra plate on the table.

JongIn had gone from circling in the living room to his unofficial place in the dining room, he bit his lip while playing with a few loose strands of the tablecloth, he still didn't understand why he had decided something like that, but he had to be brave, so he had to talk to his Hyung about it, he always listens to him and maybe he'll know what to do.

The problem? He doesn't even know where to start and he has spent the whole afternoon thinking about it. KyungSoo appeared with a bottle of wine and poured some glasses while they waited for the guests, of whom the tanned have just found were coming, so he couldn't eep with his gray cloud if his Hyung had guests. He was supposed to be a good guest, so the best he could do is to put on his best face, he took a sip of his glass and frowned, _Oh crap! _That's stupid Sehun's favorite, how could he pretend to be fine and be nice if everything reminded him?

It had been almost an hour and the couple was talking cheerfully while the boy's stomach growled. _At what time were they planning to arrive? Now I'm also going to starve to death!_ he thought as he nodded to what the other two said, just as he began to see what he believed was a heavenly white light, the sound of the bell brought him back to life.

"I'm going." the cat man said, running to the door.

_can't he go any faster?_ JongIn swore that he was seriously going to collapse if he did not eat soon.

KyungSoo seemed to notice the taller's agony and gave him a smile. "Nini, those are MinSeok's guests, not yours, you could've eaten freely, you knew that, right?"

"Really?! I mean Hyung... no, no, it's okay, it would be rude to not wait for the others."

MinSeok opened the door to meet a smiling Baekhyun. "Minnie, it's a beautiful place but why did you have to buy it at the bottom of the world?"

"Good evening Coa-"

"Don't you dare, I let it be at work, but outside you're forced to call me by my name." he said and gave him another smile.

"Well, Good evening Baekhyun, please come in... I thought you brought a companion."

"Oh, yes, why isn't he coming out? Hold on Minnie, I'm going to help him out."

"Chen, we are here, now get out." the the musician was still wearing the belt and just shook his head. "Oh please, I told you that you look so good that if I didn't like ChanYeol I would go out with you, now get out of the car unless you want me to take you out."

"Fine, fine you win."

MinSeok saw him open the door of the co-pilot of a pink mini cooper and then started arguing with someone. How did he invite him to his house? That had been a bad idea. Finally, the coach stepped aside to let his companion out... and _Holy Crap! "_Chen?!" He let out surprised a little higher than he wanted to.

Oh my god, was that really JongDae? His brain was about to melt. The boy looked like he was taken from a damn catwalk. Chen, dressed in a black leather Gucci jacket and a burgundy shirt that not only highlighted his white and smooth complexion but also fitted the teacher's body perfectly and made him look masculine and sophisticated. And then, there were those absurd tight ripped skinny jeans that were wreaking havoc on his brain, the fabric was a perfect fit for JongDae's legs and the boots seemed to be made just for him.

JongDae had changed his hair's color again, at what point had he stopped being blonde? How could black hair look so good on him? How could he look so good? JongDae was about to cause him a heart attack, and he didn't even know why.

Baekhyun walked back to the stunned professor, this time holding Chen's arm, the blond danced internally with happiness because he knew he had triumphed. In short, he was happy with his work. "So Minnie, Shall we? It's cold."

"Oh... yes, yes, of course, go ahead. Good to see you JongDae."

"Good evening, MinSeok, thank you for letting us come."

"Children, I'm freezing."

"Of course, over here please..,"

KyungSoo began to serve the dishes carefully when he saw his husband enter with two others into the dining room, he lowered his utensils to greet the guests and- "JongDae?"

"Well, look at that! How nice is this! We all know each other! That's wonderful because I truly hate introductions," JongIn had to say hello too since he would be the best guest in history for his Hyung to take pity on him and help him out. "But I don't know you, Byun Baekhyun." he said offering a hand to the tan boy.

"Oh... Hi, Kim JongIn" the taller said shyly.

"Look at this Chenshire, another Kim! But I think I like this one better." JongIn opened his eyes surprised, Did that little man just flirted with him?

KyungSoo cleared his throat and separated the coach from the taller one. "Nice to see you again, coach Byun, don't you think we should sit down and have dinner?" JongDae giggled and put a hand on the blond's mouth when he opened it to say something.

"Baek, leave the boy alone, you wanted to eat now let's eat. Please forgive him, I don't understand why he can't control himself, JongDae, a pleasure." He said extending a hand to the brunet, which he accepted hesitantly. "But you can call me Chen."

_Why won't Chen let Baekhyun flirt with JongIn a bit? "Baek" did that with everyone, anyway. Was he jealous? Then maybe they truly had something else._ The professor rolled his eyes and resumed his seat.

"Yeah, listen I don't think you have that level of confidence to start with the nicknames, don't you think JongDae?" KyungSoo said bitterly

"What about us KyungSoo? Don't we have it? It looks like it since you won't stop calling me JongDae."

"Ahm... Hyung, it's okay I don't mind calling him-"

"Anyway, let's leave the conversation for later, Nin- JongIn was starving."

"Aww, the little giant hasn't eaten yet? That can't be, a beautiful boy like you has to be feed well." Baekhyun cooed.

KyungSoo wanted to kill someone and Baekhyun wouldn't stop giving him reasons for it. "BaekHyun, how did you and JongDae meet?

"What do you mean? We work together and he is cool and I am cooler, but I think that you already knew that Kyunggie." Baek said placing all his attention on the taller.

When did everything become such a disaster? "Well, I guess you're right, you guys are way too similar as for that not to happen." Intersected MinSeok, and smiled falsely.

"No, actually you know Minnie, I don't think something like Chenshire and I could last, you know because of the polarity issues." Baek said, and then turned his attention back to Jongin, who seemed quite lost with the whole situation. "Oh, little Kim, let me explain to you when two magnets have the same polarity they can only repel each other, they are useless."

"Fortunately, we humans are not magnets, don't you think?" KyungSoo was reaching his limit.

"Well actually-"

"The lamb is delicious, I imagine it is your work KyungSoo." Chen interrupted the blond in an attempt to relax the atmosphere.

"Obviously." KyungSoo said, tone still bitter.

"Soo is a great cook, it's good to have him by my side." The teacher took his husband's hand, who did not even flinch a little because he was busy trying to send killer glares at Baekhyun who kept trying to "feed little giant nini properly."

Chen cleared his throat and got up. "Ehm, I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me."

"You want some company Chenshire?"

"Baek" Chen said in a more serious tone.

"What? I mean, so that you don't get lost looking for it."

"I can tell you where it is. I finish everything already, excuse me." JongIn got up and asked the other to follow him.

"So why don't you tell me who the Greek God is and where can I get one too?"

"Don't you think that could bother Chen a little?"

"Oh, not at all Minnie, I think Chenshire likes him too. By the way, do you have everything ready for the trip? I'm so excited to go."

"Are you going too?"

"Of course cotton cheeks, it's a school trip, what did you expect? The whole faculty goes, it's going to be so fun! If we have to choose roommates, we can be all three together."

"Impossible." sentenced KyungSoo.

"Of course, it's possible, all Minnie has to do is kindly ask Elizabeth."

"MinSeok likes privacy, so it's not going to happen. I'm tired, I'm going to have to retire, it was a pleasure Baekhyun."

"Obviously, but don't you want to talk to my Chenshire?"

"Your Chenshire?" MinSeok asked from the other side, raising an eyebrow. _So they do have that kind of relationship._

"Is there a problem with that MinSeok?" KyungSoo asked.

"Hmm? No, no, not at all love, why should there be?"

The farmer looked at his husband very seriously until he saw JongDae approaching the dining room. "I don't know honey, I'm really tired, so I'll have to leave you, goodnight, Minnie." He said and gave him a peck. "Nice to see you JongDae, goodnight to both of you and thanks for coming."

Chen let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. "It was nice to see you too KyungSoo, really."

Now there were only the three of them in the room and the silence became even heavier, JongDae bends down to whisper something to Baekhyun and everything inside the professor stirred. What was wrong with him lately? He tried to concentrate on something other than the whispers and looks between the pair, but his treacherous eyes traveled from JongDae's ridiculously tight jeans to his face again and again, until Baekhyun finally decided to stand up.

"You know Minnie today was fun, but Dae-shi is right, it's time to go." he said and put an arm around his shoulders, and MinSeok could swear that everything turned red. "Maybe next time it's lunch and we'll have more time."

"Are guys really leaving now?"

"It's kinda late Xiu... It was nice to see KyungSoo well again, please tell him to accept my apologies in Baek's name, as well as JongIn, the poor thing must have been so scared to have a stalker."

"I wasn't stalking anyone, you're the one who-" Chen covered his mouth with his hand, and gave a smile to MinSeok.

"See? He's already raving so it's time to leave." The three of them walked to the door with Baekhyun still grumbling because Chen didn't let him go until he was on the porch.

"Hey! You have to stop repressing me!"

JongDae laughed at the blond's pout. "Fine, fine, just behave yourself. See you tomorrow Xiu."

"Shouldn't you stay? It's a bit late and you guys only brought a car."

"No, it's okay, I left some stuff at Baek's house so I guess I'll stay with him today."

"Oh... Okay, see you tomorrow then." MinSeok saw them getting lost in the gloom of the night and the unpleasant feeling that corroded him all night, didn't disappear, but it grew stronger thinking about the fact that Chen was sleeping at Byun Baekhyun's house.

* * *

KyungSoo went upstairs completely pissed. _Why did Chen have to come? Was MinSeok seriously believing that show about Chen and Baekhyun being something? Fuck! MinSeok was definitely jealous. What was he going to do now-_ He stumbled over something that almost made him fall and completely interrupted his line of thought. "Ouch!" It was not something but someone.

"Nini? Nini! I'm sorry, are you hurt? What are you doing here?" JongIn was curled in the hallway on the second floor. He shook his head and his bangs fell on his forehead.

"Hyung... I was waiting for you, there's... there's something I want to talk to you about, although I can leave if you don't want me to, seriously, but I really hope I can tell you this, but it's only if you want me to, I don't want to bother you with my stuff and-"

"Nini." the older one placed his hands on the other's face. "You have seen me cry all over the house, with pieces of glass in my hands, even today you were the sweetest person in the world and you asked me to accompany you to the town to get some fresh air, the least that I can do for you is to listen to you."

"But I didn't do those things so you can do something for me! I did them because I was grateful and because I really care about you and-"

"It's okay. I know what do you want to tell me, Nini?"

The brunet began to play with his lip trying to find the right words. "Can you come with me to the barn? I think it will be easier if I show you."

"Sure, let's go."

JongIn went down the stairs first fidgeting with his hands, he was nervous about what he was about to ask and KyungSoo followed him silently, as he passed by the main room he could see his husband at the door saying goodbye to the duo... _I would have to talk to him later._

Once they arrived at Nini's little home, the tan boy went back into a trance where he moved nervously around the small room and looked in all directions, as if the answer to his problems would fall from the sky or come out of the bathroom.

"JongIn are you okay? Ever since we arrived from the town you have been acting strange, is there something wrong Nini?" He asked as he approached to stop the boy who insisted on letting his nerves eat his brain.

"Hyung, I'm about to commit the greatest stupidity that has ever occurred to me and I'm scared." JongIn said hiding his face in the middle of his hands. He was really embarrassed to collapse in this way in front of his Angel, but it was the only way he had to go through this horrible things. "I need you to accompany me to a place this Saturday, I think that if I go alone I won't be able to show my face and that It will be a bigger burden."

"What are you talking about Nini? What's happening? Why do you talk as if you were about to robbed a bank or jump off a cliff? Where are we going?"

"KyungSoo, I need you to accompany me to a wedding... I need you by my side in that place Hyung."


	18. Little Windflower

> “I think you are wrong to want a heart. It makes most people unhappy. If you only knew it, you are in luck not to have a heart.” 
> 
> ―L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. 
> 
> "Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime." -Mineko Iwasaki

** _Ok, look. Before we begin I would like to clear something out, I don't know any JongIns, so please stop asking me about where could you get one, I found my Yeollie crying yesterday because he decided to read my story, and he thought he was a real person. I mean it was his fault tho, but still._ **

** _My poor sugar giant! How could he think that someone like that could be real? I mean no one really looks like a Greek God, I mean Yeol kinda do, oh! And also Sehun that one time he got grey hair, but still... I'm serious I made out that JongIn myself, now since I clear that out, let's proceed with what we all came for..._ **

KyungSoo entered the house with a lump in his throat that was instantly dissolved by the anger that invaded him as soon as he saw MinSeok by the fireplace with a glass of wine. "What the hell is JongDae going to do in a visit to the Louvre?"

MinSeok blinked in bewilderment and said softly. "I don't think I understand the question."

"Why didn't you tell me they were all going to the so-and-so trip?"

"Kyung... It's a school trip, all the teachers have to go and also, what's the problem with Chen?" MinSeok said seemingly exhausted.

"You've go to be fucking kidding me." 

"What? Listen, I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning? Although I honestly don't understand what this is all about, you were perfectly fine with that until a while ago."

KyungSoo let out a bitter laugh and put his hands around his waist. "You don't understand? Of course, you don't understand! You didn't do it in all that time, how were you supposed to do it now?"

"What are you talking about, KyungSoo, look I don't know what happened between you and JongDae, but don't you think it's time to cut it off already? It doesn't make any sense for you to be so worried about him, Don't you see that he is perfectly happy with "Baek"?"

"Oh, please MinSeok! How are you so fucking smart at everything except for this? I can't believe that you believed that show."

"You know what? Enough, I'm not going to do this for something unimportant, we can talk in the morning once you have calmed down, and where were you by the way?"

"I was in the barn, JongIn wanted... he wanted me to help him with something."

"Right, JongIn."

"Don't you dare to bring him in this just to avoid the issue."

"What issue KyungSoo? You really have to stop seeing things where there are not, I'm going to bed."

"JongDae likes you-" The farmer let out when his husband was heading for the stairs, and the heavy silence that formed between them made him regret it immediately.

"What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter, weren't you going to bed?"

"KyungSoo."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I said, that JongDae likes you, it's not irrational jealousy, MinSeok."

"He doesn't likes me, he has a relationship and... and where are you getting that from?"

"Oh, please! Byun? Really? If we talk about all the people he flirts with, then we could suppose that his dating all of Europe."

"You don't understand, it wasn't just flirt if you saw them every day like me you'll know-"

"Oh, what does it matter if there is something there or not? He told me that, okay. I've tried with all my strength to not imagine anything and to trust that whatever he felt for you was dead, but after today it is evident that it wasn't so."

"What do you mean he told you so? When did he?"

"You know, MinSeok, with how worried you are about his feelings, it kinda makes me wonder if maybe I should worry more about what you're feeling now, than for whatever it is that JongDae may feel."

"KyungSoo that's ridiculous, it's just... It's only logical that I want to know if my best friend... I'm not going to miss that trip for whatever you thought you saw."

"Of course, you won't. Good evening MinSeok, according to JongIn the sofa is quite comfortable, don't worry, I bring you the pillow. You have a lot to think about and I don't want to be a distraction."

"KyungSoo I-"

"I said goodnight."

* * *

After that night, the couple spent the rest of the week in complete silence. JongIn felt bad for feeling relieved to see his Hyung upset, is not that he wanted them to fight, it's just that he was really worried about the farmer's lack of emotions, many bad things had happened and he remains motionless, without erasing the smile on his face and now he was finally showing something real. Although, to be honest, the brunette would have preferred it to be any emotion other than anger, but at least it was progressing.

Even today, when the professor came to say goodbye to him, his Hyung stayed in the kitchen cooking and grumbling about something.

"KyungSoo Hyung." called the brunet timidly.

Apparently, the farmer hadn't noticed his presence as the boy received a jump of surprise in response.

"Sorry, Nini, I didn't know you were there, did you need something? Breakfast's almost ready."

He shook his head before answering. "No, no, it's not that... It's just, I wanted to tell you that maybe it's better if we forget all about that wedding stuff. Since the stupid... I mean, my fr... my friend only included one plane ticket, and I don't want you to have to go through the tourist class just because I'm not brave enough to go by myself."

"Nini" said the shorter one making him shut up, and bend to reach the height of the other's face. "I said that I would go with you, didn't I?" The brunet nodded. "Then stop worrying! I bought one for myself last night."

"No, Hyung," he whined. "why did you have to waste your money?"

"It's nothing, really. Besides, I owe you one, remember? As soon as we finish breakfast, I'll help you pack, and you can come with me to meet Mrs. Johnson, her family will take care of the farm for those two days."

"Hmm... Okay." and in an almost inaudible whisper he said to himself. "I guess I'm really going."

* * *

KyungSoo's words were still echoing in MinSeok's head, that didn't make any sense. Chen didn't like him, neither before nor now, that was just ridiculous, how could he like him if the bloody blond didn't leave his side? If he really liked him, he wouldn't be fooling around so gladly with Byun. "But what do I care? I have to stop with this nonsense, I'm a married man. I can't keep causing headaches for my poor Soo.

For the last few days he had convinced himself that it was no big deal, that yes, maybe he was jealous, but only because Chen was his best friend and Baekhyun was snatching him so easy. So if he was so confident of all that, why can't he just accept whatever it was between those two and keep his friendship intact with Chen? Why should he behave like an idiot and leave it aside just for the sake of it?

He was determined to be a rational person and accept that"_BUT WHY THE HELL CAN'T BYUN KEEP HIS HANDS OFF HIM?!"_ Every line of thought was interrupted when he got off the car with the image of the coach resting his head on the shoulder of a sleepy JongDae.

"Don't you think you should get up Coach Byun? What will the students think?" Said MinSeok approaching the pair.

Baek yawned and stretched his arms before saying bored. "-and we're back with the formalities. Good morning Minnie, I wouldn't worry about the students because it doesn't seem to bother them, to be honest I think they even find me adorable. What do you think Chenshire?"

"Baek, it's 7 in the morning... please. Good morning MinSeok, this is going to sound somewhat rude, so please don't be offended by it, but could you not encourage him to be a pain so early? I don't think I can deal with him at this time."

"HA! If I am such a sunshine Chen, wake up. Still not taken."

"I was talking about MinSeok."

"Okay, now I'm taking it. I better go, I have no energy for this today, I don't know who told us it was a good idea to stay awake all night."

"What?" MinSeok said both shocked and annoyed.

"Oh, it's just that Baek and I-"

"Shh, you! A gentleman never tells, and Minnie, curiosity killed the cat." Was the last thing the coach said before turning and leaving the pair behind.

"So... Did you stay at his house again?"

"Yes, so?"

"Maybe you should just move with him, then."

"What?"

"You know since you are always there."

"So? is there a problem with that? Listen MinSeok I really doubt that whatever I do or do not do with my life is none of your business. Not all of us can afford to have a perfect domestic life like you and KyungSoo."

"That's not what I mean-"

"Forget it, I better check out for Baek, so he doesn't cause a heart attack to anyone so early."

Why can't you control yourself, MinSeok? This was your decision, nobody forced you to do anything, although maybe if he would've told me... No, what are you thinking? You love KyungSoo and that's it. Besides, if Chen really liked me, he wouldn't... He wouldn't have left so soon.

He remembered how when he got home after the conversation with KyungSoo, he was greeted by his little sister who kept jumping around shouting how much she had missed him, how they had dinner while she was talking about some new caricature or maybe something that happened at school, but MinSeok wasn't really listening to her anymore, the events of the day were messing with his head.

He liked KyungSoo, always had a special affection for him that he could never name, maybe it was that maybe he also felt something more for the shorter ones, that would explain why he cared so much and wanted to protect him all the time. Makes sense. Then why didn't he just reciprocate him immediately? It didn't make any sense. Now that he thought about it, there were perfect for each other, there weren't two beings that complemented themselves better than they were, they were practically the same person.

_"Oppa, are you listening to me?"_

_"Yes, of course, I am!"_

_"Well, what was I talking about?"_

_"What do you think of KyungSoo?"_

_"Hmm? Why so sudden... I thought that- I guess he's okay. I like his food and he looks like a penguin, he's adorable, like one of my porcelain dolls."_

_"Is he? I mean yeah... He is, an he really looks like your dolls... hey, it's time to go to bed."_

_"Fine," said the little girl with a pout. "but would you read me a bed story?"_

_"Of course." MinSeok went to bed after the girl fell asleep in the middle of the story; he was thinking about tomorrow, when he received a text message, it was from Chen._

_>Dodo told you? Bet he did, because he's the best, oh! Guess what?, I GOT IN! so, tomorrow? _

_He sighed and stared at the screen. "He's leaving, he's really leaving. What am I going to do without Chen?" _

_He couldn't remember a moment in his life without JongDae, they grew up together. Nobody understood their friendship, they were so different that no one could believe that they would become inseparable, his father detested him for his relaxed attitude towards life, his mother didn't want his son to be seen socializing with "that kind of people"_

_JongDae's mother worked at Xiumin's grandmother's house, and they were very good friends, she was a nice woman and unlike her parents, she raised Xiumin to grow without prejudice or social pretenses because "all lives matter", as, for MinSeok, he didn't have many friends. Although he was a nice child, they bothered him because of his weight._

_One day, when he arrived at his grandmother's house, a noisy boy with a catlike smile played in the yard with a ball.-Finally! I thought I was going to play alone forever_

_"Who are you?"_

_"JongDae, the lady said that another child was coming and I wouldn't get so bored. Do you like soccer?"_

_MinSeok nodded. "But are you sure do you want to play with me?"_

_"Do you see anyone else in here? Come on, come on, I'll be the goalkeeper."_

_After hours of play, Chen's mother went out into the courtyard asking them to come in for lunch "I see they already met, I had never seen Minnie laugh so much, this is the son of Mrs. Kim." indicated MinSeok's grandmother once they were seated at the table_

_"Oh! You are also a Kim"_

_"Yep, so we are like brothers. Mom, I decided it! I'll come every day to play with him that's good, right?"_

_"JongDae I don't think-"_

_"It's okay, it will be good to Minnie to have more company than just an old woman."_

_"But I like to be with you, granny... but if he keeps coming I wouldn't mind."_

_As he grew up, MinSeok's mother kept insisting that he should had other friends, and forced him to attend society parties, he was bored to death in those they were all exactly the same and he only prayed that they would end soon to be able to return his grandma's home._

_When his grandmother died, MinSeok cried for hours locked in the woman's room, and Chen came in through the window and sat with him in silence until he had finally calm down, then offered him some mochis that he had taken from the reception desk; they have been inseparable ever since, sneaking into parties and making fun of his family's snob friends. And now he was leaving. So he saw everything clearly, he already knew what he would tell KyungSoo._

_For Chen:> Tomorrow, I also have something to tell you._

He shook his head at the memory, KyungSoo's words had affected him more than he imagined. There is no possible case scenario in which, what Chen wanted to say was a confession and not a farewell or maybe... is it possible that...

"Professor Kim, it's almost time to leave, please join your group." The director's assistant interrupted his internal debate.

"Oh, sure." MinSeok gave a last look at the couple who were more active now, and made a decision, he had to find out if what his husband said was true. What would he do then? He doesn't know, but the doubt was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45lAKPRwp1M


	19. Out of my Mind

> I don’t know I don’t know
> 
> I don’t know why I’m doing this
> 
> However you treat me,
> 
> I accept it all baby
> 
> But today, you’re pushing me away
> 
> These games of push and pull, stop it baby
> 
> Out of My Mind - Day6

It all started with a text. Five to be precise.

>Hello… JongIn… Is it true? Are you really here? 08:00 p.m.

>I know you’re mad and you’re completely right to be, I get it, but… I’m sorry, y’know? 08:30 p.m.

>Could you… Could we meet me tonight? Please. 08:35 p.m.

>Jongin plleaswe don’t ignore mew like this, if it’s tru if u r really here… there’s something i need to tell you. 09:45 p.m.

>Bby bbear, r u there? 10:15 p.m.

JongIn was out all day just hanging around with KyungSoo. He didn’t want to be locked up in his room the whole time just waiting for the doomsday to come. Also hanging out with his Hyung was always really nice.

They saw a bunch of pretty things and ate delicious food, this is one of the best places he has ever been… too bad it was in such circumstances… That asshole how’s that he always made him see such magnificent things. They return to the hotel past dinner time, and KyungSoo went directly to take a shower, so he could go to bed, and JongIn was exhausted as well, so he might do the same.

He laid on his side on the bed, and stared at the night sky it looked so pretty that he had to take a pic of it, he grabbed his forgotten phone, and that’s when he saw them, almost fifteen missed calls, ten voicemails, and five text messages.

Before looking at the ID, he thought, he hoped, he begged, he wished that the butterflies were dead by now. Unfortunately for him… They weren’t. Everything went upside down inside him when he saw his name, and by the way why the hell did he still have his number saved as “My hunnie<3”?

God, he knew it was such a bad idea, but he changed for something a little more suitable than his beach shorts, and tank t-shirt. It is NOT that he was dressing up so the jerk could see what he was missing, no, it’s just that he didn’t want to look too out of place in the hotel.

When he was ready, he decided to put on the green jacket… because no, he didn’t want to keep the stupid jacket, he’ll just take the opportunity to give it back.

He didn’t even like the stupid jacket, it was an ugly one, yep it truly was, so he was giving it back, and he wouldn’t care at all…

He’ll find a way to deal with the insects going crazy inside his tummy later on, as for now, all he needed was to erase every trace of him from his life, yep that was the best thing to do, and that was all that was going to happen tonight, and nothing else. No more Sehun, that was what this trip was all about, so he better startup now with it.

Because no, the fact that he called him baby bear again wasn’t affecting him at all, it's not as if he was all excited or something and neither was he holding onto a strand of hope, that maybe they'll run away together so they could forget all about this nightmare, of course, he wasn't. He was angry and heartless, yep that's exactly what was happening

"Wow, how's that you found a date so quickly Nini? No, wait that was a stupid question, I mean since you're so handsome and stuff… nevermind."

"What?! NO. Who said that I was having a date?"

"I… I mean I don't know since you dressed up all nice and are smiling lovingly to your phone… I thought maybe you got one… Nice jacket, by the way."

"What. No, I wasn't smiling lovingly at anything… it's just… I gotta go somewhere real quick, but Hyung believe me it's not a date! I'll be back soon… I think, but maybe you shouldn't wait up."

"Ok… whatever you say nini, have a nice time!"

"I say it's not like that, ugh!" he said heading for the door "and it's an ugly jacket." he shout before shutting the door behind him.

"What did I say? It wasn't that bad… whatever." KyungSoo sighed and sat by the edge of the bed.

The brunet was running through the hall with his heart beating really fast, although he wasn't sure whether it was because of the nervousness thinking that perhaps he got tired of waiting for him, and had left already… or maybe it was the fact that he just saw his Hyung half-naked with water droplets falling down his soft skin, or the way his hair became all messy as soon as he put on his t-shirt and how desperately he wanted to go and grab his waist and-

"What the hell?!" JongIn stopped dry. "What the hell am I thinking? It's my Hyung, and that's it. I think I’m finally losing it because of the asshole."

He walked all over the place trying to find him but found no trace of him, a pout began to form on his plump lips as he entered the lounge, if he was going to have to deal with the butterflies now, it would be best to drown them with some boost.

He sat by the bar and ordered a drink, the pout never leaving his lips… at least not until a voice approaches him. It was a husky whisper right to his ear, and just by the sound of it a smile started to form (even though he'll never admit it).

"What’s a pretty boy like you doing on a place like this?"he didn't turn around, not because he was trying to hide the blush or something.

The boy planted a kiss on his cheek trying to get his attention, and the tan boy felt like he was going to explode. "Sehun! Don't do that! What will people think? What if someone saw you?"

"Well, that's kinky, don't you think baby bear? Actually, you know what? I don't care if they saw me, I love you, babe. Luhan can go fuck himself."

"Stop it, you say you wanted to talk… I also want to say something, can we go somewhere else?"

"Oh, so pretty JongIn wants to go somewhere private, huh? Does that mean that I'll get to see Kai again after all this time? You have no idea how much I’ve missed all those wonderful little moves of your-"

"Sehun! No, stop it. Shut up, shut up, shut up. If this is how you're gonna be I'm leaving."

"Fineee, c'mon." he said grabbing his hand. "I have a suit for us, babe."

"Sehun-"

"Just talking… Unless of course, you change your mind."

The brunet rolled his eyes and they began to walk in an awkward silence, with Sehun constantly try to intertwine their fingers. "JongIn, why are you like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep avoiding my hand? Don't you see that I'm all dazed? What if I fall?" he said pouting. "Do you really want me to hurt my beautiful face that much against the floor?"

_Fucking asshole. Why does he has to be so handsome? _"Of course not you dumbass, it's just… it's not okay."

"Okay, okay I get it, but could you like hold me at least? Pleaaaase I drank a little too much, and everything is moving, JongIn."

"Fine." the brunet passes an arm by the latter's waist. "-Sehun, could you please move your hand from my butt?"

"Sorry, sorry my arms are too long."

They get in the room with Sehun kissing JongIn’s hand. "Remember when you were taller than me? Now look." he planted a kiss on his forehead. "Now I can kiss you so easily, and I could even rest my chin on your head if I wanted to."

"Sehun, let’s have a seat, shall we?"

They sat by the edge of the bed, and Sehun wrapped his arms around the latter’s waist. "I love you JongIn." he mumbled against his neck. "God, you’re so beautiful and magnificent. You do know that I never meant to-"

"I know, listen, you said there’s something you wanted to tell me, remember? So, just say it. Focus Sehun."

"’kay… Baby bear… Would you kiss me?"

"Sehun I’m serious, I’ll leave."

"Me too, please, just a quick one and then, I’ll say what I meant to say, it’s just… God! Have I miss you so much!"

JongIn rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he did it anyway, it’s not like he’s been thinking about it the whole time, and specially didn’t he thought about it when he saw him with his perfect custom made suit, that made his shoulders look even wider, and his wonderful legs larger. Nope he didn’t have such thoughts. Neither did he every time Sehun decided to lick his pinky lips, like a bloody cat. Damn! JongIn hated that habit of his.

He kissed him, because he knew that maybe the last time he would do it, so he parted first, because Sehun’s sinful hands were everywhere and the little kiss was heating up a little too much, and he knew that if he let him do as he please… he’ll be damned, he’ll lose all of his self-control and probably ended up with a broken heart again.

However they kept their foreheads together while JongIn was trying to calm down his heartbeats, he only pushed him back when the taller lean in for another kiss.

"No." he said holding him back. "you said only one."

"Stay with me, JongIn." he whispered holding his hand.

"What?"

"I say, please stay with me, you know better than anyone else that this is just some big fraud… All I need him to do is sign, and that’s it. I don’t love him, I want you Baby bear… Forever, as I promised."

"Please, stop."

"JongIn, babe. Are you really letting us die for some stupid business? Stay with me, I’ll give my all to you. We could even run away someday like we always wanted to, but please don’t you just give up on me yet. I love you, like I’ll never love anyone else."

Tears were streaming down his face and that broke the brunette’s heart, Sehun never cried. Was he seriously gonna cause him such a sorrow just because his selfish, and wants to keep him all to himself? They could make it work, they always did. What the hell was he thinking by abandoning him like that? This is Oh Sehun, his hunnie, and he has love him long before he can remember. Sehun only had eyes for him, of course he’ll never put a hand on someone else, right?

"Hunnie." he said it so softly, the other thought he imagined. "Sehunnie, look at me." he wiped some tears. "I’ll stay with you, okay? But first... there’s something I need to know."

"Baby bear, is it true? Am I dreaming, are you even real?"

"So, do you dream about me that often?"

"Of course I do, but y’know we do more interesting things in then than talking, want me to show you?" he said leaning to him again.

JongIn held back a giggle, and pushed him away. "No, focus. I’m serious, there’s something that I really need to know, tell me the truth and I’ll stay with you forever."

"What is it baby bear?" he said caressing his cheek.

"Did you… perhaps, you know… did something happened between the two of you?" Sehun went cold, JongIn hated it when he was drunk, because he just couldn’t lie, and all his perfect poker face was completely gone. Stupid Sehun.

"What- who-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Was everything clear from the beginning? You never said or… Did you ever go further than a kiss with Luhan?"

"JongIn, I-"

"Oh for fuck’s sake, Sehun! Are you serious? You haven’t even married, and yet you couldn’t keep it in your pants, why would you do that, Sehun? I fucking loved you, you have no idea about all the crap that I went through just to meet you again."

"And why would you do that? Everything was just fine, and then you just show up turning my whole world upside down."

"Oh, shit right! Sorry for thinking that maybe you loved me in the same way that I did."

"But I do, JongIn don’t you get it?"

"I would’ve waited for you, Sehun. Forget about all of my morals, and be the “other guy”, actually now that I think about it, it feels like I’ve been that person for way longer than I thought."

"No JongIn, listen, it’s not like that. You’re the only one for me, babe I-"

"I don’t really care, y’know? Actually, to be honest, I like someone else."

"Bullshit! You just said you’ll leave it all for me."

"Well look at that, guess I got a really nice teacher and now I’m a terrific liar as well."

"JongIn don’t do this. How could you even meet someone like that? Do you really want me to believe that you found someone as important as us, as our love?"

"It’s really none of your business, but don’t worry. You’ll meet him tomorrow, oh… Congrats on your big day, by the way."

As soon as he shut the door behind him, the tears went down like a waterfall, he kept walking anyway, he wanted to be as far as possible from that place. He should’ve known.

But he was dumb, and was in love, and even when some may say that being dumb is just collateral damage from being in love, it wasn’t like that for him. He was so stupid it hurts. Someone would always get hurt because of him (it was usually himself).

So he shouldn’t be so surprised, but he was because he trusted him after all, and maybe that’s why he allows him to play him like that again. He should’ve known, that he didn’t love him.

He bumped into someone in the hall, all because of the stupid tears that were making it really hard to see.

"Oh, Hi, JongIn! It’s been a while! Are you okay?"

A pair of bright eyes were scanning him from head to toe, fucking stupid Sehun, the boy was actually kinda pretty.

"Hello Luhan… yeah I’m okay, it’s just… ehm… I hurt my ankle, but it’s gonna be okay."

"Oh… I see. I’m glad you made it, Sehunnie." _How dare he to call him like that? "_said that you probably wouldn’t make it."

"Yeah I… I made some space, I couldn’t miss my b… best friend’s wedding after all, here." he was finally getting rid of the ugly jacket he forgot to return. "Could you give him this for me?"

"I’m actually heading there, don’t you wanna come with me and give it to him yourself?"

"No… sorry, someone is waiting for me. I just went to give it back, but I kinda got lost, and the I got hit, so… yeah, please?"

"Alright, then. I’ll do it. I guess I’ll… see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah… tomorrow. Congrats, by the way. I didn’t really had the time to say it." 

"Oh, thanks JongIn. I'm kinda nervous though."

"Don't be, it's gonna be okay. Believe me, I know."


	20. KyungSoo's Night Out

KyungSoo decided to call MinSeok from the hotel phone, he was still upset but there was no reason to make him think he was in a ditch, he would only say he arrived safetly and that's it, he didn't want to know about his stupid trip with the stup... Ok No, he doesn't really deserve it, but still, he didn0t want to know about it.

There was noise from the other side of the line when someone picked up. "MinSeok?"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, wait a minute."

_What the hell- _"Sorry, Who's this?"

"What the fuck do you mean by who's this? Where is my husband and why are you answering his cell phone?"

"Oh... Hi KyungSoo"

"'Oh... Hi KuungSuu' I asked you something." 

"Yeah... listen, I highly doubt that Xiu is in a position to talk to anyone right now, dont worry I'll tell him you called."

"I did not ask you whether or not he was in a position to talk to "someone" and I am not just "someone" in case you have forgotten, JongDae."

"Who could I? Look, I'm serious. he doesn't feel so good, don't worry, I do know how to deliver the messages, see you later Kyung."

"JongDae, don't you fucking dare... Does he wants to die or something? How dare to hang on me?"

KyungSoo dialed the number again but now it sounded off line. "Oh fuck" he flopped on the bed. "ing shit."

He was contemplating the ceiling for a while while he considered his options, it was weird, for the first time he didn't feel the emptiness inside him, yes, he was nervous but it was not the same feeling as always. He was ridiculously anxious so sleep was not an option and he didn't want Nini to see him in a bad mood if he came back soon.

He sighed frustrated and on the verge of collapse, put on a pair of trousers and went for a walk around the place, he really didn't care what the other rich kids would think of his pajama shirt and the worn jeans, he spent a lot of time playing at being the perfect little boy before, today he was having a crisis (a different from the usual ones), so he was going to do whatever he wanted.

He wandered until he found the lounge, KyungSoo could'nt really tolerate alcohol, but what the hell! MinSeok is in who knows where and he is on vacation, so what is the worst that could happen?

He walked in with a bored expression, everyone looked exactly the same as if they had all been dressed by his mother, the penguin suits with the matching shoes, the hair perfectly arranged back with a bunch of gel because _"it makes them look professional" _He was about to leave the place when he saw JongIn sitting at the end of the bar, he looked so sad, his poor Nini, why did everyone want to hurt him? What if he was really serious about not having a date and was just escaping so he wouldn't see him sad? KyungSoo felt his heart wrinkle and he started to walk towards the boy.

He stopped when he saw a tall man approaching the brunette, said man put his hands around his waist and whispered something in his ear, KyungSoo was outraged. How did he dare to flirt like that with him if he was so sad? The poor baby nini just needed a little blanket and... is he smiling? "Oh... so he did have a date. Of course he had one, JongIn is really handomse why wouldn't he have one?"

He saw them walk away holding hands and felt everything burn inside him. "Of course, what was I thinking? It's just what JongIn deserves, he's as handsome as he."

Rolling his eyes and sitting all moody in one of the leather puffs at the back of the place, he ordered a whiskey (as if he could handle a bottle of beer) and gave murderous glares to anyone who approached with intent to talk to him. He had barely finished the first glass when he felt his cheeks heat up and the room began to spin, he ordered a second drink, this time a Crusta Mango, he had no idea what it was but _"the whiskey did its job bad and depressed him instead of cheer him up, and that one has a fun name "_

"Is it taken?" KyungSoo looked up to see a porcelain doll (which was surprisingly a little taller than him) with deer eyes. He tried to direct the same murderous gaze he gave the rest of the people, but his nervous system was already ridiculously asleep to react, resulting instead in a grimace that caused the laughter of the other, so by not getting the desired reaction he sighed and made himself a side.

The intruder ordered a martini and took it in a single gulp, turned and stammered for KyungSoo. "Never dare to believe that the perfect man loves you... because that does not exist."

"Yeah, tell me about it! My husband is with the love of his life, and I don't even know if I will continue to have a "husband" when I return home." As soon as he said that he regreted it, precisely because of this he hated going out to drink, it's as if his brain and his mouth they were not connected. Damn whiskey!

"What? That is so sad! So you also have to share him? I mean, I'm not even married yet, and he already has a lover who is not so secret!"

"Wait, wait, if you know why would you marry someone like him?"

"Because I'm a fool! And I think I love him and my family ordered me to do it and besides, I do not want to be alone forever! And... and-"

"And what?"

"He's so damn fine!" He hit his forehead with his hand and the shorter one felt sorry and offered him his drink.

"Listen doll face, you don't have to be afraid of being alone, believe me when I say it's better to beit than with someone who doesn't love you." Now he wasn't only dragging the words but also giving advice? What the hell, why did he order a second mango... whatever it is called?

"I know! Ugh! You know, if you were taller I would definitely kiss you, because you are such a sweetheart and also because I want revenge... Oh, no offense!!

"Not taken, in fact if you were tanned I would also kiss you oh, no wait! The lips, his stupid lips that look like pillows."

"Is your husband tanned? What do they all have with tanned boys?"

"No, no, no, no, but the tanned boys are wonderful and should be protected... Nini should be protected from this horrible world."

"Yes... Oh! I forgot to tell you Do you know that I know who the boy is? I mean maybe I'm wrong, but it's him. It has to be him I know."

"Ah, yes... I've been there, you know what? Tell that idiot that either ends with the other that surely is not half as pretty as you or you'll put an end to everything. Rich kids are afraid of their families, I was afraid of mine."

"Yeah... rich families sucks, you know what? I'm going to do it! I'm going to face him and you're going to lock that Nono so that the world won't hurt him."

"Nini, but yes It's the best idea in the world! We're going to do those things, thank you deer man."

"No, thanks to you penguin man." They hugged each other as they were childhood friends, while the taller walked away KyungSoo noticed that he had left a green bomber on the seat.

"Oh... they must be a trend. Deer man wait!"

"Thank you, I need this to talk to him." said the other when he handed it to him and left.

* * *

KyungSoo opened the door with a bang calling out for JongIn, who wiped a few tears and went to the door. "Hyung? What's wrong? Hyung, are you drunk?"

"Not important. Listen, young man no more dates for you, and" the shorter one closed the door and passed the bolt "you can not leave this room again, the world is very dangerous for you, Nini, please understand."

"Hyung... I already told you that it wasn't like that."

"Don't lie to your hyung! I saw you with Mr. perfect earlier."

"Hyung I-"

"Why are your eyes so swollen?." He said taking his face and leveling to his. "Look at that, is it his fault, isn't it? I'm going to kick his ass, it doesn't matter if he's like a tower."

"No... Hyung, don't do that it was nothing I-" KyungSoo cut him by giving him a peck on the lips.

"There, you looked too pretty as to not do it."

"Hyung what?-" Jongin's eyes looked like they were going to come out of their sockets at any moment.

"Shit... I'm sorry, nini don't be mad, it's just that you looked so sad and your pout is so cute that I just-"

This time it was JongIn's turn to cut him. This was a desperate kiss, as if he was trying to erase the shitty night he just had through it. "It's okay hyung... I'm not mad."

They kissed all night, they were only kisses that sought to comfort them and nothing else, but they didn't stop, not even when KyungSoo began to sober up and seemed somewhat traumatized by his actions and by the fact that he was still holding JongIn as if It was the most normal thing in the world.

They fell asleep cuddling, with the brunet in KyungSoo's arms, stroking his hair every time he woke up crying and kissed him again until he fell asleep again.

His poor Nini was so broken and that was killing him. How dare that Sehun hurt him like that? He never told him his name or what he looked like, but KyungSoo knew that he was the reason why Nini came to the other side of the world, how does he do this to him?Surely it was with him who he was with last night, and there he was behaving like an idiot by becoming jealous and forbidding him to date and shit.

He got up very carefully so as not to wake the poor man since he barely got any sleep, he went to find breakfast for both of them, Nini needed to cheer up before the event, that imbecile did not deserve his tears.


	21. Hold Me

> When I look into your eyes  
I’m afraid my heart will explode  
Hold on to me  
Don’t let go of me, please
> 
> Hold me - Eric Nam

Luhan staggered through the corridors, stumbling over everyone, apologizing between his teeth and re-opening his way.

By the time he was at the door, he was out of air from all the running through the Hotel... I mean that and the fact that he finally realized what he was about to do. Does he really have the guts to face Sehun?

His hand wasn't neither letting go of the doorknob nor opening the door, oh if only the penguin man was there with him maybe, just maybe he wouldn't hesitate that much.

No, he has to do this by himself, Sehun needed to understand how much was this whole situation hurting him, how much has he manage to fall for him in so little, because he's so sweet, and warm, and kind, and handsome, and oh no... Where the hell was he gonna get another one like him? I mean let's not talk about his broad shoulders, or the way he could wear a trash bag and still look fabulous, nonetheless about his long legs and round ass, or his perfectly shaped and longNO, Luhan, get a hold of yourself. You have to do this, you can't let that Aphrodite's son distract you.

Adonis got nothing on him, Luhan focus! "'kay... I'm doing it, I'm gonna do it."

He let out an exasperated sighed and glared at the jacket. "Why did he have to give me this?" shook his head and entered with a firm step, I mean if one could ignore how he staggered due to the alcohol, then yes, he did it with a firm step.

"Oh Sehun! I've got a lot to tell you-" the room was completely dark and a few whimpers could be heard. "Sehun?"

"Lu... Lu you're here." He felt some arms holding his waist tightly.

The brunet felt as the latter let out some hiccups and weeps, his heart was broken in a million pieces, oh his poor baby hun. Who could possibly hurt him like th-Oh, right.

Luhan shook his head, he went there determined to do something, and now the huge boy was distracting him.

"No, listen to me, we need to talk about this-" he pushed him off him and turned on a lamp.

"Looks like everybody wants to talk to me today." he said caressing the shorter's hips with his thumbs.

"Sehun look at me." big mistake Luhan, now stupid Sehun looked like a scolded puppy with his big glassy eyes and his stupid pout, Aish! Who the hell asked him to turn on any lights?

"Are you gonna leave me too, Lu? Is it that you don't love me either?"

His whole world stopped as the boy started sobbing again. This wasn't what he meant at all, he just wanted to ask him to be his and only his, to stay away from that JongIn, so why? "No, Hun. What are you talking about?"

"Ain't that what you're gonna say? That's what everyone says.!

!No, Hunnie, I'd never-! he let the jacket fall to the floor to cup the latter's face. "I could never say something like that to you, how could I leave you if you're the best thing that ever happened to me?"

"Really? You won't abandon me?"

"No I won't abandon you, Sehunnie. Why would you think something like that?"

"Lu, I think I love you." now was Luhan the one crying. "Lu, Lu don't cry, you have to look pretty tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, you don't look so pretty when you cry."

"No." he said hitting his arm. "the... the loving me part."

"Ah… I guess, I mean yes. I do, why? You couldn't tell?"

And that was all it took for Luhan to throw out of the window any trace of determination he had left, screw JongIn, Sehun loved him. There was no need for mean conversations, instead he kissed him it was sloppy and messy, they were too drunk for a proper kiss.

"Siwon Hyung would've been so disappointed right now, who the hell gets drunk before his wedding?" he said giggling and pulled the brunet to the bed with him.

"I know we're such fools for it Hunnie, but I'm glad, otherwise, you'll never say it."

"Well I won't say it again."

"I don’t care ‘cause I know now, and I love you too Hun, you have no idea how much."

"You are sooo cheesy, and adorable c’mere."he said leaving chant kisses all over his face."But, you wanted to tell me something Lu, what was it?"

"Ahm…it truly wasn’t important, just forget it, ‘kay?"the brunet cuddle him tighter nuzzling at his neck, and froze for a minute.

Sehun didn’t only smell like alcohol, but like someone else’s cologne. A knot formed in his throat and whispered with a shaky voice."Hun, what were you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you gotta go somewhere really quick, and didn’t return for the rest of the night… I was worried, so I tried to find you."

He could feel the latter’s breathing accelerating and the knot grew bigger."I had to take care of something, a small inconvenience that I did not want to bother our big day... and then, I really wanted a drink, but I think I lost track of time... sorry I’ve worried you Lulu."

"What kind of inconvenience?" The shorter frowned against his chest.

"Nothing important, really."

"Sehun, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, Luhan. I love you, don’t you believe me?"

"I-I do. I trust you Hun, I wouldn’t marry someone I don’t trust."

The younger kissed his forehead."Let’s get some sleep now, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow, we have to receive the guests looking sharp."

"Yes... tomorrow, you know? I saw your friend today… what was his name again?"

"I have tons of friends, my love. You have to be more specific."

"You know, the tall tanned boy... The one who went looking for you in London."

"You've been asking about him the whole day, and you don’t remember his name?"

"I'm very drunk, okay? I can hardly remember mine."

Sehun sighed and said in a sad whisper."JongIn, should I be jealous of the sudden interest?"

"We both know that I only have eyes for you, it’s just that... I thought you said that he wasn’t coming, and attend a wedding while being single is a little-"

"I don’t know Luhan, apparently, he made some time."

"He must feel pretty lonely then, it’s very far from home, surrounded by strangers." he murmured playing with the buttons of the other's shirt.

"Luhan, can we just sleep and drop the subject? Besides, it looks like he found himself some company."

The chestnut peeled off his chest and looked at him with eyes full of illusion."Really?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

The older could feel the color tinting his cheeks and thanked to himself for the poor lighting. "Sehun! I'm serious."

"Well me too, Lulu, how could I not fall in love with you if you look at me like that?" He said caressing his cheek. "And yes, JongIn is... quite popular, so obviously he got some company, don’t worry about him anymore."

Luhan nodded and Sehun found him adorable and gave him a quick kiss to hug him and drag him back to the bed again."Can we sleep now?"

"Yes... I'm sorry to talk so much."There was no answer. "Did you fell asleep already? Goodnight Hun, I really, really love you."

Sehun’s heart shrank at his words, he was such a jerk, all he did was lie. He does feel something for Luhan, but he's also still burning inside without JongIn, how could he call an “inconvenience” to his first love?

They were just too sweet and pure for this world, Sehun didn’t deserve to break their hearts like this. He truly was an asshole, he truly was stupid.


	22. Tell Me How

> I can't call you a stranger
> 
> But I can't call you
> 
> I know you think that I erased you
> 
> You may hate me but I can't hate you
> 
> And I won't replace you
> 
> Paramore - Tell Me How

Everything was wrong. It was unbelievable how easy his life had turned into some sort of downfall that no matter what, it simply didn't seem to get any better.

Chen and professor Byun spent the whole trip together, the noisy and non-so subtle teacher decided to join their groups to make all the tours and walks together, it's not as if he minded having yo listen to JongDae talk about art and the delicate brushstrokes on the canvas with the blond who surely didn't understand a thing, and don't anyone dare to go and tell him that he was stereotyping the teacher, because for Goya's sake! He highly doubted that Byun Baekhyun knew something about painting and brushes beyond his make-up case.

Because oh right, now that they were in the most pompous city in the world, the petit teacher has decided to wear a perfect eyeliner that made him look like a fucking porcelain doll.

"Professor Kim?"

"What is it Johnny?" _Okay, listen up Kim MinSeok, you have to focus on your class and stop thinking about the two idiots that-Oh, for fuck's sake! They're taking selfies in front of the Louvre like a stupid cheesy couple, how's this even possible?_

"Ehrm, we haven't seen Tae-Il since we pass by the stores a while ago-"

"And how's that you're saying it so until now? Aish this kid." this is so not what he needed now, it's not as if he could go back to London with one missing student. "Now, you guys stay here, I'll call professor Ryeowook."

The science teacher looked at him weirdly as he interrupted his little monologue about how the chemicals make it possible for the painting to last thousands of years after its preparation.

** _HA! See? I could some research too! Take that stupid Xiumin, how dare he to embarrass me in front of my Yeollie asking me stupid useless things that I don't know about, ugh, he's always so smart it's annoying, but anyways._ **

"I'm truly sorry to bother you, but I need to entrust you, my class, while I'm looking for Tae-Il-" don't be so direct, Goddammit. "It's just that you know he asked me for permission to buy something, but he hasn't returned yet and we must move on to the next point in a few minutes, and it would be better to be altogether... well I'll be back soon, seriously I owe you one."

MinSeok didn't even give the man a chance to answer when he was already running off in the opposite direction, he walked infinitely among the many shops that settle on the sidewalk. and had no idea where else he could go to look for the kid until he found himself with a small gap between two blocks that showed a kind of a dump with clothes and punk accessories. Something that looks straight out of one of those 50's movies that he watched with KyungSoo.

He heads for the door and when he was about to go in, the kid was heading out with some bags in his hands.

"Professor Min."

"Okay, now you are in trouble young man, how could you just leave without telling anyone? We are in a foreign city, with a completely different language, you could've get lost or hurt by someone, do you understand what you've done? Tae, that was really dangerous you dumb boy, just imagine how your parents would feel if something happened to you, you could've just told me-"

"Please don't worry about me."he said frowning, staring down at the floor."It's not as if someone actually does, please don't waste your time on me."

"What are you talking about Tae? Why are you saying that?"

MinSeok watched as his little student began to hiccup and tremble in front of him, Tae was finally letting his emotions out in front of him and that was breaking his heart, he knew that he was not a bad boy despite his latest acts, just as he was aware that the boy was going through a complicated situation that led him to act as someone 'tough and rebellious'. 

He didn't want to pressure him to tell him about his problems, so he just went to him and wrapped his arms around him while the boy cried harder, the teacher rubbed his back and told him everything was going to be okay. By the time they were reunited with the group, Tae was calmer and Johnny wouldn't stop hugging him.

"Y'know, he hasn't stop staring at you from the distance, someone's all jelly. I bet that if glares could kill, I'd already been dead by now, and my poor ChanYeol would have to be a widow at such a young age."

"And you are overreacting, he's not jealous Baek, you're way too noisy, of course he won't stop staring."

"Ha! Excuse me, but the fact that I'm overly fabulous it ain't no reason for him to be jealous."

Chen rolled his eyes and decided to ignore the blonde who had been commenting on MinSeok's supposed gestures for more than an hour, it wasn't as if he was blind, I mean, it was obvious that Xiumin was observing them from time to time but that didn't mean anything.

The huge mass of students and teachers, went back to the hotel for lunch, while the students discussed and organized to sit down, JongDae had ended up sitting in the middle of Baekhyun and MinSeok.

"So, Chenshire, the light of my life... We have some free time after lunch, are we going out as you promise?"

_"What the hell is Baekhyun talking about?" _Chen thought.

** _Oh please Chen, we both know that I'm irresistible._ **

"Aish JongDae, c' mon! Don't play it dumb, we're in Paris babe, what? Are you gonna tell me now that you forgot about our plans? You have nothing left to hide from me, especially when we've seen it all about us."

Chen could hear how MinSeok offered an apology with the rest of the table, and stand up to leave because 'he lost his appetite'

"What was that all about? Didn't I tell you not to try anything? How could you say something like that?"

-"ike what? It was all true, tho. It's not my fault that he's all paranoid about my fabulous self. Also, listen I so don't want to listen to a lecture Chennie, especially since I just create the perfect opportunity for you to go on and chase after him, and yet here you're arguing me, I don't know what kind of movies have you been watching that you don't even know how to take a chance." the blond said while fixing his bangs."I think I'm gonna have to teach Yeollie as well, so that this won't happen between us, anyways... You're welcome, now go run after him."

JongDae was left speechless, yes, the petit coach was amazing but was also giving him an intense headache.

"What are you waiting for? For a background song to play? Go find him!"

Chen got up from his seat and apologized to his students, and went to look after the teacher, he walked around the hall without finding him, went up to the floor where his rooms should be and felt that the elevator took a thousand years before reaching the third floor

When the doors opened, he found the image of MinSeok leaning against his room's door.

"XIU! MINNIE!" Chen called out for him as he was getting closer.

He saw as the dark-haired man turned around to face him, he looked exhausted, even his hair was messy compared to what he looked like just a while ago.

"What do you want JongDae? Shouldn't you be with your group?"

"It's okay, Baek's keeping an eye on them, but why did you leave so suddenly Xiu?"

"And why you should care about it? Also, I honestly don't think that you're the most fitted person to talk about leaving suddenly."

"What are you talking about Xiumin?"

"Can you just stop calling me like that? Just get back to Baekhyun and leave me alone, would you?"

"Wait, so this is all about Baek? You've got to be fucking kidding me X-I-U-M-I-N."

"Ha! Listen, you have to stop thinking that you're the goddamn center of the universe JongDae, you stop being it a long time ago, not everything is spinning around you, you know?"

JongDae was exasperated, he hated when MinSeok talked like that it was almost as if he was speaking in code or something, he lost himself in the stupid argument they were having.

"Then why the hell are you like this? Is it about something KyungSoo did?"

"My marriage is not something I'm willing to discuss with you."

"Oh right, of course! How could I ever forget about that tiny detail? I mean it was obvious that, If you never told me shit about getting married, much less would you talk to me about how wonderful your life as a husband was. I'm such a fool for still believe that we were friends MinSeok, I'm stupid for thinking that I could come and help you out just like before since I was the only one who actually knew you, who knew what and when something was bothering you, that could stay by your side when not even you could stand yourself."he was at the edge of tears and didn't know when he got so deep in his shit nor when had his feelings took over him."Just... Forget it MinSeok, do as you please, you always do anyway, I don't think either matter or could change something at this point anymore."

"JongDae look, you don't have to-"

"No MinSeok, stop it. Stop acting like that, stop contradicting yourself with your actions, stop lying and hurting everyone like that, stop treating me as if we were never friends like I don't know you, I know that you don't-"

"You know nothing JongDae."

"Actually, you're right Xiu, I don't. Not anymore. You can stay in your room for the rest of the trip or whatever, I won't bother you again."


	23. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

> If you say that you are mine
> 
> I'll be here 'til the end of time
> 
> -Should I stay or should I go - The Clash

It was past 8:00 p.m. when there was a knock at his bedroom's door, he was exhausted after spending a whole day with Baekhyun in full shopaholic mode on, so he just wanted to sleep 'till this disaster of a trip could finally get to an end, he scrunched more on his bed hoping that whoever was knocking would leave soon. Wrong, a couple of minutes passed, and the door wouldn't stop knocking.

"Oh, for fuck's sake... Coming!" He said walking over to the door with an intense headache. Well... heads-up JongDae! because not even a million years would've been enough for him to be psychological nor emotionally ready for what he was looking at. 

Xiumin was staring right at him, wearing the tightest leather pants he has ever seen, they looked like a freaking second skin and that was giving him such a huge mental breakdown, and as if the bloody sinful outfit wasn't enough, he dyed his hair silver S-I-L-V-E-R and was wearing eyeliner. _Oh Dear Lord! How could anyone expect me to be a responsible adult and not to do whatever weird shit that's going through my head? I mean he's looking like he came out straight of one of my fantasies, Jesus if you don't make him cover up a little I mean-_

_"_Mins-Xiu, Wh-What are you doing here? I mean, you're... I mean all of you it's just like... Ha, what a change, huh?" _Great, wonderful job JongDae. Golden star, for being a moron at the wrong moment._

"We're going to a concert JongDae, and you can't say no since I'm already all dress up for the occasion." he pointed from head to toe. "I mean, I honestly think that maybe they overdid it, but at least I won't look so out of the place where we're going."

"And... Where exactly are we going? You look like you walked out of Steven Tyler closet and now you're trying to sneak in some drummer's dressing room, I'm pretty sure KyungSoo wouldn't approve that." Is he still angry? A little, yeah. Was MinSeok looking super hot making him weak? A lot yeah.

"Chen please, look I know I acted like a total asshole, but I really want to make things right and fix this. Look, I got us tickets for some cover band, they do almost all of your favorite bands. Listen, you don't have to forgive me right away, nor drop the subject now, but I don't want to be at war with you Dae."

MinSeok is such a jerk, How dare he to do that? Bet he could hear his heart beating like crazy after all those things as if everything wasn't a disaster already because of him. It was suicide, and yet he let him in while he changed into something else. He IS weak, so what?

He put on an old black t-shirt he packed as a pajama and the only pair of ripped skinny jeans on his suitcase, so obviously he didn't look half as good as Xiumin, although he shouldn't look like that, he was a teacher just like him, where the hell did he got those thick thighs? 

Once outside the hotel and in the middle of the cold streets of Paris, JongDae felt that MinSeok was leading him directly to a precipice while they were walking in that unknown city, it was impossible not to think that this was a bad idea after the fight they just had where all they did was hurt themselves. The only bright side of all this situation was that Xiumin could not see how ashamed he was about everything.

"I think this is it, Dae." 

_"How the hell am I supposed to keep it cool if he calls me like that?!! But what do I know about good decisions?' "_Are you sure? It looks like a dump, I don't think you'd wanna get in here."

"Oh, c'mon! We're already here, the outside it's not important." he smiled at him _(Does he wants me to die?) _and headed over to the giant standing by the door. As for Chen, he was more focused on trying to swing away all the disgustingly not-so-innocent looks following MinSeok, _WHY DID HE HAVE TO DRESS LIKE THAT?! _

After handing over the tickets, Chen was dragged out of his visual fights as MinSeok held his hand to enter the crowd. Everything smelled like sweat and a mix of alcohol and something else, the screams were stunning him, Damn! he truly hasn't left his self-pity cave in a while. JongDae saw Xiumin getting tense, he knew this wasn't his kind of place, nor music, he was the kind to be at Operas or classic artists, not this. He can clearly remember how he used to make fun of his _sad-boy songs for tragic movies_.

"Xiu we can leave if you want to, you don't have to force yourself to anything. You've proved your point."

His shouts were swallowed by the deafening sound of the audience as soon as they heard the vocalist who was beginning to sing Shadow on the sun. JongDae admitted that the group wasn't bad, he should give MinSeok credit for that.

With the pass of time he managed to enjoy several songs that he thought he forgot about, and many of which he didn't even know the name, he shouted and sang to the rhythm of his favorite groups while he immersed himself in the memories that these brought him, where everything was fine and he was an idiot who thought that everything would be fine as long as he was with his friends, he was having such a good time that he didn't notice when MinSeok had left his side.

"Min? MinSeok!" at that moment he felt as if the place was getting too small for the number of people in there. "MINSEOK! XIUMIN! FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Someone back-hugged him, and he turned around alarmed "The fuck?!"

"DaeDae." Xiumin hummed to him hear while pressing himself against his back. "I missed you so much Chen."

"Xiu! Hey, where the hell have you being? I was so worried, I-"

"Ow, my sweet, sweet Chen! I just wanted to use the restroom, because this place is really smelly, but guess what?!" he said facing JongDae. "I found Key, he's a really funny guy with colorful hair Dae, but then he got all horny and tried to touch me Dae." he said pouting. "I didn't like that."

"What the hell are you talking about now? Who the hell is Key?"

"What do you mean by who? The nice boy who gave me one of his brownies because I was hungry, duh, but as for a baker he wouldn't stop staring nor talking about my thighs, how come you never tell me that you like my thighs Dae? Don't you like them?"

Oh, fucking shit! This isn't happening, how's that MinSeok is so fucking innocent? Fuck, he should've taken better care of him, he better take him out of there.

"Oh, great! Look Chen, KyungSoo's calling!" he said taking out his phone and rubbing it at the latter's face. "I don't wanna pick up, Soo makes me feel sad and I'm here, with you Dae, tell KyungSoo that I don't want him to make me feel sad anymore, tell him!" 

"Fuck, MinSeok, please just stay still."

"Fine! I'll tell him myself then... Wait, how do I answer this?" the phone slipped between his hands at the clumsy movement to answer, it was impossible for him in that condition to...Fuck!

"MinSeok?" he heard someone said on the other side of the line.

"Sorry I can't hear you, just a second." he tried to walk as far as possible from the noise. "I'm sorry I can't hear you, wait a minute."

_What the hell-Sorry, "_Who's this?"

"What the fuck do you mean by who's this? Where is my husband and why are you answering his cell phone?"

"Oh... Hi KyungSoo"

""Oh... Hi KuungSuu" I asked you something." 

"Yeah... listen, I highly doubt that Xiu is in a position to talk to anyone right now, don't worry I'll tell him you called."

"I did not ask you whether or not he was in a position to talk to "someone" and I am not just "someone" in case you have forgotten, JongDae."

"Who could? Look, I'm serious. he doesn't feel so good, don't worry, I do know how to deliver the messages, see you later Kyung." he hang up, and walked back to the shorter and pulled him away from the crowd. "MinSeok we've to get out of here, c' mon."

"But why???? We're fine in here, we're together, I don't wanna go." he said resting his head in Chen's shoulder. "If we get out of here you're gonna go with him. How can you be with someone like him Dae? Huh?"

"Be with who? Xiu, you're high, a lot. How much did you eat? Not important, the point is, you don't know what are you saying, so I've to take you out of this place."

"Yes I do. Remember how I was the only one you'd ever look for? You only had eyes for me Dae. What took you so long?" Xiumin was holding him as if his life depended on it. "I always thought that we'll end up together, why did you leave me? How's that you never told me anything? I've always, always love you, you asshole. Do you have any idea how I felt after you left? After he told me that the other day?" 

"MinSeok…" this was too much for him, he was at the edge of a breakdown, these things aren't supposed to happen, things aren't solved magically with the most important confession of your life and especially when you are sure nothing would change because of it. Had his life become some sort of joke? Apparently, it has. The band started playing their own version of the clash's should I stay or should I go... Fucking shit.

"I miss everything, Dae. I miss talking to you 'till midnight, your lame jokes, how you'll always find a way to make me listen to your crappy songs, do you remember the day I lost a bet and you made me listen to this one?" Xiumin was kissing-whispering every word, and he felt his heart going wild. "I told you it was a mess, and that the rhythm didn't make any sense, but I was lying because I didn't know the answer, I was scared, but it doesn't matter anymore. Everything is perfect if I'm with you."

JongDae didn't notice when the tears started falling, everything was so overwhelming, he just felt like he couldn't stand it anymore while listening to MinSeok's words, he just didn't know what to cling to in that situation anymore. Everything was so wrong with him, he just wanted to hold MinSeok 'till the end, he was willing to bet everything that was left of him for that minimal and imaginary possibility of being happy by his side.

"You were my world Dae, are you crying? Why are you crying?" he said lifting from the other's neck and started wiping his tears away. "No, no, don't cry Chen, we're together now, and there's no one in this place that could tear us apart. Have I ever told you what a pretty smile you have? Stop crying Dae, you look so handsome when you smile and your eyes turn into crescents."

He had MinSeok in his arms drying his tears and telling him all the beautiful things he had to hear so long ago, he felt how his hands burned to touch his face, and his desire to take him away for his own sake vanished with every blow his squalid barrier received that reminded him of the existence of the world outside of that concert.

"Why ain't you saying that you like me too JongDae? I'm in love with you, I love you Dae, with all my heart and soul. Why can't you love me back?" his eyes were teary as he looked at him, Xiumin was crying for him. "please don't leave me again Chen, I know, I know it's late, but please stay with me."

_Should I stay or should I go now? (tengo frío por los ojos)_

JongDae held MinSeok's face in his hands, he knew damn well it was the worst idea he ever had, but he didn't give two shits about what could happen later. "I've never stopped loving you." JongDae breathed against his lips.

_So ya gotta let me know (me tienes que decir)_

He finally let himself go. Fuck his manners. Fuck his cool act. Fuck KyungSoo feelings. Fuck tomorrow morning. Fuck all the sweaty people pushing against them.

_If I go there will be touble (tengo frio por los ojos) _

_And if I stay it will be double_

Everything was spinning, the lights were hitting MinSeok's face, he looked beautiful, he was a freaking angel, he cried with joy now, and leaned closer. JongDae's whole body was vibrating, he kissed him, it was needy and messy, it was as if they were trying to make up for all of those wasted years. The temperature was rising, his heart rate was rising, he could feel MinSeok's as well, his lungs were screaming for air, but he didn't care, for he was deeply in love.

_Should I stay or should I go?_


	24. Fools

KyungSoo entered the room as carefully as possible tying not to drop anything, left the trays on his perfectly made bed and the memories of the previous night tackled him.

No, not just the sad ones, memories of how JongDae answered his husband's phone in the middle of the night, how he drank with a stranger while telling him all the drama going on in his life, about the disastrous way back where he broke at least three vases and... Damn, what the fuck is wrong with you KyungSoo? How did he kiss JongIn suddenly, after having locked him in the room? With what intentions did he lock him in the first place?

He shook his head, he so didn't want to know that. That was a part that he didn't want to remember, he was just fine thinking that he locked him up to protect him, it was probably just that. It's not like he enjoyed kissing those lips that look like fucking pillows, and neither did he liked how warm it felt to sleep cuddling the brunet, no, not at all.

He was a gentleman and didn't have a single impure thought in the whole night, he was just hugging JongIn because he was disconsolate, not because he liked the way his body felt wrapped around him.

"Hyung?" He said, his voice still hoarse and his hair disheveled._ How could he be so beautiful so early? No, KyungSoo focus!_

"Ahm, yes right here Nini... y'know I wasn't watching you sleep or anything creepy."

"Hmm?" he asked scrunching on his bed trying to hide from the sun.

_And damn the sun! The way is making his marvelous skin glows is just_\- "I mean... Ain't you hungry or something?" he said and opened up one of the trays. "I brought us some breakfast, so maybe you should just wake up and-"

"Noo." he grunted against the pillow. "Why don't you just come back to the bed with me? It's cold and you're warm."

"What?" KyungSoo's throat went dry... Has he misheard him?

"I said come back to the bed with mWait, what?" JongIn sat up abruptly finally realizing what he had just said. "Ehm... I... I mean... bath, I better take a bath, so... Why don't you eat without me, Hyung?"

JongIn ran to the bathroom.

"Did he just... did JongIn wanted me to-"

"I forgot the towel." KyungSoo watched him walk in his pajamas all over the room unable to move from his place. "I'm sorry Hyung, did you say something?"

The older shook his head since he didn't trust his voice.

"Oh... alright then... I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"Yeah, go ahead." wait, if JongIn goes to the shower first that means that KyungSoo would have to look at his magnificent abs again covered in water droplets as he changes. "NO!" he said <s>yelled </s>grabbing his arm.

"What? What's wrong Hyung? What did I do now?"

"Ehm... no, nothing. Why don't I go first?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm faster and not so hungry, so it's okay."

!Okay... Is there something else Hyung?"

!What? No, why would there be something else?!

"I mean since you're not letting go of my arm... and you're squishing a little tight."

"Oh." he said and looked down at the way he was strangling the boy's bicep. "Oh, shit. Sorry."

JongIn watched him run to the bathroom and sat down to drown his problems with food. "Why do I have to be like this?"

KyungSoo didn't want to wait for JongIn in the room, so he left a note asking him to find him near the party room because _"he wanted to give him some space to get ready without any pressure",_ it is not as if he wanted to run away because the brunet is so perfect by simply existing that he feels that he suffocates, no, not at all.

After all, it was sweet giant nini. He was back to his shy cute self, _I mean what the hell is wrong with you KyungSoo? He probably just wanted to be hugged because he was still sad, oh but you gotta go and misunderstand everything. JongInnie it's so tender and innoce. "_Oh holy shit, Jesus why?"

JongIn walked with his hands in his pockets, wearing a perfectly fitted green suit and with the fancy bed-hair kinda style, he became the center of attention of everyone in the lobby. "Oh no..." KyungSoo ran to him and grab his arm. "Can you walk any faster? What is this? A runway?" 

"What? Hyung what're you-"

"Just walk and let's go in once and for all before they start drooling all over the floor." KyungSoo drag him all over the hallway but was pulled back near the door. "JongIn, please keep walking. Nini?"

The brunet was paralyzed and frowned doubtfully."Hyung... Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Nini, Nini look at me." he said softening the expression while cupping his face. "I can't even imagine what it must have been last night for you, but you said it yourself, you have to do this. You need to close that murky story and start a new one, I'm here with you, okay? I'm not going to leave you alone, I promise. Also, look how handsome you are, it would be a waste if we decided to leave now."

"You really think so?"

_Oh c'mon JongIn, what the hell? I feel like I've to hide you somewhere so that you won't get kidnaped or something, who the hell looks this good in green? A freaking Greek God, fucking asshole Baekhyun was right, you're fucking gorgeous. "_Ehmm... yeah, I mean you're not wearing pajamas. Listen, we don't have to stay the whole time, we'll leave as soon as you feel like it."

The other took a deep breath and nodded."'key Hyung, let's get in." he smiled at him, and KyungSoo swear that his heart stopped beating.

Upon entering they were greeted by a host who offered them some glasses of champagne, the shorter one shook his head. "No thanks, I'm going to stop drinking."

"Ahm... I think I'm gonna pass as well."

"JongIn?" Luhan approached with a bright smile. _Wait, Luhan? Why is his one-night drinking pal here? And even more important, where does he knows JongIn from? _

"No, wait," the taller said stopping the host. "I think I'm going to take one, thank you."

"It's so good to see you again! Did you come alone? Sehun said that you'd bring company, and I couldn't wait to meet him." _Oh, so maybe was Nini the one he was talking about last night?_

"Lu darling." A tall man ran his hands around Luhan's waist and kissed his cheek-_The tall man with whom he saw nini last night, oh... so it was about nini_\- "stop tormenting JongIn with his loneliness, not everyone is as lucky as we are."

KyungSoo noticed how the boy tensed next to him. _What the hell? They couldn't treat his Jonginnie like that._

_"_Nini, where are your manners?" he said, holding his arm carefully. "Shouldn't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Hmm? Oh... yes, ehm... Sehun, Luhan, he's KyungSoo he's my plus-one today."

"My pleasure." KyungSoo said extending a hand, which Sehun squeezed as hard as he did. _Asshole._

"The pleasure is mine, it's funny, I've known JongIn for years and I've never heard him mentioned any Kwangsoo." said the taller eyeing him up and down.

"KyungSoo, of course not. We met recently... When nini just arrived in London and what can I say? We just kinda clicked."

"Aw Hunnie, don't you think they're cute? Fate also brought them together."

_Is he for real? Either the deer doesn't remember him or he's as much of a vixen as the rest._

"Ah? No, no." JongIn denied trying to hide the blush _aww nini is so cute. _"We-"

"Nini sweetheart, even though we don't believe in those kinds of things, you can't deny that our encounter was kind of magical."

"Did you know that JongIn doesn't like to be called "nini"?" Sehun spat out and gave an overly fake smile.

"Actually, it's not about the nickname, it's about who says it. Let me give you an example I hate it whenever people call me cute or anything like that, and yet, there was Nini calling me his angel." the brunet almost chokes on his drink... Did he said that out loud?! "and thought that was the most adorable thing. Now, if you'd excuse us, we don't want to steal any more of your time, your guests are waiting for you, it was nice to meet you two. C'mon nini, let's find our seats."

They walked away from the soon-to-be-married couple, and KyungSoo was cursing to himself because _how fucking dare they to try and drag his nini down?_

"And... hyung, thanks for helping me out... You didn't have to." he said sitting in his designated place, JongIn found that there were some familiar names at the table.

"Oh it's okay nini, they're a bunch of assholes who deserve each other, staying away from him was the best thing that ever happened to you." he saw his expression getting dark again _oh goddammit KyungSoo chill out, have some tact. _"I meant every single thing that I told them anyway."

"Really? Oh, also I can explain the whole angel thing, y'know how I wasn't in my right mind and the fever was making me say all kind of weird stuff, you dou right? So if I happened to made you feel uncomfortable I'm really sorry hyung, although you did look like an angel that day, and-"

"Nini, even though I would love to let you keep talking just to hear you call me more pretty things... you don't have to apologize I told you... I meant everything that I told them. I don't mind." KyungSoo offered him a soft smile.

JongIn was blushing again and nodded before saying. "Well then... I guess I don't have to whisper it anymore." he said holding back a smile.

"JongIn! It's so good to see you, man! I wasn't sure if you'd make it today." 

_"Oh great, another tall handsome black-haired man, how many of these does Nini know?"_

"Yixing hyung... Is good to see you too." He stand up and gave him a quick hug. "Ahm... please meet KyungSoo, he's my plus-one."

"Well you definitely have a good taste, don't you?" KyungSoo kept his poker face on, and shook his hand. "Did Sehun invited you himself? That's so bold of him."

"Yeah, we've been friends since I can remember, so... But anyway, I thought you'd be busy working in China, since you're the new head of the company."

"How could I miss our Sehunnie's wedding? I've known about this for a while so I've got plenty of time to fix my agenda, so if the doll right here wants to come over to play, I'm free and my suit is great." he said winking at KyungSoo. He was so going to stab him with the fish knife.

"Yeah. That's not happening, but, wait, since when do you know about this?"

"Almost... six months ago? Maybe dunno, it was quite a while, why?"

"Not important." _Stupid Sehun, how dare he?_

"Have you say hi to the brothers yet? Siwon's somewhere with his wife, they look really beautiful together. Junmyeon is as stressed as always, considering this was all his idea, so he's been planning the whole thing, I just saw him losing it at one of the chefs because the food was just "good" not excellent."

He shook his head. "Haven't seen them yet... Wait, this was Myeon's idea?"

"Yeah, who else?" Yixing said before taking a sip from his glass.

KyungSoo saw JongIn heavy breathing, and held his hand. He whispers a small "u okay?" to the brunet, who just nodded and continued. "Xing... Are you sure this was all Junmyeon's and not Siwon?"

"I mean, at the end of the day all of the decisions are Siwon's, but, it was Junmyeon's idea to introduce Sehun and Luhan, he thought that they'll look together, and would do some even greater good to financials. They call it love, but it's still business kiddo."

"I think I need some fresh air, please excuse me." 

"You want me to go with you?" KyungSoo said squeezing his hand a little.

"No, no, it's only for a minute, don't worry. I... I guess I do need to say hi."


	25. Cocoon - Flashback

I remember when we

Swapped names and I thought maybe

You'd stay and try to out drink me

Your friends all hate it!

Cocoon - Catfish and the Bottlemen

JongIn met Sehun when they were 8, by then the latter was the son of his father's boss. The Oh's were a powerful, ridiculously rich and fussy family, hence whenever he was at the gardens helping out his dad, he wasn't allowed to stay away from him.

Kim JongIn has always been a nice and cheerful boy, who couldn't help but make everyone fall for him, so maybe that and his genuine innocence were the reason that prevented a huge disaster from happening the day he met Oh Sehun. That day his father asked him to grab a pair of new gardening gloves from the tools closet, unfortunately, after getting what he was asking for, he nearly dropped a glass vase so he didn't notice how his little mess manage to capture the attention of some "young master".

"Who are you? My father does not hire kids to work."

And at that moment he could almost feel that he was going to faint, he screwed it up, his dad warned him about being careful and now he was in trouble, now they'll surely fire his dad and his family would starve to death, and now he wouldn't have any more stuffed animals, and oh, no! how can you be so dumb JongIn this is the reason why everything hap- "Are you deaf? Don't you understand what I'm saying? How did you get into my house?"

"I... my dad's cleaning the garden... he ripped his gloves, so I...I have to..." this kid's face was scaring him, he didn't look like the other's he plays with.

"Get another pair?"

"Hmm? Oh... yeah, right, but... please, please, don't be mad at my dad. I won't cause any more trouble and I'll stay really quiet. I promise." JongIn said pouting.

Oh Sehun was a privileged kid, he was a child born with a silver spoon, dressed in fancy and truly expensive clothes perfectly ironed, everything custom made. He had no signs of scratch or scrape for playing outside. His features were almost perfect and the paleness of his skin made him look like a porcelain doll. 

While JongIn's bronze's skin was full of little scratches, there were bruises on his knees, his clothes were a size bigger because according to his mom he would 'grow into them', his hair was a brown mess compared to Sehun's black perfect combed one, his bangs would cover his eyes almost entirely. The difference between the two of them was more than huge, so of course he was afraid of him.

"I'm not your father's boss you fool, stop being so scared of me. This is why I hate kids my age." the the boy frowned and turned around to leave.

Since the kid meant no harm to him or his family, JongIn built up his courage and said, "Wait! What's your name?"

"And what do you care?"

"You can't hate me if you don't know me. I wanna know who hates me too. You look like someone smart, so you must know that this is just good manners."

"Well, I guess I am someone smart, I am Oh Sehun."

"Kim JongIn." he said running to shake his hand. "and guess what? Now we are friends, so you can't hate me anymore."

So the years went by and they grew old together. JongIn would help his dad more often so that he could have an excuse to meet Sehun again, whom at first used to tell him to just stay away from him, and to stop following him around (but little did JongIn know that Sehun was hoping that he wouldn't), then he'll stopped being mean and just stay quiet whenever the brunet would show up, he'll simply enjoy his company in silent.

For the very first time, Sehun was acting like someone his age, it's just that JongIn, his little Nini, was his only scape to the endless hours of study to become a proper young master to the Oh family, he felt so comfortable next to him that he never noticed how time did his job, forcing them to grow apart some more everyday. 

JongIn, on the other hand, felt that the course of time tried to separate them, Sehun now had to begin to stand out (more) in that horrible and absurd world to which he was tied while he had to hide his friendship in public. 

Their play breaks were supplanted by small meetings that took place in the Oh's house, all the spoiled and self-centered children who entered the mansion always tried to be the new best friend of the "young master", it's not as if it bothered him that his best friend had to pretend that he didn't know him, it bothered him more the fact that Sehun couldn't do it, Mr. Siwon always ended up more frustrated than before.

And to be honest, JongIn was a little scared of Siwon, he was Sehun's older step-brother, even though Sehun and him don't share the same dad, Sehun's father took him and his other brother into the family as if they were his own. 

His two older brothers were semi-orphans, their dads died or something, he never asked, because once again... Siwon was a little scary, he was like one of those perfect young men that they always portrayed in psycho's movies, you know... The ones that are all perfection but are secretly plotting to kill you... He should probably stop watching those movies though... But still, he was afraid of Siwon, and Sehun kept doing nothing but annoy him by talking to him in public.

So there he was trying to avoid him as best as he can, and to be honest he had never thought that any other child besides Sehun could be moderately normal, all the rich people were weird and cold, including JunMyeon (Sehun's other stepbrother) (not as scary as Siwon, but still), so it was a surprise to discover Yixing.

It was a charity party that JongIn had been forced to attend to, because of a whim of Sehun -all that drama to not get bored all alone at events- both were surprised by the boy when they tried to sneak out of the huge hall that smelled like expensive perfume.

"So... I'm not the only one who hates these kinds of things, huh? Zhang Yixing, mind if I sneak out with you?"

JongIn blinked twice trying to process it "Wait you are..."

"Don't let my last name scare you little one, Sehun should scare you more than I do, and yet here you are all chill." said the boy with the wine suit as he loosened his tie. "So... Shall we?"

Yixing was not like Sehun's others millionaires "friends", he was a calculating and very intelligent young man, he knew how to use his name to get respect and he wasn't afraid to hide his close relationship with both of them even though it was not as close as it was his with Sehun.

The three of them grew up as normal teenagers, ignoring the fact that Sehun and Lay arrived from school in limousines while JongIn had to park his bicycle where it wasn't visible. 

Together they experienced the hormonal chaos in boys their age, according to Yixing, Sehun was the center of attention of all the girls, said that his seat was always surrounded by young heiresses and expensive gifts, but that his friend never accepted anything, Sehun would dismiss everything by saying that he didn't need any of that, and he'd countered Lay saying that he had more attention.

Meanwhile, JongIn was starting to feel frustrated by the whole situation, because... Why wasn't he getting any attention? Was he going to die alone? Where the hell were all the people that were supposed to like him? Everybody was always talking about how handsome he'll grow to be, and what a heartbreaker he'll become, but... none of that was happening! Don't get him wrong he didn't want to break anybody's heart, he just... you know wanted to be noticed.

It wasn't until a few months after when JongIn started to feel weird, whenever he'll visit Sehun his heart would beat really fast, his hands would get all sweaty, and there was this weird feeling in his stomach, he thought that maybe it was a seasonal thing, was there someone he could talk to about this? Was he sick? Since when did Sehun look so good? 

JongIn ended up asking Yixing for advice on a really hot Sunday, they were coming back from the pool and the feeling was getting worse, he was getting scared and dragged the older to the living room, he told him everything but the name of the person behind all this madness, and all-wise Yixing gave him a diagnosis "love", but he was even more confused now. Was he really allow to fall for his best friend?

"Oh, my little Nini, everyone can fall for someone, it's the most mundane thing to happen. Look, you're not the only one, just like you've fallen for this girl, I like this certain boy, but it's completely fine, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You like a boy? Is it okay to do that?"

"Yes, I do JongIn, and I'm not ashamed of it, he's handsome, kind, wealthy, and have a beautiful smile. He'll fall for me too one day, you'll see. I hope we both get lucky Nini."

JongIn was a little more relieved, Yixing was the smartest and the coolest person ever, so if he says that is okay to like a boy, then he'll love Sehun with all his heart... In secret, for now... Until he's ready, don't judge him!

A few days later Sehun had called him to the music room, he was anxious, he had spent so much time avoiding being alone with him that he didn't know how to feel, he had so many imaginary expectations in his head around this situation that he never imagined that they could all be destroyed as soon as he opened the door. Yixing was kissing Sehun, his Sehun. Was this the reason why he called him? What? Did he somehow found out about his feelings and thought that this was a good way to reject him?

JongIn stopped going to the Oh's mansion, despite his friend constants calls to meet up, he didn't want to see him ever again. Now he wasn't feeling butterflies but al gray inside. 

But of course, Sehun wasn't happy about his attempts to evade him, one day he decided to go and help his dad since you know who was supposed to be busy in one of his absurd classes, but he surprised him by dragging him into one of the closets full of coats.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sehun asked with a frown.

How the hell can someone look so good in such an awful yellow light? JongIn shook his head, and turn it off. "Because you're an awful friend who hides things."

"The hell are you talking about?" Sehun said turning the light back on. "I tell you literally everything, the only thing I haven't talk to you about is maybe the color of my underwear, do you wanna know?"

"What?! No, why would I want to see your underwear? But... You did forget about one tiny little detail, Sehunnie." JongIn said avoiding his eyes.

Sehun arched an eyebrow. "The what?"

"The fact that you and **our** friend are in a relationship, look I don't care, okay?" Sehun remained quiet, his poker face was on. "I would've supported you guys or something, you big idiot." he almost whispered biting his lip.

"You don't have to support anything JongIn."

"Well obviously I don't since it already happened and no one cared to ask for my opinion on that mat-" Sehun kissed him, and JongIn was having a mental breakdown.

_Is this actually happening? Is he... Oh. My. God. JongIn focus._

Sehun parted first, a little too fast for JongIn's liking. "You don't have to support anything, because there's nothing for it. Apparently Lay likes me, but... I don't feel the same way about him."

"D-did you just kiss me?"

Sehun smirked. "Yes, I did. You're the one that I like Nini, stop running away from me, would you?"

JongIn blushed and nodded enthusiastic. "I will Sehunnie, I'll stay right here with you, forever."

Amid innocent encounters and furtive kisses, they both started a strange relationship, forgetting for instants of Yixing's existence, who still persisted in his attempts to conquer Sehun's heart without knowing what his friends were doing behind closed doors.


	26. Because I'm Stupid

> I’m really, very foolish
> 
> I know of no one other than you
> 
> you’re looking at someone else
> 
> yet you have no idea of my feelings like this
> 
> -Because I'm Stupid - SS501

Yixing found out about Sehun's and Jongin's relationship in the most unpleasant way ever.

He was looking for the blonde, ready to try something else to try to get Sehun's heart (Or get his pants down, either way, was fine for him), he brought him bubble tea since the other loved it so much, candles, and even some roses, yes, it was cheesy, but he was a go big or go home kind of man. Since he was nowhere to be seen, he entered the boy's room and started to get things ready, he throws the rose's petals on the bed, lit on the candles, put on some soft music, and smirked, satisfied with his job.

Now, he'll have to actually find the boy so he could whisper sweet nothings to his ear, and then get to the fun part, he headed to the door, but as soon as he grabbed the doorknob, he'd heard voices getting closer, one of them was definitely Sehun, he couldn't tell who the other was, and then it occurred to him, that it'll be even more fun if he surprised Sehun, whoever was with him ,could go fuck himself, so he ran to the closet and closed the door waiting for his key moment, to surprise his favorite boy.

"What's all of this hunnie?" Yixing heard a boy asking him, so he peeked through the door to see who was it, what the hell was Jongin doing here again?

"Ehm... I guess... I asked at some point to get it done?" he said and grabbed the cup of tea on the table. "Look, they even got tea, whoa, my service truly is the best, don't you think, Nini?" Jongin was chewing his lip, without moving from his place. "Why are you so far away? Come here! I thought you wanted us to play." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jongin blushed intently. "Wh-what is the meaning of all of this, Sehunnie?"

"What do you mean? You said you missed my kisses, so come get them, pretty boy." Sehun made kissy lips and laughed short after... Yixing anger started to build, what the fuck? 

"So, just kissing?" Jongin asked, walked towards him hesitantly.

"What else could it be?" Sehun asked arching an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know, everything is a little too romantic, I don't know what were you thinking."

"What?" Jongin sat next to him and watched him play with a petal. "Oh... Oh!" he smirked again and crawled to him. "So, you wanted us to have even more fun, huh?"

Jongin blush grow even bigger if possible. "What?! N-no! You are the one who.. why are you so close?!"

Sehun brushed a finger on his lips. "You're so beautiful, Jongin. This wasn't honestly, my plan, but since the maids made everything so pretty, and the atmosphere is really sexy... I would love to use it properly," he bit his earlobe. "don't you think?" the brunet shuddered "Although, it's fine if you're not ready-"

"I am!" Jongin nearly shouted.

_Fucking needy whore,_ Yixing thought, and leaned back against the closed door, he had enough. 

"And eager too." Sehun pushed him against the mattress, and kissed him deeply, rutting slowly against him. "But, are you sure?"

The boy beneath him nodded, and his bangs fell in his eyes. "I already said that I was ready, and also," he traced Sehun's collarbones with his fingers. "I've been kind of dreaming about this-" he mumbled and blushed harder.

"Anything kinky?" he said before nibbling at his neck, Jongin held back a moan, and whispered a _shut up._ Sehun bit, lick and sucked at his neck again before grabbing his chin and whispering in a husky voice. "If we're doing this, I wanna hear how you feel, so let them all out, Nini Bear."

Yixing's eyes filled with tears, maybe what he felt for the other was truly beyond lust, maybe there was something pure about it, but now it was being killed by the two boys fucking on the other side of that door. When did that happen? They've made a fool out of him, he taught Sehun how to kiss because he asked him to, he also encouraged Jongin to go chase after whoever he liked, so all this time, they were after each other? He covered his ears, trying to keep Jongin's moans away, and furrowed his eyebrows. They'll pay for this, they have no idea who are they dealing with.

* * *

"Lay Hyung, you've been like this for days, Why are you so mad?"

"Junmyeon, how many times do I have to tell you to stop asking me the same thing the Goddamn day? I don't wanna talk to you, do I have to say it in Chinese so you can understand it? Wait-" Yixing, thought about it for a moment, he was a genius, how come he didn't thought about it, before? If he couldn't have Sehun, why would Jongin? "Myeonnie, would you help Hyung with something?"

Sehun wanted to 'come clean' and decided to tell everyone that he and Jongin have been dating for almost three years and that they'll have to accept it because they love each other very much. Yixing smiled, and congratulate them, he even dared to joke a little with Jongin about how he cheated on getting Sehun's heart over him.

Jongin thought that Yixing was really sweet and mature, for accepting so easily his defeat (even though it actually happened three years ago), he was also glad that Sehun decided to tell everyone because now, they could kiss anywhere, not only hidden in Sehun's room. He was sitting in the living room waiting for him to finish his meeting, when Sehun's stepbrother, Junmyeon came looking for him.

"Hey, Jongin!" he smiled at him. "Listen, I know this a bit out of the blue, but would you go to the movies with me? I was supposed to go with Sehunnie, but he canceled last minute, and it's a really good one, pleaaase! Have mercy on my soul, my brother hates me, so please, please, could you with me?"

He sighed, and shook his head. "Sehunnie doesn't hate you, but fine. I'll go with you." He went to the movie, and it was actually pretty fun, but when he came back, he finds out that there was a third party joining their lives, well... Sehun's.

Junmyeon dragged him to the dining room as soon as the arrived. "I.. I don't think that I should be here, Junmyeon, your brother's in a meeting with someone." If he'd had a penny for every time he'd hear Sehun's older brother laugh... he'll probably only have one, Siwon never laughed, even in the fancy gatherings in the mansion, the man never went further than a courtesy grin.

"Oh, don't be silly Jongin, it's probably just Sehun, if it would've been a partner or something, he'd ask me to wear a suit."

And there he was, it was the very first time he saw Luhan, he was sitting by Siwon's right, looking like a stupid and beautiful little prince who walked straight out of a magazine, wearing Burberry from head to toe. He was the son of one of the biggest China's CEO's, and he was kinda like... perfect? His facial features were delicates and firms, he looked like a sculpture, and his skin, oh Dear, it looked so soft and pale. Saying Luhan was beautiful was an understatement, the way he spoke, expressed, even the tone of his voice was amazing, people like that are not real. What was this? What was he doing in there? Jongin couldn't help the awkward feeling in his gut.

"I'm sorry, Jongin, but I really have to go with Lu to this meeting. I'll call you back." It was all he said and hang off.

Lu. Lu. Lu and more Lu. That was Sehun's favorite word lately, and he was about to have a breakdown because they haven't met in more than a month all thanks to his dear Lu and his wonderful job. He shook his head, it was still early, he could still see him, right? It'll be a nice surprise. The Oh's House was as big and cold as he remembered it, but he could bear it all for Sehun.

"Jongin? What are you doing here?" Junmyeon asked.

"Is Sehun home?"

"Oh... He... he just left to pick Luhan up, didn't he tell you about the party?"

"Yes, but I thought... Wait, did you say that he went to pick Luhan up?"

"Yep, lately he likes to personally go pick him up, so they can arrive everywhere together." he eyes him up and down. "Are you going too? I don't think Sehun can have two plus ones... I mean, that's why it's called plus ONE."

"No, of course, he can't have two plus ones." he rolled his eyes. "Do you happen to know where are they meeting?"

"What are you doing here again, Jongin?" Siwon said from behind the younger of the Oh's. "Junmyeon I need to talk to Jongin, please go get ready."

"Hyung-"

"Are you talking back?" Siwon said arching an eyebrow, Junmyeon shook his head and left the room. "I don't know what brought you here today, Jongin. I thought Sehun would've cut all contact with you by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you have to go now, Jongin."

"Sir, listen, I know that perhaps I'm not as rich or powerful as you are and that my name is rather common... but-"

"But? You really think that you have the right to protest? You are no one, Jongin. You're unsuitable for Sehun, you're just not enough, you're not one of us, stop embarrassing yourself by chasing after my brother, even he knows that he deserves better, that's why he has chosen Luhan, they deserve to be together. So do everyone a favor, and stay away from him, he'll never be happy with someone like you. Our mother barely accepted Sehun's inclinations because Luhan has power, so our name can still be clean, with you... he has nothing, find someone at your level, and let us be. I believe you know where the door is."

Jongin bit his lip, trying to hold the tears back, and headed for the door, Siwon didn't know what he was talking about, Sehun chooses no one, but him. He loved him and that was it.

"Jongin, wait!" Junmyeon called out for him. "here." he gave him an envelope.

"What is this?"

"Well... I didn't tell you the whole thing... this meeting is really important, so it's not in here, Sehun did go to pick Luhan up... but to take him to the airport."

"What?" he said wiping some tears.

"They're going to London, I don't have the details, but they have some business in there, there's enough money in the envelope to buy a ticket. Find my brother, Jongin, you deserve answers, and they're not in Seoul."

"Junmyeon... why are you-?"

"You're the only Hyung who has actually treated me well, and I rooted for you two, so go and find him. Just don't tell anyone I gave you that, nor that I told you where he was going."

"I won't, and I promise that I'll pay you back."

"Please, don't, it's the least that I can do."

It was a nightmare for him to try to communicate with anyone so that he'd get to where they'd stay, and now there he was a five-star hotel, obviously. Everybody was getting dow of their fancy cars as someone held an umbrella for them, it almost looked like a drama. He was getting soaked in the water watching everyone as his cab drive away, he was almost like a shadow to all of that people, apparently that included Sehun too, who didn't saw him as he walked happily holding Luhan's hand.

And they did look perfect, just like Siwon said. They looked like the stars of a romantic movie.

"They have to be together", "you're not at his level", "let him go, you're not enough, Jongin."

He shook his head and bit hard on his lip, if that would've been the truth, Sehun would've told him, right? If he wasn't in his heart anymore, because of that boy, he'd tell him. But to be completely honest, his subtle way of avoiding him should've been a massive clue.

"Hi, I'm sorry I need to see someone."

The receptionist inspect him up and down and said. "I'm sorry, but you don't seem to be in the right place, young man. Please, leave."

"What? No! I need to speak to someone who's here, it's really important" he was starting to lose control, "please, it'll be super quick, please, just a second. That's all I need."

"Please, sir. I need you to leave right now, or else I'll have to call security."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Jongin! Long-time no see, what are you doing so far from home?" Luhan said and smiled brightly at him as if everything was just fine as if his whole world wasn't crumbling down. "Hunnie didn't tell me you'd come, otherwise, I'd have invited you to the party as well, since you're in the city, and all-"

_Hunnie. Why was he calling him Hunnie? _"I need to talk to Sehun."

"Sure, but you can't stay here for too long, they're a little obsessive when it comes to security, please wait outside, I'll tell him you're outside."

So he did and waited, and the minutes turned into hours, and Sehun never showed up. He was completely soaked by now, and he did wait for a long time, as much as he could, but his heart broke into pieces, and he cried it out, he couldn't hide the truth anymore. Sehun didn't want to see him.

He stand up from the side-walk, he felt so pathetic. Maybe they were all right, and-"JongIn?" he turned around to find Sehun holding an umbrella in his all tall glory. Fucking stupid Sehun, why was his heart beating so fast?

"What are you doing here?" JongIn asked through the tears.

"Oh, JongIn love." He walked to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"No, I'm all wet, and disgusting." JongIn said pushing him away.

"I don't care. JongIn, babe what're you doing here? I'm so sorry, look at you." he said cleaning his tears with his sleeve.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you stopped loving me, I though-"

"No, no. don't say that, I'd never do that, JongIn. Ever. It's just... this meeting took a bit longer than expected, I'm so sorry. I even thought that you left, why where you here in the cold?"

"I just wanted to see you."

Sehun smiled sadly, "Oh, my sweet Nini." He kissed his forehead, "I've missed you too, that's why I'm so sorry for this but... my meeting is still not over, I've to go back, but, can we... can we meet later? where are you staying, I'll stop by-"

"No. I haven't. I'm not. Sehun, do you really have to go back?" 

"I do. This is important, here" he took out his phone. "yours is probably not working here, please keep mine. I'll call you nini, I promise that I will, and I'll explain everything, and everything's going to be okay, you trust me, right?" JongIn whimpered, but still nodded. "Good. Just wait for me nini, take this too," he took out his green bomber and placed it over his shoulders.

"No, you'll be cold."

"No, it's all warm inside, and you can give it back next time. It's our promise, okay?"

JongIn bit his lip, why couldn't he just stay with him? "Okay." 

Sehun kissed his forehead, and let his lips rested against it for a while, "I love you, JongIn. Always." he whispered and ran back to the hotel leaving a broken-hearted JongIn behind.


	27. Will There be a Next Time?

> Our love that fades away with flowers  
Could I put it down next time?  
It’s time for memories to die
> 
> Will there be a next time - Lee Hyun

A hand pulling his blazer brought him back to reality, people dressed in fancy clothes, staff passing by with silver trays full with appetizers and drinks were all staring at him weirdly. He shook his head and turned around searching for the owner of the nad on his bicep. "Jongin! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Junmyeon?" Jongin bit his lip trying to stay calm, how can he be such an hypocrite? "Is it really?"

The shorter gave him a confused look, and tilted his head asking in a sweet fake innocent tone. "Is there something wrong, Jongin?" 

"If there's something wrong you say? I think we really need to talk, Junmyeon-nee." Jongin grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way til the entrance.

"Hey, Jongin. Let me go. You're hurting me. Listen, I don't know what's gotten into you, but honestly no one put a gun in your head and forced you to come here, so stop letting your bitterness out on me."

"Not a gun, but I got beat up really badly, and I bet you don’t know anything about it either, do you?"

Junmyeon huffed and turned around to leave, but Jongin was so tired of all the secrets and lying and of this sick game the forced him into, he needed answers and if anyone could give him that, was the brat, considering that the fact that he ended up in the other side of the world was his fault, so he blocked his way. "Jongin. Move or else-"

"Or else, what? You’ll call your mobsters again? It was you, wasn’t it? You paid someone to beat me up in London, you introduced Sehun and Luhan, you knew they’d get married when you told me to come, why Junmyeon? What have I done so wrong so that you’ll hate me this much? I thought we got along pretty well, so why didn’t you just tell me?"

The shorter smirked and shook his head. "I don’t hate you, Jongin. Your thing with my brother was never gonna happen, Siwon wouldn’t allow it." he snorted before adding. "My mother would rather have a dead son than a gay one," the younger said with a tint of sadness. "the only reason why this circus is happening is because Luhan’s family got enough money as to make anyone blind."

"So, what you’re saying is that I’ve to go through all of this crap, so that your mother could accept your brother’s sexuality?"

He laughed and brushed and inexistent dirt from his suit. "No. Sehun is… well, you know pretty popular, so we decide to play some Helen of Troy kind of thing, the best choice was for Sehun to get married, to anyone. Something that could never happen with you. I know, i know, then why hurt you this much? You’ll see, I don’t hate you, true. I hate my brother, and you know there was truly no way to hurt Sehun’s cold stone heart… or that’s what I thought, until you happened."

Jongin bit his lip holding the tears. "Why..?"

"Why do I hate Sehun?" he giggled and shrugged. "His mere existence is a bother." he pushed Jongin to a side and before entering he added. "Oh, there’s also the fact that Yixing’s still in love with him."

"What does he has to do in all of this?"

Junmyeon laughed harder this time and turned around to whisper. "You didn’t thought that a plan of this magnitude was all mine, did you? Well, I’m flattered that you think that I’m such an evil genius, but… Where the hell was I going to find a millionaire gay chinese if I was not allowed to leave the house alone?" He patted the taller’s shoulder. "The only good thing that came out of your relationship was the fact that Yixing could spend more time with me fixing every detail. Enjoy the wedding, Jongin. The champagne is delicious I made sure of it.-he said before getting lost among the crowd at the place."

Jongin passed a hand by his hair, frustrated. How’s that all of this happened to him? His life was one living hell, all because he fell for the stupid millionaire boy who wasn’t brave enough to fight for their love, but could he truly blame him? Sehun was an asshole, yes, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was surrounded by vixens, he felt ridiculous for feeling pity for him, even when his life became such a mess all because of him. He’d never be happy living with people as controlling as Junmyeon and Yixing.

How could he been so dumb as to believe in him when he said that he was fine with their relationship? He knew Yixing very well, how the only thing he knew was how to lie, and manipulate in order to get what he wanted, there was nothing that could stop him, he was so stupid.

Jongin walked over to the table with blood boiling in his veins with every single step. As he got closer he found Yixing a little too close to his Hyung. _What the fuck? Was he planning to steal his Hyung too?_

He walked faster and removed the hand that was squeezing his angel’s shoulder. "Do you mind?" He barked burning holes on the latter’s face with a dead glare.

Yixing smirked, letting his dimple on display, and what Jongin thought once was adorable, now was making him wanna slap it out of his face. !I couldn’t help it, but I mean, who could with someone as handsome as him?! he said pinching KyungSoo’s cheek, Jongin slapped the hand away.

!Right. Just stop touching him, would you? He’s my date tonight, have some respect. Yixing Hyung.! Jongin sat down and passed an arm by the shorter’s shoulder, pulling him closer to him.

KyungSoo’s cheeks blushed at the gesture, what was it with Nini’s sudden change of behavior?

"I never thought of you as the jealous type, Jonginnie."

"And I wasn’t, but when you get invited to your ex’s wedding with someone else, you understand that you need to look after those who you love."

"What?" KyungSoo said startled, but apparently no one was paying him any attention.

"So, basically you’re afraid that I might actually keep this one?" the man said arching an eyebrow.

Jongin huffed. "Oh, please!" he said holding KyungSoo’s hand between his and that almost gave the farmer a heart attack because WHAT IS HAPPENING?! "Sehun was young and stupid and yet there was nothing you could do to get him, what in the world makes you think that someone like Kyung would pay you any mind?"

How come, again? Before anyone else could continue with their bickering, the lights started to dim off and the wedding march started to play. "Hey, guys. Look, the wedding is finally starting, let’s just stay quiet, okay?" KyungSoo said averting his gaze to the boys standing in the altar.

All the anger inside Jongin vanished and was replaced by an immense sadness, it didn’t matter how much have him get hurt, he still loved him deep down. That was his beloved Sehun getting married, he looked stupidly perfect, with his perfect suit and evenly perfect boyfriend, fiancé… no, wait, he just said ‘I do’, his stupidly perfect husband. He felt the oxygen leaving his lungs, and the walls started to shrink around him, his first love has choose someone to be forever happy with, someone who wasn’t him.

Jongin let KyungSoo’s hand go, his head felt dizzy. He ran until reaching the garden, he’d hear the laughter and Siwon’s voice behind him announcing the after party to begin in a couple of minutes, he stopped, panting with his hands on his knees, the tears burned streaming down his face when he heard a voice calling for him. "Not now, please."

"Oh, c’mon Jongin! We’re friends, aren’t we? I mean it was fun to tease you about the little one, but I’m right here if you need m-"

Jongin grabbed Yixing by his probably over expensive shirt collar and only then, did he noticed his blood shot eyes. Fucking Zhang Yixing, this was all his fault and yet Jongin felt bad for him, so he pushed him back. "Just leave me alone, Yixing."

"This was not part of the plan, Jongin. They were not supposed to get married. That was the whole point of bringing you here! His only job was to confuse him, and get between you two, so that I could pick up the pieces. Oh, but no! Fucking incubus Luhan had to seduce him. You’re not the only one who lost it! You wanted to hit me? Then do it! Fucking go ahead and do it! For once in your goddamn life stop being so pathetically nice. That’s the problem with people like you!- he said and landed a punch to his mouth."

Jongin lifted his fist, but someone else pulled Yixing by the shoulder and hitted him right on his nose, making him bleed. "It’s called being mature, you fucking prick. Try touching him again and I’ll blind you. Not everyone has to be a fucking psychopath like you and your fucked up friends, listen Nini, I don’t know about you, but all of this social interaction has already exhausted me. Is it okay if we leave now?"

The brunet nodded and KyungSoo passed an arm by his middle and the walked in silence. The shorter stopped by a pharmacy to buy some things, and when he was done he decided that the best would be to take Nini to a lovely place to get distracted, so called a cab and asked the driver to take them to the tulip fields, Jongin liked flowers so he’d love the place.

As soon as the arrived the taller’s eyes filled with tears and the farmer’s heart broke into a million pieces, those rich assholes kids. How dare they to hurt his Nini like that? "Hey, Jonginnie. Would you look at me for a minute?" the boy shook his head, he didn’t want him so see him crying. "I just wanna check your wound, I promise to focus just in it."

Jongin scooted closer to him, still not meeting his gaze, KyungSoo smiled softly. His poor Nini didn’t deserve all that suffering, he applied some cream on his bottom lip and the brunet jumped making a grin. "Sorry, does it hurts a lot?" the younger nodded and that made him smile fondly and bigger. "You looked really cool back there, you know? You looked a thousand times better than anyone else in that party-"

Jongin decided to finally looked at him, and everything inside the shorter moved. He looked stunning bathed in the sunset's warm tones and the soft pink covering his cheeks. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest, awaken after such a long time. It wasn’t the same feeling he had when he saw him through the window and was blinded by lust, nor the soft protecting one that invade him the night he saw him so fragile and broken. This one was different, it was the same need to protect him and at the same time to be his forever. After a while, he realized that hid finger was still gazing over the soft plump bottom lip he retrieve it and looked away. "I’m sorry." He mumbled

"Please, don’t be." it was the only thing the brunet said before holding his chin up to kiss him, slowly. KyungSoo panicked a little at first, but he followed him soon after. They savour every second, it was as if they were trying to erase all of the bittersweet kisses they shared last night and replace them by a longer and meaningful one. "Hyung… I think… I think that I like you, Hyung. So please, don’t feel sorry about anything. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way about me, but I wanted you to know. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, more like denying it… but I just can’t keep lying to myself anymore, you know? I mean, yeah, I cried because of the stupid of Sehun, but you’ll see… he was my first love and for a long time I was convinced that we’ll ended up together and lived happily ever after or something.- he huffed and shook his head, KyungSoo simply listened to him quietly, still numb because of the kiss and his own thoughts.- but, as you just saw it didn’t happened, so yes, it hurted. So much that I thought that the pain was going to kill me, but that didn’t happened either, I actually felt kinda relieved. I wasn’t jealous of Luhan, at least not today, I was mad because they made a fool out of me, but when it comes to Yixing… I wanted to beat the crap out of him when he wouldn’t stop touching you, not when he hit me, by the way, you didn’t have to do that, you know?"

"I didn’t have to do anything that I’ve done so far, however I did them because I wanted to. Everything and I mean it when I say everything.- KyungSoo caressed his cheek.- I’m not better than any of them to be honest..."

"Hyung-"

"I do feel something for you too, Jongin. It gets stronger everyday, and it’ll be dumb of me to keep denying it. Is something I’ve never felt before, for anyone, and that scares me. I’m a married man, so I always assume that I knew how love felt like, until you showed up. I, just like Luhan and whoever his name is, found a husband for the wrong reasons, when I say the last time that Minseok wasn’t happy because of me, I mean it… I did some bad stuff, Nini, I guess that’s why lifes punishing me showing me how happiness looks like, when I can’t go and grab it. However, I don’t regret anything that I’ve done."

Jongin cuddled next to him and hugged his waist. "Is it okay if we pretend that my life’s not a mess, and that you don’t have a husband waiting for you? At least while we are here." KyungSoo nodded and rested his head on top of Jongin’s. "While we are here, we’re free, we could cry and think about what to do next once we get back. As for now, I just want to enjoy your company."

* * *

  
The wedding seem like a never ending event for Sehun, the ‘happiest moment of his life’, yeah right. He was so sick of this whole circus, so at a certain point of that pompous party he grabbed Luhan’s hips to ask him to say goodbye. The blonde was so eager about the promising night, that he hurriedly bid everyone goodbye and dragged the taller all the way through the hall to the elevator, who simply rolled his eyes and let him be.

As soon as the doors closed, the shorter started to kiss him, but Sehun just wasn’t in the mood for it. He had spend the whole fucking day smiling and welcoming people like the perfect you man he was taught to be. There was also the whole thing with Jongin and whatever his name was who wouldn’t leave his side through the whole wedding. Where did he got him? And to make things even worse, he was gone when he went out to find him before the party started, apparently he had left with the shorty. Why was his life so miserable?

"Luhan, could you please calm down? What if someone gets in?"

"Fooling around in public places have never been a problem before, on the contrary…" he whispered and kissed his neck. Sehun pulled him back, holding his shoulders.

"I know, but just not now, okay?"

"Is something wrong?" Sehun really tried not to catch feelings for him, but how could him if he looked at him with stars in his eyes?

"No, not at all, honey. It’s just… we’re married now, so we’ve got plenty of time to do what we want, where we want to, but having all of our friends and families in here… let’s just wait to have some privacy. The last thing I need is any of my brothers or my mother walking on us."

Luhan giggled and nodded, wrapping an arm by his middle, Sehun just sighed. What the hell has he done? He still couldn't believe that he has lost the love of his live in such a dumb way, he’ll never find someone like Jongin. Why did he had to be so fucking selfish and lie to him like that? He would’ve understand if he would’ve been brave enough to tell him about this ‘business deal’ his brothers talk him into.

They loved each other, they truly did, like no one else has. There was no way he’d find someone else, maybe he was just trying to make him jealous. He looked so stunning tonight with his messy hair and green suit contrasting with his skin.

When the elevator stopped in their floor, Luhan pulled him all the way to their room and as soon as he locked the door behind him, he attacked his lips again and pushed him against the bed, straddling his hips with his legs, but Sehun wasn’t paying most attention. He was more focused thinking that maybe, just maybe Jongin would call him to tell him that he was waiting outside so that they could run toge-

"Sehun?" Luhan stopped kissing him and stared down at him seriously, sitting on his lap.

"I’m sorry, Lu. Is just, today was really stressful with so much people gathered together, I know we had some great expectations for tonight, but, can we leave this for tomorrow? We still got the whole week for-"

"Was the stress caused by the crowded room or by one person in particular?"

Sehun blinked dumbfounded. There is no way Luhan knows- "What do you mean?"

Luhan rolled his eyes and stand up to get something from the closet, he cursed under his breath as he throw pieces of designers clothes to the floor. When he finally seem to find what he was looking for, he throw it at Sehun and mumbled. "Please tell me that you’re not thinking about him in our wedding’s night."

Sehun gave him a confused look before turning his sight to the jacket, and everything broke inside him.

He still felt miserable about that day when Luhan told him that Jongin was waiting outside for him, and he refused to meet him because his fucking engagement party was ‘more important’, he still went out a few hours later and search for him everywhere to find him a few blocks ahead. For how long did his Nini Bear waited for him under the rain?

He ran and gave him a back hug, begging him for forgiveness and Jongin, his oh! So sweet Jongin, nodded telling him it was fine that he show up surprisingly that he didn’t mean to intrude.

He covered him with his jacket trying to protect him from the weather, and being the assholes he is, he kissed him and promised him that he’ll call as soon as possible, but as for now he had to go back. He should’ve been braver that day, hold his hand and run away, but he didn’t. He abandoned him. "Where did you get this?" Sehun asked with a pained expression that disappear as quickly as it show up.

"He gave it to me last night. It was him who you were with last night? Was it because of Jongin that you got wasted on the night before our wedding?" Luhan said with tears streaming down his face.

"For how long have you know?"

"And why does that matters?! Answer me!"

"It matters because you agreed to marry with someone you knew loved someone else." Sehun said calmly clutching at the jacket.

"Do you still love him? It was supposed to be a children's thing, so why?"

"Because he was the best thing that ever happened to me, Luhan. And it wasn’t a children's thing." Sehun poured himself a glass of Whisky. "I promised not to lie to you, so here’s my truth, Jongin and I have been in love for so long, even though we started dating so late. He was my first everything, nope. Wait," he said and took a sip. "I lied, Yixing was my first kiss, even though it doesn’t counts, since I was just getting practice so that Jongin could thought that I was a natural brilliant kisser. He was my life, Luhan. Even when you arrived, when I wasn’t with you… I was with him."

"Then why would you agree to marry me? No, why make me believe that you felt something for me? This deal was a win win I would’ve sign anyway-"

"Because I do feel something for you." Sehun said and his voice cracked, he sat back again. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy, and you can hate me all you want, but I adore you, Luhan. I’m not gonna lie and say that I like you in the same way that I do for Jongin, because you two could never compare, but I want you. And I always have to get what I want."

"Is that what I am to you? A whim?"

"No." Sehun stand up and pulled him by his hips. "My husband. Jongin never knew how to deal with my life, yes, I love him and always will, but you’re the one by my side and I’ll learn to love you in the way that you deserve."

"And if you don’t?"

"Don’t worry, Lu. I’m on my way to it."


	28. Sober

> I don’t like it, don’t like it, don’t like it anymore
> 
> Tell me your feelings, feelings, today
> 
> I’m not sober, I’m not sober
> 
> Yeah I’m not sober
> 
> -Suzy - Sober

Minseok shifted on bed trying to escape the annoying sound of an alarm. Who the hell sets an alarm while on vacation? The migraine growing along side with the melody... or maybe was just the hungover taking over him. He didn't really remembered much from last night, he definitely needs to stop drinking like that.

What he did remembered though was the shock after finding out that he had been drugged, so as any shocked person would do he decided to go get something to drink with his good ol' friend Chen.

He just wanted to forget the ridiculous experience of the world going in fast forward while he was on slow mo, he was really grateful for his friend's presence, otherwise who knows what would've happen to him if it wasn't there, and speaking of... he just woke up from the weirdest dream ever, it was so crazy, you'll never believe it. He dream that he kissed... Hold on, that wasn't his alarm bell. He sat up abruptly, and noticed a couple important things: One, he was only wearing his briefs, and two, from what he could hear... someone was taking a shower. What the fuck?

Minseok wrapped the blanket around his middle as he desperately looked for his discarded clothes through the room, he picked up some jeans and put them on blindly, he dropped the blanket as he struggle with his shirt waling towards the door when he heard a voice coming behind him. "Why does it looks like you're trying to escape your own room?"

The teacher turned around with his shirt half-way on. "Chen?"

The musician was wearing a bath robe while drying his hair with a towel. "Who else were you expecting? And, by the way. Why are you wearing my pants?"

"Your what?" Chen arched an eyebrow and pointed down at the other's jeans. "Oh... oh no." Chen shook his head and walked towards him, which made the slightly shorter walk back until hitting the door with his back, and no... He was not having a panic attack! His heart was beating ridiculously fast, he should probably see a doctor once he returns or something, and also why is he standing so close?! And oh, even the hotel's soap smells good on him.

"Minseok?" he say snapping his fingers, oh shit. How long has he been staring for? "Listen if you're not giving me my pants back, then I need you to let me out so that I can go to my room and change or something."

"Change?"

JongDae placed a hand on each side of his head, and looked him straight in the eyes, oh Dear Lord, now he was definitely having a heart attack. "Are you still drunk or something?" Minseok shook his head, a bit dizzy of course, but definitely not drunk. The latter rolled his eyes, and turned around to take his cellphone from the nightstand, picked up the rest of his clothes, and went back to the professor sighing before holding his shoulders to move him to a side. "I'll ask someone to bring you a new robe, you can give me the jeans later. Have a nice day, Minseok."

And there he goes again calling him Minseok, as long as he remember they were already past that by now. He even went to that dumpster just because he liked those things, fine he did had fun, but that wasn't his kind of place, besides he got drugged, woke up half naked with no memories, and apparently JongDae slept in the same bed as him. Wait, what? He shook his head, and put on his shirt properly before running to the hallway. "Chen wait!" he said pulling him from his sleeve.

He turned around with a bored expression. Was he mad at him, again? What did he do, now? "Ahm... I don't know how to say this... I'm a bit embarrassed, because this whole thing feels like a déjà vu, but can we please talk? I really need your help to remember what happened last night. Five minutes, tops, please?"

Chen swallowed the knot in his throat, those puppy eyes would be the dead of him, he grimaced. "Sure, but I need to get change right now we're in the middle of the hallway, and Baek must be worried sick since I never told him that I wasn't dead in a ditch... so," he removed softly the hand griping at his sleeve. "I'll find you later, okay?"

JongDae didn't wait for an answer and entered immediately in his room, and that made him feel a bit defeated somehow, things were barely fixing between them and there he goes and ruins everything, doing God knows what. The awkward feeling was also back, even if nothing happened between them he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the fact that as soon as the sun went up, Chen ran looking for his 'Baek' was he really that special to him? 

Minseok went to his room as well, and sat down on the bed with his face hiding behind his hands. He was completely mortified, what right did he had to being mad at Chen for coming back to Baekhyun, if he had someone waiting for him at home as well? He shook his hair desperate, JongDae was also being quite unfair, actually you know what? No. He was not siting around torturing himself thinking about a million possible scenarios, while waiting for him to show up whenever he felt like it. Professor Byun could thought whatever he wanted for all he cared, he needed answers and only the music teacher could provide them. He needed to know.

He headed to the bathroom to wash his teeth (and throw up some of last night's beers), combed his hair with his fingers and ran to the room where his best friend and professor Byun were staying. He knocked a few times, and an angry looking Baekhyun opened up the door. "What?"

"Ahm... I... I need to talk to JongDae, so if you don't mind-"

"No, you know what? I do. I'm so done with this game now, Minseok." _**Oh yes, the one and greatest Coach Byun is about to save the day, You. Are. Welcome. Everyone.**_

"Pardon? Listen, I honestly don't have time for this right now, so if you could please just give us a few minutes-"

"Well that's not happening any time soon, I've giving you guys more than enough time to talk your complicated shit out, and yet all you do is breaking Dae's heart, over and over again. How dare you? First you go and blurt out about loving him and having no one to love you back, when that's the only thing he has ever done fore years! Do you even know why he a rising star in the States came to teach in London? Of course you don't! Because he's just too nice to get in your marriage, and you're too fucking oblivious to notice how much in love with you he is!-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Byun? When did I even-"

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Minseok looked away in shame, "of course, you don't. You never do! Well you know what? Fuck it! If he's too kind to tell what your confused ass is doing to him, then I'm damn will! I rooted for you guys even though I shipped you real hard with Kyungsoo, but JongDae's been in love with you for ages, and last night you-"

"Baekhyun, I think you've talk enough by now." Chen said appearing behind the blond with new clothes.

"But, Chenshire! You know I'm right! and I'm tired of picking up the pieces Every. Damn. Time. It's not fair that you have to go through so much bullsh-"

"Five minutes, just give us five minutes, Baek. It'll be the last time, promise." The musician said giving him a reassuringly squeeze on the shoulder, and the coach rolled his eyes, cursed some more under his breath and left the room.

"Do you... Do you wanna come in?" Chen said awkwardly and the other simply nodded and walked in, without sparing him a glance. They simply sat facing each other, no one talk for a while and the atmosphere kept growing thicker and uncomfortable.

It was almost heavy to breathe, when Minseok decided to break the silence. "Is... is it all true? The you liking me stuff?" JongDae nodded hesitatingly. "How come you never told me anything?"

"Oh. Really? And when exactly should I've done that? When you told me that you decided to date KyungSoo or when I found out that you married him?"

"So this is all my fault? You agree with Baekhyun? If it's been for so long then why did... why?" Minseok's voice started to break a little, so he took a deep breath before continuing. "What happened last night?"

Chen grabbed a pillow a hugged it, as if trying to regain his strength. "Not as much as you think. You ate some spiced cookies,-"

"Can you just skip all the parts that I already know?"

"Fine. You kissed me... and I kissed back, which I'm truly sorry for, I shouldn't have done that considering that you weren't in your best mind. After that you giggled for a while and we kept... kissing, then you said you needed a milkshake or else you'll die, so we went to get you one-"

"And after that I remember waking up, having a panic attack and ask you to grab a beer with me... That still doesn't explain how did you ended up in my room?"

JongDae snorted shaking his head. "So, that's what you were so curious about?" Minseok wanted to talk again, but he interrupted him. "No. We didn't sleep together. What kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't take advantage of you, yes the kiss thing was wrong... but I just got drunk on the atmosphere or something, and you... God, Minseok."

"I wasn't worried about you taking advantage of me, but the other way around! I do have some flashbacks... and must of them are just me grinding against you at every opportunity that I got, and about the kiss-"

"Look, you don't have to say anything, okay? I practically dragged you back to the hotel, and after I tossed you in your bed, you started to strip saying that I shouldn't... never mind, the thing is, you suddenly got really sad and asked me to stay, so I did. That's it, there you have your answer, now can we please finish our conversation? I gave you what you wanted, so you should probably go now, before Baek returns, he takes his time really serious-"

"I can't believe you think that we're done already. Don't you think that we have a lot more to discuss?"

"Oh, Minseok, please! You didn't come here worried about my feelings, you came worried about cheating on KyungSoo!" Right, He was married. Chen's eyes filled with tears as he continue to ramble. "What do you wanna talk about? About how I'm as stupid as to still being in love with the same man for ages? What? Are you going to tell me that you feel the same way? Because that's bullshit, or you wanna reject my feelings? Because don't worry, you don't have to. This is my fault after all, one day I'll stop loving you, i don't know how or when, but I will and thinking about you won't hurt anymore, so you're free to go and live your happy life, and let's just stop talking because it hurts so damn much."

"JongDae... I... I'm just confused, I didn't know-"

"Please, just... let's end this here, now." He stand up and opened up the door, waiting patiently for the other to leave. "I can't do this anymore." he said in a whisper, and Minseok stand up and left.

When they were on the way back to London, they had not one, but two broken hearts and an angrier Baekhyun.


	29. When You Love Someone

> You’re so pretty when you smile
> 
> So every time you lose that smile
> 
> Even if I have to give my all
> 
> I want to give it back to you
> 
> When you love Someone - Day6

Kyungsoo can't remember feeling anything remotely as intense as what he felt when he kissed Jongin the last time before boarding the plane. It was so painful to remember that he was supposed to go back to his life, being the man with the broken marriage. The flight was long and tiresome, but by the end of the day, they were back in the farm, and so did Minseok, who was unpacking in their room.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Kyungsoo asked upon seeing him.

"Fine, I guess the students had more fun than us, since we were trying to stop them from breaking or burning anything that was 10 times more expensive than our house." he said in a plain voice.

Kyungsoo hummed staring at the floor. "Are you tired? I can always go downstairs and make you something, since you know you still have to go back tomorrow and-" 

"Don't need to. Really, I'm fine. But, what about you? How was your trip? Did Jongin gave you any trouble?"

** _Oh Xiu, trust me. That was the least he gave him._ **

"Nope, everything worked out pretty well for us." he said trying to hold back the smile.

"Us?" Minseok finally turned back to look at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. Minseok. You know people doesn't just casually invite you to weddings because it's a fun activity, you know? And believe me when I say that Jongin needed that, and lucky enough both of us came out alive of that snakes filled wedding."

"Wait, that's were you two were going? a wedding? Isn't that a bit too private? Don't you think that should tell me that story?"

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned that. And no, I'm not saying anything because I've no business in telling Nini's life, Minseok. You know, I'm really tired right now and I don't feel like arguing because you came back all bitter from your trip with Jongdae."

"Ok, Kyungsoo can you just stop it already? It seems to me that you're the only one bitter in here, who the hell brought Chen onto the conversation?" he said throwing some shirts away, after his fifth attempt for folding them.

"Oh. You don't have to, you didn't sleep at all. You have dark circles. You threw all of your clothes on the bed instead of neatly fold them as usual, you're upset and tired, I've seen you like this before... oh wait no! No matter what happens you don't get this disturbed, Minseok. Maybe I'm the one who needs to hear a story, huh? But you know what? I don't care anymore, I'm going to take a shower, and this subject dies in here, okay? Great! thanks, I'm glad you had fun in your little trip, sweetie."

* * *

Jongin was sooo frustrated, what has he done to deserve all this crappy stuff? How bad could he possible be in his past life? He fell in love once and got his heart broken by a rich boy. Fine, he fell again, but for a married man and he wasn't a house breaker.  
  
Wait. Oh God. He just admitted he was in love with Kyungsoo.

Well Damn, he was clearly the extra person in that place, in his Hyung's life, and in every single person he'd grew fond of. He needed to leave, but he couldn't just leave his angel behind like that. He didn't want to. But he had no room in that relationship, there was nothing there for him, well is not as if he'd ever fitted anywhere really, but... oh Kyungsoo.

The work in the farm became tiresome and overwhelming, Minseok would watch him and he could felt as if the older could see through him and know what he'd done. So he was constantly on the edge everyday, choking on guilt. Kyungsoo seem more tense than ever, and he'd heard them fight every night through the kitchen's window.

The whole situation was driving him insane, it was all his fault. Who the hell say that he should confess? What have he expected? They wouldn't ran away together to some far place, they were not getting married, nor have a future, because his precious angel had all of that with someone else already.

"Jongin?" Minseok said in the barn's door.

"Minseok Hyung, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "I was... I was just wondering if we could talk for a minute?"

* * *

Minseok forgot his lunch box, again. Ever since they came back his husband has been doing nothing but rejecting him, it's not as if he was on any position to ask for anything after what happened, but Dear Lord it wasn't as if he was doing something they weren't used to already. So, fine. He wanted to starve himself to death? Fine, he wanted to argue everyday? Great, but for fuck's sake couldn't he just talk to him? He didn't want to make him suffer, he didn't want anyone to get hurt to be honest, but it's not as if he could just go and say 'Oh, hey Min, hehe, you know, funny thing! Remember how I ruined your life? well, guess what?! I like someone else, can you believe it?'

He hated all of this. For how long was he supposed to pretend that everything was perfectly normal? 

His evenings were never-ending as he played the perfect trophy husband, as usual, he'll storage the groceries, go downtown to sell some fruit before it could rotten in the truck, to go home to welcome Minseok with a warm meal that'll end up half in the trash can. He just couldn't do this anymore, he needed to talk to Jongin. He's been avoiding him all week trying to keep on his happy perfect family roll, but now it felt more like a fraud than ever. What was the sun-kissed boy thinking about him by now?

So, that afternoon he decided to put an end to it all, and fix this whole mess his life has come to... unfortunately something had to happen, again.

"Jongin? Nini, can I come in?" Kyungsoo called from the barn's door, and upon leaning against it, he noticed it was open, so he pushed in and walked into the little house.

"Jongin? Hello?" The lights were off, was he out? but, when did he left? Maybe Minseok gave him a drive downtown, but what for? Was he texting the imbecile from the wedding? No, no way, nini wouldn't do that.

He pressed the switch and everything lit up. The place was impeccable, if only he could say the same thing about his house... He walked to the boy's bed and laid on his back, everything smelled like Nini, his Nini. His life didn't seem so messed up from this perspective, surrounded by teddy bears, stuffed animals, and... a letter? He stood up and grabbed the envelope, eyeing it suspiciously.

_'To my angel,'_

Oh no.

He looked around nervously and as soon as he opened that envelope, his eyes filled with tears.

_Hi, Hyung. I'm sorry for leaving like this._

_I really wanted to apologize to you in person, hug you again, and then grab my stuff and get out of your life... out of the place I'm stealing in it. MinSeok hyung is a great guy, you know? So, I feel bad for not feeling guilty about what I did... nor about my feelings for you hyung. I'm in love with you, KyungSoo hyung, with the way you smile when you're cooking, with the way your eyes turn into crescents and your lips into a heart when you laugh and with how sweet and caring you're towards everyone._

_Hyung, I'm sorry for dragging you into my melodrama kinda issues, and I wished you'd never punched anyone because of me, but thanks for it (you looked really cool... well, you always do). Where was I? Oh, right. Saying goodbyes is the hardest thing I've ever done, but after last night conversation... Well, let's say I finally understand where I belong to, and unfortunately is not next to you._

_I'm not mad because you were avoiding me, Hyung. I guess... that was the right thing to do, since you've always being wiser than me. I never really had the chance to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving me in so many different ways, and now, I'll like to do the same for you, so here I am. I'm leaving so that you can be happy without having me around reminding you something you don't want to._

_Farewell my angel, and thank you for everything._

_Yours always,_

_Jongin._

No. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. Jongin left so that he could be "happy", oh God, why would he do that? This couldn't end like this, and where he could possible go? Where could he be?

With the paper sheet wrinkled in his fist, he ran towards the truck, he had to bring Jongin back to his life. Minseok was parking his car while he was panicking, which ringed all the bells in his husband.

"Hey, KyungSoo, what's wrong? Why are you-"

"It's Nin-Jongin, Jongin's gone Minseok. Jongin has no money, and no place to go in this country. How could he leave like this MinSeok? I... I have to bring him back, I have to do something.

"Woah! Hold on, KyungSoo. Do you even know where he is? Let me remind you that 'nini' has house, a home somewhere else, just because he left doesn't mean is the end of the world. Haven't you guys came back from an eccentric wedding? I bet he can find the money to go back."

"No!" Jongin couldn't go back to him, he couldn't fall again for that spoiled boy. "He can't do that MinSeok, I need to go and fin him. You don't understand-"

"Clearly I don't, but what I do is that you can't just control everybody's life, you need to stop. Now, KyungSoo. Jongin's not helpless, I offered him my help and he choose to leave, don't you see it? He wanted it, and you can't help it."

"You... You did this? You threw him out, Minseok? What did you say to him?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything. I gave the boy a choice, I stopped us from dragging anyone else into this sinking boat. You can't blame me for giving him a way out. Now, can you just calm down? Jesus."

"You wouldn't say the same if this was about JongDae."

"Fine, but it's not. And can you just stop talking about him?" MinSeok was exasperated.

"Why? Does the truth hurts? We both know that if he needed you you'll run like crazy kicking the streets trying to get to him. Stop pretending like you don't have feelings for him, stop pretending like you've never had."

"Kyungsoo, is enough."

"No it's not. For how long are we gonna keep pretending to be the perfect marriage, Minseok? For fuck's sake, we tried, we did our best, and yet we weren't enough. Why can't you see it? Fine, this was all my fault, and I'm sorry, okay? You don't love me, I force you to. So, please, please, stop pushing me into continuing with this game."

"Is that what I am to you, KyungSoo? A game? After all this time, you come and say so as if we meant nothing?"

"You meant the world to me MinSeok, but not in the way we'd wanted it. So, tell me, it's ten years ago, and I gave you JongDae's message who would've been? Me or him?" MinSeok looked away biting his lip. "See? That's what I thought, and now I'm truly sorry 'honey', but I need to go find Jongin before he gets himself in trouble, he's like magnet for it. You can hate me if you want to, Xiu." He said and got in the truck, and drove away as fast as his old car allowed him.


	30. Ending Scene

> As much as you were lonely  
I really hope you meet someone  
Who will love you more than you do  
I’m sorry that's not me  
It’s not easy to give
> 
> IU - Ending Scene

KyungSoo was driving like crazy around the villages desperately trying to find the boy. He was speeding up as if he was carrying a dead man in the back of his car, and somehow that's how his heart felt thinking that maybe he'll never see his Nini again. The hideous thought of Minseok possibly taking him to the airport was making him hyperventilate.

He shook his head, he needed to focus. He started calling non-stop to Jongin's cellphone without getting any answer.

"Fuck. Please don't be in a plane, please, please, please." he chanted speeding up.

When he finally arrived to Bibury, he slowed down and switched his gaze between his phone's screen and the street hoping to get a glimpse of that honey brown mop of hair. Oh man, what was he wearing? He should've paid more attention to Jongin earlier, and maybe he wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

He sighed frustrated and slapped the steering wheel before parking, this was a good place to start looking for him, after all this was the only village the brunet knew in Cotswold. To be fair, he wasn't just any boy, Jongin's handsome features will make him stand out someone probably saw him or something, so he might as well try his luck and ask around.

He had a blurry picture from the time they went out on the walk, many remembered him from that time, but haven´t seen him today, and Kyungsoo was close to lose his head. Maybe Jongin was in a plane going God knows where. He hid his face behind his hands and let out and exasperated sigh, before siting down on the sidewalk. His life was meaningless without Jongin, well not really, but why the fuck did he had to fall in love to then go and-

"What the hell?" An overexcited puppy was patting his leg, "Hey, I know you."

"Rocco, get back in here!" a little girl called and the puppy ran towards her. "I'm so sorry he likes to.. hey! You're prince charming's handsome friend."

"Hello, to you too... wait, you remember Jongin, right?"

"Who?" She asked tilting her head.

"Jong-here," he said showing her the picture. "Prince charming, have you seen him today?"

"Hmm... Well... that's a really ugly photo... but, yep I did."

"What? You saw Nini? Oh, thank God! How long ago?"

"Not so much, he said that he was leaving forever and stuff, and he wanted to say goodbye to Rocco, so my grandpa told him to try to get to Burford, and then to Oxford and then to London. Aren't you two friends anymore? Is that why he's leaving?"

"No, no. Of course, we are. that's why I needed to find him. Thank you so much, little one!" he said ruffling her hair and jumped to get to his car, he had to find Jongin as soon as possible. He Speed up to Burford hoping that he was still there, and by the time he arrived, a bus heading to Oxford was ready to leave. But oh no, Kyungsoo was having none of that, so he parked his truck right in front of the bus. 

"What the fuck, you fucking asshole?!" The bus driver yelled as Kyungsoo ran to his window.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that, man. But I really need to talk to someone in your bus."

"Then you should've buy a ticket, mate. Now get your piece of junk out of the way before I crash it."

"Fine. go ahead. I'm not in the mood, alright? So why don't you just open your door and-"

"Hyung?" Upon turning around he met the brunet's confused eyes, he was holding his suitcase in one hand and a bus ticket in the other. Sweet, clueless Jongin. Oh, right, the bus driver. Kyungsoo turned his attention back to the man and smiled.

"Well... this is awkward, just a second. Lemme move my car."

"Hyung, what are you-"

"You. Just wait there." Kyungsoo said pointing at the boy, before getting in his car to let go the bus that was not taking the love of his life away forever. He parked far enough to not interfere with anyone else, and saw Jongin following his car carefully.

"Hyung you shouldn't be her-" Kyungsoo get out quickly and pulled him down by his collar to kiss him. For a moment, Jongin was so stiff, that the latter thought that maybe he got Jongin's feelings wrong... but then, the taller pulled him by his waist kissing him deeper. Yep, Jongin was all he needed.

"Woah! Hyung, wait!" Jongin said pulling back with a shocked expression. "I-Well... I don't even know what to ask first.. you got my letter, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did. Now, just don't ask anything, and just listen to me for a moment, okay?" He took a deep breath trying to regain some of the courage he had just five minutes ago. "So... here it is... I... As I say, I did got your letter, and Nini. What the hell is wrong with you? How come you leave like that? You stupid giant baby. I love you, how can you not see that? How come I didn't see that? I'm stupid too. Stop falling for stupid people, Jongin. Well, no. Don't do that, because I don't want you to ever stop loving me, and-"

"Wait. Did you just said you love me?"

Kyungsoo smiled fondly. His sweet Nini. "Of course I do, you dummy. How could you just left like that?" Jongin bit his lip. He was overwhelmed with all his feelings, his hyung loved him too, but he was supposed to leave to avoid causing him any kind of trouble, and so he wouldn't have to be confused and simply live his life with his husband. For how long was he going to keep causing people problems? 

"Kyungsoo... You shouldn't be here, but at home with your husband. I mean it when I said that Minseok hyung is a good man, instead I... I am-" tears started to filled his eyes, and the farmer's heart was shattering into a million pieces. No, no, he got it wrong. "I took advantage of his hospitality and fell for his husband. I'm not a good person, Kyungsoo-"

"No, Jongin. Look at me." the shorter wiped a tear away and cupped his face. "You didn't do anything wrong, as for Minseok and I... well, we did some bullshit to each other. Quite a lot, to be honest, but listen. I'm not asking you to third wheel my dead marriage or something, what I'm asking you right now is to stop running away from me. I still have to fix some things with him... to finally get some closure. But, I couldn't bear the idea that you'll leave thinking that you broke or ruined something, when it was completely the opposite. You helped me to wake up from my reverie, Nini. To be brave, and strong to accept and deal with my mistakes. To know what love truly feels like. I love every single piece of you, from how adorable you are to how ridiculously manly and hot you can be just by breathing. God I thought that I'll go insane at first with how quickly you change, but that's what makes you special."

Now both of them were crying like fools. Kyungsoo couldn't believe he was crying in public and moreover out of joy. "Hyung," was the only thing the other could say before pulling him in a hug.

"So, please. I know... I know you're tired to wait to love someone, Jongin. First it was the asshole, and now is me. But, please don't leave without me."

"I wouldn't hyung. It's not as if one can find an angel everyday..." by now it was impossible to tell who was blushing harder. "but, hyung. It's still not correct for me to go to your house."

"And I wouldn't ask you something like that, but hey, where were you heading so decided anyway?"

The taller shrugged a little embarrassed. "Honestly? I didn't have a real plan. Minseok hyung gave me some money for the working days... but, it's not as if there's someone waiting for me in Seoul, and I don't know many people in here, so... I guess... I was making things up in the way? Actually, I lost my bus because I was lost in my thoughts."

"You what?" Kyungsoo said and slapped his arm. "So what? You were just going to wander around, until who knows where? What if something happened to you? What if someone attacked you again? Or even worst, the millionaire psychopath, decided to show up again to try to take you with him, huh?" He took a deep breath, "thank God you're always oh so clueless and you lost the bus."

"I know. I know, but hyung, there's no need to worry about someone attacking me, that was... not important anymore, but really I'm going to be okay," he said and gave him a bright smile, and that was it. Kyungsoo couldn't stay mad at him. "I saw some hotels around, I guess... i could stay in one, and then-"

"There's really no one waiting for you in Seoul?" The brunet shook his head. "What about your sisters? Your parents?"

"We kinda... kinda had a fight, you know they say don't go after the rich asshole, I said oh but I love him, and stuff... actually, they don't even know I'm here." Another slap to his arm.

"God, Jongin!"

"Hey, we all do weird stuff for love, Hyung. I mean look at you, nearly having a fight with a bus driver and all."

"Fine, fine." he didn't want Jongin to waste his money waiting for him while he fixed his issues with Minseok, nor to get scolded at the moment by his family considering all the nerve wrecking situations they've go through, if only he'd a friend... Oh, bloody hell. That's a horrible idea Kyungsoo. Don't do it. Don't do it. "What about staying with an old friend of mine, nini?"

"Hyung I don't wanna be a burden to anyone, really-"

"You won't. After today my friend and I will be even, so trust me he'll love the idea of me owing him a favor."

"What kind of friend is that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Obviously."

"Good. Let's go. I'll drive."

* * *

"Cotton cheeks?" Baekhyun said passing a hand through his hair. "Oh! The Greek God is here as well, you should've call me so that I'll dress up for such a pleasant visit."

Jongin hide as best as he could behind Kyungsoo, even though the dishevel blond probably was a nice person, since he was Kyung's friend... he still didn't enjoy the way he looked at him, and judging by the farmer's deadly glare, neither did he. "Do you know where's Jongdae's place? I mean, of course, you know. So, why don't you tell me?"

The blond snorted and leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "Impossible."

"This is an emergency, Byun."

"What kind of emergency?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's fine if you don't wanna, but if you don't then I won't tell you anything about Chenshire, and you better hurry I'm risking my ranking in PUBG by talking right now."

"Your what? Whatever, I'm not telling you."

"Alright then... have a nice day." he said and attempted to shut the door, but Kyungsoo stopped him.

"Fucking fine. Jongin needs a place to stay, alright?"

This time the coach smiled widely and seemed more interested. The blond rested his hands on his knees an cooed at Jongin. "So, the pretty boy doesn't have a place to stay, anymore?" Jongin shook his head. "Oh, what an awul situation! This can not be."

"Hey. Baekhyun. JongDae's address. Now."

** _Fun fact: The real Kyungsoo has this little patiente with me too. I don't even know why if I'm such a charming person. Such a mistery. Sorry, let's go back._ **

"You'll see Kyunggie," Jongin frowned, why was he calling his Kyung that? "That's so not going to be possible, because Chenshire is in Seoul, unless of course you wanted that address."

"Seoul? What the hell is he doing in Seoul? Didn't he had like a cool job in here or something? Changing lifes and all?"

The coach shrugged. "Dunno. Sometimes life doesn't turns out in the way we want it, so he decided that it was time to leave."

"Oh, bloody hell. Just when I need him the most. C'mon, Nini. I'll think of something else-"

"Woah, hang on!" Baek said pulling the farmer. "If the pretty boy doesn't have a place to stay, he can crash in here. I've an extra bed, Chen said it was super comfy."

"Really? Can I?" Jongin said slightly excited about the fact that he wouldn't sleep on a bench or something.

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so."

"Hyung, if he's a friend of your friend... then it ahould be fine, right? And he seems kinda nice though."

Baek smiled again, "Yeah, listen to him squishy cheeks. Let him stay, however I can only offer shelter for about a week, so it's not as if I'll make him fall for me in so little," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "and also, I'm in a really good mood because my Yeollie, finally decided to quit his awful job and now we can travel the world and live happily ever after."

** _I mean... we could._ **

"Your Yeollie?" KyungSoo asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The love of my life. What? You really thought that one looks this good and it's so single? So, what you say? In return for the fun dinner time I had at your place, I'll take the Greek God in for a week, or less."

KyungSoo rolled his eyes. "Are sure that you're okay with this, Nini?"

"Yep. Don't worry, just come back quickly, okay?"

"I will. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Both, the brunet and the blond nodded.

"Now, please kiddos. What's with all this farewells? It's not as if he's going to military or something. So, now please, hurry up! My ranking is on danger, dolls."

KyungSoo gave Jongin one last quick hug, and deeply thanked Baekhyun again before going back to his car. This wasn't what he planned, but it worked for now... at least until he fixed the bigger issue: his marriage.

* * *

He parked in the driveway and stayed in the car for a while, simply staring at the steering wheel. How many times had Minseok probably done the same thing? Driving to that cold farm, after seeing the classical beauty that London and the villages held. Walk inside with a fake smile after a long day, to find someone who didn't truly love him waiting for him. KyungSoo sighed thinking about their absurd routine.

He finally got out of the car and walked towards the door, took a breath and walked in dragging his feet and playing with the keys. "Hey." He said as soon as he saw the latter sitting in the sofa.

"Hey." the other answer without turning around. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Neither did Kyungsoo. Not even once. Every time Minseok walked out of that door, he was certain that he'll never come back. That he'll run away or something, and yet he always did, just like him now.

"I don't think that I can keep running away from everything. Have you eaten?" The farmer asked as he walked closer to the sofa, still playing with his keys.

"Yes. It was delicious, thank you."

Of course it was. KyungSoo always made sure to prepare the best meals for him. If he was forcing this wonderful man to live in this hell with him, then the least that he could do, was making sure that he always had a warm, and delicious dish waiting for him. "Like always?" he said and took a seat in the armchair next to the sofa.

Minseok hummed, "Like always." his eyes were glued to the movie playing on the screen, completely ignoring the other's existence.

"I see. What are you watching?"

"Mr. Nobody. It's Saturday, so it's a free choice day. It's almost over."

Right. The movies. Ever since Mark died, the after dinner silence between them was unbearable. It was as if they weren't even friends anymore. There was a lot going on, but nobody wanted to talk about the elephant in the room. One night Kyungsoo was at the edge, so he decided to start this dumb tradition that will keep them busy during dinner, thinking about a movie title with the designed letter, and will filled the silence after. It became their scape route.

"Minseok. I am deeply sorry, you know? If only... If only I could turn back time and-"

"The smoke comes out of Daddy's cigarette, but it never goes back in. We cannot go back. That's why it's hard to choose. You have to make the right choice. As long as you don't choose, everything remains possible.” Minseok said calmly and turned off the tv.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"One of my favorite quotes from the movie. You missed it, it's great one." he sighed and picked up an envelope from the table. "You'll see, it's pointless to worry so much about the past, Kyungsoo. Here," he handed him the yellow envelope. "I've had this ever since... you know, Mark's. Back then, that felt like the best choice for you, and that's okey. You were young and afraid. Now, as long as you don't open that the possibilities are endless. However, I want you to make the right choice this time, the one that'll make you truly happy."

KyungSoo opened up the envelope and his eyes widened upon seeing the sheets. "So do you want to get divorce?"

"I want you to be happy-"

"That was not the question. This is not my decision alone Minseok, I need to know that we both are in peace with this decision."

"I do." The farmer sighed and nodded before signing the papers. "You truly are in a hurry since you don't wanna read them or call a lawyer, huh?"

"Not really. I've know you for over 20 years, Minseok. I trust you, if you wanted money or anything you'd keep your dad's company or something. You wouldn't touch my poor savings"

"Alright then, as soon as we get this approved, you'll be officially free." he said and took the papers to sign as well.

"Why are you talking as if I'm the victim here? This was my doing, remember?"

"Just knock it off, okay? I was the one who asked you to marry me, remember that? I was so charmed with you. We both did this, Kyungsoo. You didn't force me to do anything."

"Then why didn't you gave me these back then?"

"Because I was blinded by impotence, because I couldn't save him. And one day when I walked in decided to put an end to this dying marriage, there you were trying your best, and I understand that I couldn't let rage guide me in such an important decision. And I loved you, Kyungsoo. How could I abandon you like that?"

The lump in KyungSoo's throat was growing bigger. "So, do you hate me now? Because I gave up and decided that I like someone else?"

"What? No. What are you talking about? I could never do that. I still love you, you know?"

"Minseok-"

"Not like that. I'm used to love you, because I've been doing so for years. You're my best friend, and I care so much about you, you have no idea. But, I've never knew how real jealousy felt until Baekhyun became Chen's shadow, nor what it's like to have a broken heart until he stopped showing up at work." he snorted and passed a hand through his hair. "Do you really thought that I never noticed the stealing glances between Jongin and you? I felt miserable because I didn't have the same urge to murder him as I did with Baekhyun."

** _Rude. He was just trying to help._ **

Minseok stood up to get a glass of water, "Actually, it made me feel some kind of joy to see you smiling like that. You looked so much like the old you. No, so much better, like a whole different person. As if all of those hard years never happened." he laughed bitterly. "And I remember thinking one time that I saw you two casually chatting in the back, 'Oh, so this is what love looks like.' But I never knew what was truly going on in your head... I guess I was afraid to find out too. So I shrugged it off."

Kyungsoo sighed and bit his lip shaking his head. "You know, I always thought that Jongdae was the dumbest out of the three of us. It looks like I got it wrong, it was us. I love you too, Xiu. That's why I tried so hard, and why I kept pretending all the time. I wanted to be perfect for you."

"And that was our mistake." Minseok said

"And that was our mistake." The other retorted. "We're still friends... right?"

"Of course we are. So you better tell Jongin that if he doesn't treat you right, I'm kicking his tall ass for hurting my Kyung."

Kyungsoo chuckled, and a tear streamed down. "I will. Do you have any plans, Xiu? It's okay if you want to keep the house, as for me... well. I think I'm already sick of the dark clouds."

"Oh, dear! Tell me about it! I want to leave in a beach or something now."

"So do you wanna sell it?"

"Yeah, we could do that."

"And where would you go?"

"Honestly don't know. I might stay here until the year ends, so that I can say goodbye to everyone in the school and then.. I'll just go where the cold wind blows."

"Did you just quoted Nirvana?"

"It's that what it is? it's been on my mind the whole day."

"Then I guess you have your answer now. And for what it's worth... I heard from a little over chatting bird, that the cold wind is blowing in Seoul. Just in case you need a destination."

Minseok snorted and pulled him up to hug him. "Just take care of yourself, Soo. And be as happy as you can. Find a doctor. Stay healthy. Eat well."

Kyungsoo hugged him tighter. "You too. Xiumin. I want you to be happy too. You guys deserve it. Ask him to forgive me. Be sure to eat all of your meals. Stop putting other's before you. You're important too."

"I'll always love you, Soo."

"I'll always love you, Xiu. Thanks for taking care of me."


	31. Epilogue - Or the One When BaekHyun scares JongIn

Seoul's sudden cold breeze reminded him of the cold winters spent in the farm, albeit in all honestly, the temperature wasn't even close to it, but whenever it'll get slightly cold he'll remember the bad stuff. Minseok never was a cold lover, he might actually consider moving to a Caribbean island or something.

He took a sip of his hot espresso as he watched absentmindedly some families playing in the park, and he was finally at peace with the image before him. The thought of having his own family again wasn't causing him any discomfort, maybe he was finally reaching a grandpa's mental age or something, because come on it's not as if he was really that old.

He was still teaching in a private school and despite of the nationality's difference, this kids had so much in common with his previous British group that he felt like crying sometimes. He was hoping that Baekhyun wouldn't give them any time to miss him much. 

Okay, fine he was being all sappy lately, but come on! He was officially divorced. Had no friends. The man of his dreams probably hates him, so yeah it's not as if he had much to do after class anyway, so let the poor man feel sorry for a minute, would you? 

"Oh, well. Well, look what the wind blew in."

He felt so dumb for getting overly-excited like a fifteen year old with a crush just by hearing Jongdae's voice. He wondered if he looked nice at the moment, if his sweater made him look fat, and then he reprimanded himself. How could he still be so whipped for the other? It's not like he could help it to be honest, when the other kept coming back to his life more mature, handsome and... also broken because of him.

That thought made his heart swell, he suddenly felt as if he didn't had the right to even look at him. He fucked up, he was a coward. However Chen haven't changed a bit despite everything, there he was all beautiful and relaxed as if he didn't shattered his heart into a million pieces.

"So, you'll keep giving me the cold shoulder? Same old, Xiu, huh? I bet KyungSoo is hiding somewhere behind the bushes watching so that you don't talk to me anymore, isn't he? I... I'm sorry, this was dumb. I shouldn't even try."

Jongdae looked fragile and tired, as if all of his glow was gone. Even if he was still trying to be all smiles, t almost felt as if his old friend could be the one blowing away with the wind. That made him feel dirty and despicable. He grabbed his sleeve before he'd turn around and leave.

"Chen, you're the strongest person I've ever met. Have I ever told you that? Look at you, trying to talk to the worst friend ever, making jokes about one of the most awful things to happen in your life, and yet you have that beautiful smile while looking at me."

The other shook his head and sighed. "You always said that I had a huge ego for saying that I was wonderful. But I'm wonderful. Wonderfully stupid. Here I am, talking casually to the person who broke my heart, losing what was left of my dignity while pretending that it doesn't hurt. Why? You may ask., because I'm not capable of running away from you, I did tried though," Chen looked up to the sky, blinking a few times trying to keep the tears away. "Why is the universe doing this to me? Why bring you back when I promise to let you go? I'm not... I'm not being all pathetic because I want an answer or something, is just... Ever since Paris... I couldn't say what I truly wanted, I was mad, and sad, and just... Just. I need to let it out, Baozi or else I'll choke with this feeling."

Now was Minseok the one trying to hold back the tears, as if he wasn't being overemotional already, and he called him Baozi. It's been almost than 20 years since the last time someone called him that. "I'm so deeply sorry for everything that I put you through JongDae... I was late. Too late to realize what was truly happening around me, to notice the chaos that I caused all due to my selfishness," the tears were streaming down without control he desperately tried to wiped them away. "Could you forgive me? Dae, I'm so sorry for ignoring everything that I felt for you, and for running away from everything that we could've been." 

JongDae took a sit next to him and wipe a tear away with his sweater sleeve and with the other hand he draw soothing circles in his back, hoping that he'll calm down.

"And now, that everything s finally over and fixed, I have to stay out of your life, and watch you make a new one living happily without me. Even Kyungsoo is living happy now, and don't get me wrong I'm glad for him, but-"

"Woah. Hold on. What are you talking about?"

Minseok sniffed. "We got a divorce so that he could be happy with Jongin, remember him?" He smiled softly. "I'm glad that he realized soon enough what his real feelings were, and was brave enough to go get it, I'm kind of jealous of his determination in all honestly-"

"And now I'm jealous too. So, Xiumin... can you explain to me again why if you two are not longer together... we're here crying like dumbasses?"

"God, do you truly expected me to believe that I still stood a chance with you, after all the toxicity that I brought to your life? I mean, here you're talking about moving on, and yet I'm talking about having feelings for you, and-" Chen placed a finger on his lips making him shut.

"Oh, Dear. Just, shut upt for a second. This ain't it." he said before sprinting away.

Did-Did he really ran away from him? Was he mad? Great! He lost his last chance to actually confess like a normal person. He should've practice it a bt more or... was he supposed to chase after him? Beg him to stay with him? Well, if that was what he was supposed to do, he ruined it because now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Here," Jongdae said placing a touching his shoulder, he was holding a giant flowers bouquet. "I promised back then that I'll give you flowers and everything once I confessed... but, you know... never happened, so you can use my idea now. I'm not letting you confess to me so carelessly."

Minseok laughed so hard that tears came down again, this time were happy ones. He definitely didn't deserve him. "Are you sure about this?" The older asked arching an eyebrow. He was hoping that he'll say he was, because the butterflies in hs stomach were definitely sure about this whole thing.

"Of course I am, so? Where are all of my pretty words? Eternal love promises? Listen Kim Minseok I didn't wait for so long for-"

The shorter planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Dae. Thanks for never leaving nor giving up on me."

Jongdae tried to hold the smile and rolled his eyes. "Yep, definitely talking about feeling is not your thing, unless you're sad of course, but oh well." he sad and intertwined their fingers. "I love you, Baozi. Always have." When the hugged they knew it, they'll never let each other go again. They were their real homes. Their only truths. 

Jongdae suddenly looked at him and smirked. "What?"Xiumin said.

"You said you loved me." he said looking down, and now he looked like a fifteen year old with a crush. He was such an idiot, but he was his idiot.

* * *

"Why can't we have a puppy? Think about it, Hyung. He'll move his cutie tail when we get home, and I'll clean everything and take it out for walks everyday, so that he won't feel so sad for being in the apartment for so long." He doesn't even now how many times they've had this conversation. "Pleaaase, don't be so mean, Kyungsoo. You like them too." he said pouting hoping that this time would work.

"I already said that we're not getting any puppies, and that's it." Damn failed mission. Again. "Now, look front or you'll hit with something."

The tallest sighed frustrated. "I love you, but you're impossible sometimes."

"I am impossible? Who's the one who keeps pushing with the subject when he clearly nows that we have no room for a dog, huh?" He arched an eyebrow. "If we ever move out then you can have as many dogs as you want, I don't mind."

The brunet sighed and let out a small 'fine'.

As they walked Jongin seemed to be in a better mood, so he pulled him closer to him passing an arm by his middle. Kyungsoo still felt butterflies whenever they were so close, and that made him blush. He was glad for Jongin's height since it allowed him to hide his bright red face behind his shoulder. Who could blame him? He was in awe with Nini's beauty, his nini.

It feels as if he could spent the rest of his life smiling like an idiot at the boy's cuteness. Although his whole 'puppy's subject' was starting to get on his nerves as he tried to pretend that there was nothing happening until they get to the new apartment, where MinHo should already have the goddamn puppy he got last week to celebrate Jongin's birthday.

"Hey, Hyung. Is really crowded in there, let's go see." he said before pulling him towards the crowd in the lobby of the mall.

There was a tall gray haired boy with a guitar, he was really hyper active, but at the same time focused on his duty. he was accompanying some sing- Chen?

_You wanna hurt yourself_

_I’ll stay with you_

_You wanna make yourself_

_Go through the pain_

_It’s better to be held_

_Than holding on_

And in that moment, he scanned every single face trying to find a certain someone. He silently prayed that he actually went after the singer instead of just sit around somewhere alone weeping, regretting his bad luck. 

But there he was, and he almost didn't recognize him. Minseok dyed his hair to a honey brown, he had a bright smile plastered on his face. His fashion sense changed too, more youthful with his skinny jeans and a leather jacket that was a nice contrast to his round specs.

He looked somehow younger, and happier which filled him with so much joy and relief. Now he could see what was that missing piece in his ex-husband's life's. Jongdae brought the shine back to his eyes.

"Soo doesn't that guy looks familiar?" Nini said pointing his chin towards Chen.

Minseok looked up, and saw him in the crowd. They only shared a nod and a knowing smirk. They finally were where they belong to.

Kyungsoo nodded, and held Jongin's hand. "A little, but he's a different one."

"What?"

"Come on, nini. We're gonna be late."

The end.

* * *

"And then everyone lived happily ever after, Chan. Although I'm never pleased with happy endings, but it was the only thing that I could think of so that everyone could be together and happy in the end." Baek said before sipping from his iced Americano.

Chanyeol hummed, "I think... that it's time for Kyungsoo and Minseok to get actual dates, before you ended up writing a whole saga. I mean, how hard can it be for Minseok hyung? He's really handsome," Chanyeol sighed, and missed the way Baek's eyebrow's furrowed at his last comment. What does he knows about handsome people? "by the way he's going to be so mad if he finds out that you're writing about his non-existing love life, you know?"

They've spent the last three hours at a cafe, that was kind of like their after class un-designated hangout lot, as Baekhyun read his "wonderful final chapter" to Chanyeol, as for the tallest he just listened and occasionally nodded every now and then.

"Oh, pleaase! Min would've marry JongDae already if only he'll listen to me, but no. He never does, I just don't see the problem... or... do you know if he's interested or seeing someone? Because I can't find another explanation! And what about Kyungsoo, huh? Oh, he'll try to kill me too when he finds out about this... but hey! I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"Well, maybe they just want to keep their reasons private, and also yes... he's dating someone, so calm down Baek, you're not dating anyone either, and I don't see you doing something about it-"

"Shut up, Chanyeol." he said and throw some napkins at him.

He laughed, and once again missed Baek's dumb expression. "By the way, why am I in your story, too? I mean I get that you're trying to imagine a perfect world in which your friends have perfect boyfriends... but why am I in it?"

Fuck. Think.

"Not important, I just needed and extra character, don't worry."

"As in... your boyfriend.?"

"Dude, you're my best friend, who else can I trust to be my fake boyfriend on the internet so that no one will think that I'm some lonely man who writes about his friends, huh?" He laughed nervously, he was already embarrassed goddamn it, why did he had to show him everything. Fuck, he should've edited some version for him or something.. "And, can we please go back to the main topic? Everyone is so frustrating, why can't they see what's right in front of them, like seriously, look at Seh-"

"Hi. Excuse me, did any of you ordered a slice strawberry shortcake?" a waiter said from behind him. Chanyeol was suddenly blank, which was unusual, so he turned around to tell the boy that he got it all wro-

"HOLY SHIT! CHANYEOL ARE YOU LOOKING AT HIM?!" Baekhyun said abruptly getting up from his seat, scaring the poor guy. "THIS IS A SIGN. LOOK AT HIM. HE'S EVERYTHING KYUNGSOO NEEDS. NOW THEY'LL GET MARRIED AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS??"

"Oh my God. Baek, calm down, you're scaring him... and everyone else in here." Chanyeol said gesturing for him to lower his voice.

"I KNOW BUT-" he lowered his voice. "Just look at him, Yeol. He's perfect, just like in the story, ugh. And they're already married, Yeollie."

"Ehm. Did you guys ordered the cake or not? Also who's this KyungSu?" The brunet said keeping a safe distance from Baek.

"Your husband. The light of your life. The apple of your eye. The future father of your adopted puppy. Who else?"

"Baek, Jesus! Stop confusing him." Chanyeol said pulling from his shirt.

"Wait. Am I married? When? How? Oh my God! I'm the worst husband ever, I can't even remember how does he looks like." He brought his hand to his forehead seemingly worried.

"Oh Dear Lord. Kill me now. Please don't mind him, okay? He's... insane, he's not thinking clearly," Baek couldn't stop smiling and staring at the boy as if he was made of gold, and Chanyeol seemed to notice it. He rolled his eyes, and pulled out his wallet, took some bills out, enough to pay for their drinks, and stand up as well. "Actually, we're leaving now, sorry to bother you."

"Ow, Chanyeollie, we have to come back with Kyung, he's so perfect," he then turned around to the confused boy and said. "You're so perfect."

"Baekhyun. I sad we're leaving." he said grabbing his hand. "Later, Jongin." he added as he pulled the shorter out of the cafe.

Baekhyun was so excited for finding out a boy that matches his dream (and everybody's for that matter) man for his best friend, that he didn't notice Chanyeol's finger laced with his until he was several block away from the cafe, and his cheeks turned into a bright red at the gesture.

Oh no.**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I don't know how to count... so, yeah, we're done! Sorry about the angst, and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before (incomplete), but I wanted to fix all the typos, so it's back again.
> 
> So... it's basically like... a prequel(?) for a different fic that I'm working on with a friend.
> 
> It's also in AFF... with all the typos because I was just too lazy to fix them back then... and if you're a Spanish speaker, you can find the original Spanish version on Wattpad.
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading, and lemme know what you think. :D


End file.
